Love Smash
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Izuku and Manami sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes pain, then comes love, finally come a smash from above. Watch out villains, there's a new Number One in the making and he has the Power of Love on his side. Rated M for language, violence and later sexual situations, lots of them. Cover Art by YTPerm. This is what happens when I read reviews, you guys get more stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Finding Love

"Midori-Ai," came the soothing voice of my girlfriend. I turn to see her as she runs up the beach towards myself and All Might. I smile widely at her as she skips towards us carrying a large basket. "I made us lunch," as she presents the basket.

I pull off my sweaty shirt to let my body cool down in the crisp October air, having five months left to clear the beach to be ready to accept One for All. I hear a squelching sound and look down at my diminutive girlfriend. Her entire face is red and she's sweating a lot. "Ai-chan, are you okay?" as I reach down and place the back of my hand on her forehead, "Oh you're panting, you must be freezing." As I pull her into my chest, "Geez you're shivering like a leaf," as I hear her vibrating in my embrace.

* * *

I look up at the smirking face of my one true love's mentor and mouth the words "Not a word." And he throws his hands up in the air in his defense. I am grateful to him, he's giving my sweet darling a chance at his greatest dream, one I couldn't help him with, and as much as it pains me to see him hurt and ache every day for the last five months, I know that it will all be worth it. _"And if these muscles get any bigger I won't be able to control myself for much longer."_ As she clung to the warm and toned body of her boyfriend, purring at his touch.

* * *

A Few Years Ago.

"Oh, my baby, my poor sweet Izuku," a chubby short green haired woman moaned as her son, covered in burns, cuts, bruises with an arm bent the wrong way and his shin bone sticking out. "How did this happen?" She cried as she climbed into the ambulance alongside the paramedics, whose minor healing quirks were unable to treat wounds of this severity.

The investigation into why the sole quirkless boy in Shinshi Municipal Junior High was beaten to within an inch of his life sparked outrage from local parents, 14 instructors were sacked, 3 students expelled from various highschools and the principal had been brought up on charges. When Inko had found out that the driving force behind her son's torture was his childhood friend Katsuki, she refused to associate with her only remaining friend Mitsuki, his mother. It hurt Inko to be so alone in life but compared to the pain her son had to have felt, being set to that school to be tormented, ridiculed and beaten on a near daily basis, she could weather the loneliness.

She never did bother to find out what had happened to Katsuki, she didn't care, she took the settlement offer the school was generously giving her to not press further charges and moved within the weekend, because of how quickly the events wrapped up, it didn't make it into the national news, which she was thankful for. Inko knew the last thing Izuku wanted was pity from even more people. She would hear the neighbors sometimes, "There goes the quirkless boy, isn't he so sad." Or more rude comments, "Ugh, I can't believe they let his kind wander around on their own." She had bit her tongue to stop from causing a scene.

But the new suburb she had moved into from the apartment was much nicer, Izuku had a bit of a walk to his new Junior High, but it was still close enough to familiar areas, so it wasn't completely alien to them both. Dagobah Municipal Beach Park was closer, and the city was in talks about finally getting it cleaned up. That however wouldn't happen for a few years.

Izuku spent the first year and a half of junior high secluded, drawn into himself. His fear of standing out had grown drastically after his recovery of the sheer brutality he had faced at his old school, he barely spoke and when he did he whispered, hoping that people would ignore him. However, the torment he had endured may have been able to beat his confidence down, what no one was strong enough to do was take away his heroic spirit, what drives him to want to help people. And it rose up once again.

* * *

One day Izuku was walking passed another of the second-year class rooms, he heard voices. "Can you believe that midget, "Oh here's a love letter because I think I'm worth someone noticing me. Bah, if she didn't have such a large rack no one would even bother to make an attempt not to bowl her over in the halls."

Izuku looked around and saw a small girl, and he knew small as she barely came up to his waist, tears streaming like a river down her cheeks. Then the voices called out again, "Look she heard you, you hear that you fuck, maybe go jump off the roof if you want someone to love you." Before three boys pushed her to the ground and left. Izuku's heart panged in sympathy as he recalled how the kids at his old school would try to make him commit suicide because he wanted so desperately to be a hero. He hung his head at how much of a coward he was that he couldn't even offer a single word of encouragement to the girl as she walked passed him sniffling and choking back on a sob. The only sound to escape him lips was a strangled gasp. Then he heard a door slam down the hall behind him, suddenly he remembered that door led to the roof.

He didn't realize when he had moved but he tackled the exit door with his shoulder so hard it broke the handle off and he fell to the floor, he looked up with fear filled eyes as he saw the girl look at him with a confused face as she stood on the edge. She mouthed the words, "It's okay" before she stepped back.

There was a loud crash and scream, as the roof of a teacher's car was caved in, Izuku wheezed in pain as he pulled himself into a seated position from the mangled metal. He released his tight grip on the sobbing girl in his arms, she had been completely unharmed as Izuku had rolled as he grabbed her and absorbed the entire impact of falling three stories. With a quiet voice he asked, staring into the girl's circular pink eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I don't, I don't want to die," she cried into his chest.

"I didn't either." He said, remembering his failed attempt years ago. As the faculty rushed out and an ambulance was called, Izuku continued to comfort the girl, "It hurts though, it hurts so much to want something with everything that you have, and to be rejected at every turn." He spoke softly to her, she began to dry her eyes on her hands.

"What did you do to make the pain go away," she asked. Hoping this angel who saved her could mend a broken heart.

"I kept letting people hurt me, it was, it was wrong." Izuku confessed, "I tried to be strong and that only made it worse because I had no one."

"I have no one, so that means I'm just going to hurt more and more, I, I don't think I can take that." She cried.

"No, you have me, and I won't hurt you." Izuku rubbed circles into her back.

Over the next few months Izuku and Manami were inseparable, every lunch, every break they could be found together, her in his lap and many times words weren't even said between them, they didn't need to, just being there was enough. Some of the other students thought it was cute, but others voiced how "Looks like the biggest losers decided they would rather be losers together," but as much as that infuriated Manami that people would look at her hero Izuku like that, he made sure to remind her that he was here for her.

Inko was in love with the small woman, and when she met Manami Aiba's parents she suddenly had friends again, both parents quirks were strange in a way, one increased energy levels in a person and the other caused an increase in serotonin when used on a person, combined made someone feel like a million bucks, they were careful though as either quirks could be highly addictive. When Manami's parents had come into the hospital after hearing her daughter had tried to kill herself, they were in pieces, but finding her cuddling next to a young boy with green hair and then hearing what he did for a complete stranger they thanked the Midoriya's and it didn't take more than five seconds for any of the parents to see how close their children had gotten in such an incredibly short amount of time. To the point that the mothers had already started a wedding planner.

The adults would spend time together as they discussed their lives, until a question brought up by Manami's father led to Izuku and Inko confessing to their respective friends what had been their past. Manami's parents comforted Inko as she wept and cried about how much of a bad parent she was to miss all the signs, which turned into a pity party on both sides, that later then became them all apologizing and cheering each other up about how much of a good job they were doing raising their children.

In Manami's room, she was having a different reaction, she had started throwing things around in anger at how people could be so cruel to her not yet official boyfriend. When Izuku picked her up as she was about to smash her computer, she struggled in his grasp, demanding to be put down and taken to the people who hurt her Izuku, when he swore that they would never hurt him again and that he would rather spend time with the happy and loving girl he fell in love with, she melted into his hold.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"Mean what?" he cooed as he stroked her hair.

"That you fell in love with me," she looked into his emerald eyes, hopeful tears forming.

Izuku leaned down with all the confidence he could muster and planted a deep kiss and held her frame to his much larger body, "With all of my might, I love you Ai-chan." As a strand of saliva connected their lips.

"Midori-Ai, I love you too." She tackled him down onto her bed and their lips met again, they broke apart when they heard the click of a camera, their parents had been watching the two of them make out for the last minute. After explaining that they were both too young to do anything more than making out, the parents left the two blushing teens alone.

"Ai-chan, will you uh, be my," he started to ask before she kissed him again.

"Always, Midori-Ai," she answered.

* * *

As summer came upon them in their third year of junior high Izuku wanted to take Manami to his favorite place growing up, since their school was having a half-day he figured he could avoid any of his old bullies, so when they walked under an overpass he was startled to hear a manhole cover rattle.

Izuku crept forward slowly keeping Manami behind him, something about this felt off to him. Before a sludgy mass shot out of the hole and looked around before spotting the two teens. "Hmm looks like I just got a disguise and a hostage, he won't dare attack me like that. Come here plaything," as he launched itself forward. Izuku noticed it's trajectory, it was heading straight towards Manami, he reacted and intercepted the slime and it engulfed him instead.

Manami started crying and desperately trying to claw Izuku out of the mass but it proved fruitless. She watched as Izuku began choking on the sludge and he mouthed to her, "It's okay," before his body stilled. Manami dropped to her knees and let out a heart wrenching scream.

"TEXAS SMASH!" and then a massive force of wind splattered the slime all over the underpass. Manami looked up and saw the Number One Hero All Might, the Symbol of Peace, of Hope, but then looked at Izuku's unmoving body and to her all hope was lost. She frantically pounded on Izuku's chest, kissing him and begging him to wake up.

All Might paused and watched with bated breath as he saw this young girl pleaded to every god, old and new, anyone who was listening to not let him die. He took a step forward before suddenly the boy's body jerked and he coughed up thick sludge, as he rolled over and vomited the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Before All Might could even check if the boy was alright the girl had tackled the young man to the ground and was speaking so rapidly he couldn't understand.

Izuku caressed his girlfriend's head, "It's okay Ai-chan, I'm fine, what saved…" as he looked up from the ground and saw his idol, standing with a knowing smirk. "AlL MiGHt!" he shouted with a cough. "Holy, I mean, did you save me?"

All Might struck a pose, "Of course young man, it's a heroes duty to save the innocent," as he walked over to the drainage and poured out the contents of two large bottles into the water, then began scooping up the remains of the sludge villain back into the now empty containers. He quickly placed them into his pocket once he felt the burning bile of blood rising in his throat, dashing quickly he signed the boy's notebook that had fallen open before turning away.

Manami nudged her star struck boyfriend, jarring him, "A-All Might, can you answer a question really quick," All Might grimaced he didn't really have time to do this, "If I don't have a quirk, can I still be a hero?" Causing the titanic hero to pause for a moment.

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous without one, no, you can't," knowing the words he spoke would crush the boy's dreams. He launched himself into the sky leaving behind a devastated teenage boy and his girlfriend to pick up the pieces of his shattered dreams.

"Well, what, what does he know, you already saved me and that means you're my hero," she said pulling on his hand, let's go home, today just isn't our day. Izuku slowly nodded and they headed a different path back home.

Suddenly as they neared an intersection an explosion rang out, Izuku rushed over to the scene with Manami trailing close behind him. They saw an entire block burning, Backdraft trying to contain the blaze, while Death Arms and Kamui Woods tried to keep the crowd back. Mount Lady was struggling to squeeze into the older street which was much smaller than the main roads. Izuku looked to a skeletal looking man in the backrow, "What happened?"

"A villain, took a hostage, slime one from earlier in the day," Toshinori dejectedly stated.

"But All Might captured him just ten minutes ago, what happened, where did he go?" Izuku looked around for the larger than life hero.

"Don't know, but I don't think he's coming. And the other heroes are waiting for someone with a better suited quirk to handle the situation." Toshinori said while staring at the ground in shame. But he looked up quickly when he heard screaming, the boy from earlier had run in, ducking the pros and charging the villain.

In just a few seconds the boy had all but retrieved the hostage and incapacitated the villain that a pro could capitalize on the pain of a bag of school supplies striking your only vulnerable area would do. But none did, and the still stuck arm of the hostage reared back popping and crackling with deadly explosions. All Might swelled in size, ignoring the pain at going over his limit, he flew through the crowd, "DELWARE SMASH" as he delivered such a powerful uppercut it cleared the slime and made it rain at the drastic drop in pressure.

He failed to remember that the boy from earlier had been with his short girlfriend, nor did he notice that she had been standing behind the both of them and watched him transform. When he tried to sneak away from the reporters as the quirkless boy from earlier slowly trudged away calling for his girlfriend, she took the moment and struck, throwing a rock at the skeletal form of Toshinori.

"How dare you," she shouted at him. He looked at her and tried to pretend she had the wrong person. "No you don't All Might, I saw you transform, how fucking dare you. That sweet and heroic boy does what everyone else couldn't or wouldn't, even you, he acted and tried to save that boy and you're just going to let him walk away hating himself because the reporters and pros jumped on him for not having a quirk." She fumed.

"Well screw you Mr. Number One, you tell him he can't be a hero and then give him crap for being braver than everyone there combined. I can't believe he looks up to you." She stomped away to go catch up to Izuku. Leaving Toshinori alone with his thoughts.

As Izuku slowly began walking along the beachside, his small in size but big in love girlfriend doing everything she could to comfort him but this pain was raw, it was deep, because to hear the one person you looked up to the most, a pseudo father figure after yours left, say the words that cut deep as any blade. It was more than even the pure love Manami provided could heal, she hoped that time would help. Before a screeching sound ahead of them gave them pause, as All Might skid into their path.

Before Manami could open her mouth to give the hero another earful of what she thought of him, he spoke. "I'm sorry, I was wrong." All Might said, "I was weak and a coward, we all were, then you stepped up when no one else did, if not for your strong willed lover, I would have made a terrible mistake by ignoring you. Young man, I think, no I know you can be a hero someday, and I swear that I will help you make that dream a reality."

Manami watched as Izuku sunk to his knees and bawled, the emotions of the day welling up inside him, before she latched onto him to provide support, "Do you really mean it All Might, you'll help him?" she glared at the man who hurt the love of her life just an hour ago.

"Yes, I have a way," then All Might spent the next hour explaining One for All and a bit of the history of the quirk, when he showed the scar Izuku asked if it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw, when he denied it, Izuku was prepared to let it go, but Manami pressed the issue. Which led to All Might explaining the history of All for One and One for All.

She asked Izuku not to take the quirk with how dangerous it seemed to be, but when he looked at her with eyes filled with hopes and dreams, she relented, "Okay, but if you are training him, I'm supervising, you will not do this alone, Midori-AI."

Over the next ten months Izuku would push himself to his limits, then go beyond them, growing stronger, faster, tougher and in Manami's case, way super hotter. Until the day of the exam, when Izuku begged Manami to take it with him.

"I'm not hero material, I don't think I can use my quirk to save anyone." She said.

"You already do, you save me every day, you have for the last two years, and I hope you'll save me forever," before landing a deep kiss as he held her up in his arms, she really enjoyed his new muscles he could carry her for hours and not tire, most of the time was spent making out though. He had grown taller over the period of training, but she had remained the same, the only thing growing had been her breasts.

She relented to his whim, _"Damn him he knows I can't say no to his begging if his tongue is wrestling with mine."_

And so they made their way towards U.A. to start their dream, to begin their adventure, to hopefully not get crushed by a giant, fucking robot.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Midori-Ai can be read as Green Love, which is the Kanji reading of the words, however without the hyphen, if you read it instead into Hiragana its closer to Ryukuai, which is Love Affair, either way this is Manami's way of expressing her absolute love and affection for Izuku's.

Ai-chan can be read as him calling her his love, or it directly translates to Love Lover. Which is a fun nod to the old speculation on her name before she was properly introduced.

Another thing I noticed is her first name Manami sounds like the French word for My Female Friend, Mon Amie. She was designed specifically to be as cuddly as possible.

This was written because SonicMax practically begged for it and then I had an idea, this is going to be my third MHA story that I start, Drabbles doesn't count, this is also the only one of the three where Midoriya gets One for All, so that will be different.

How will Izuku handle the power. One for All and a Love boost, villains beware it's:

LOVE SMASH!

God the destructive force is going to be insane.

Soon though, confrontations to happen.

Mini-Girlfriend and Childhood Bully, who wins the shouting match

Nomu, more like What Is Love, Baby Don't Hurt Me, Nomu.

Battle of the midget pervs, who has to raunchiest collection, "Ai-chan when did you get video of me taking a shower?"

Does it still count as a fight if you're just making out, on national television?

"Hold my earings, this knife wielding yandere is going down," THOT THROWDOWN!

Is it wrong to adopt a girl whose taller than you?

Oh god this was so much hurt and comfort, so much fluff, I almost drowned in it.

If it feels disjointed that's because I kept adding and cutting parts that felt worse to me, there was this 1500 word part involving cops that never went anywhere in the first draft and I hated everything I was writing.

Hope people can tolerate until I can make some headway into the story and smooth things out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Testing My Love

" _Or I could just fucking die"_ , Izuku thought as he plummeted towards the ground, inches away from a bloody mess, he feels a sensation of weightlessness wash over him, he opens his eyes and notices a girl with a brown bob and pink cheeks staring at him. Before Manami takes the opportunity to spin her love around like he's on a carnival ride, "aaaahhhh," he shouts, having a history of hating rollercoasters.

"Oh I'm sorry, release," as she touches the tips of her fingers together and the boy crashes to the ground in a heap. "I thought it would be a bad to trip on your first day." both girls reaching down and pick Izuku off the ground, "I'm Ochako Ururaka, it's nice to meet you Mr. Deku," she greets the strangers, extending both her hands to the pair.

"It's Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya," Izuku corrects her, after years of all the lovey dovey with Ai-Chan Izuku can finally talk to girls like a normal human being, sort of.

"But that boy said," she spoke with confusion.

The green haired boy shakes his head violently, "Kaachan's a jerk, if any part of the this test is based on personality he's going to get the lowest score possible." he jokes with her. He glances down and notices she hasn't let go of his hand, so Izuku uses his other hand to cover a cough and gesture with it, "Ururaka, this is, Manami Aiba, my girlfriend," he points out, "My very committed girlfriend." Stating firmly so there could be no confusion.

She seemed to get it at that and quickly let go of the hand, "Sorry, it's just, no, I wasn't really thinking," she rubbed the back of her head.

Looking to Ai-chan who had been unusually quiet, she's normally so friendly, but it looks like right now she's sizing up a fight. "Hmmm, I approve," she states, "You'll be a good friend." Izuku lets out a sigh of relief that he had been holding. Before Manami takes Izuku's hand and pulls him towards the testing hall.

* * *

The two end up seated between a guy with a manga word bubble for a head and another boy who has a the head of a raven. The door opens and the pro-hero Present Mic enters. "Alright party people, let me hear you say YEAAAH," as he raises his hand to his ear to listen as Aiba and Izuku cheer him on. "Oooh sends tingles down my spine. Alright Little Listeners, you have one hour to complete the written exam."

Izuku was always very good when it came to school work, however Manami wasn't, but all the time they spent together meant she had a very good study buddy, when she wasn't stopping him every five minutes to be held or kissed. So Izuku had to come up with a reward system to keep her on track, giving kisses for answering the questions right, which failed because he wanted them just as much as she did and usually a half an hour into their study time the pair could be found in each others embrace. But she got B's, which she found acceptable.

Izuku had finished his test quickly, one of the fastest, only just behind Bakugo and a tall boy with blue hair. It was just passed the half way mark when Manami finished and she wiggled in her seat because she wanted to sit in Izuku's lap like she normally did when they were together. She had issues where she disliked her small stature but the fact that she could nestle herself into her boyfriends torso made up for all of it, as she could wrap herself in his strong arms, many times falling asleep while he held her.

The testing wrapped up at the end of the hour and Izuku and Manami watched a few students scribble in a few answers as Present Mic graciously collected theirs last.

"Alright my adoring fans, head on out these doors, and follow the markers to your allotted testing site and we can begin."

* * *

The groups began to split along different paths as they headed to the giant doors where their cards indicated. Izuku was relieved to see Bakugo turn off just before the sign for the exam area where Izuku and Manami had been sent to. This lead to him wondering how the testing was assigned because he thought it lucky that he was able to stay with someone he was comfortable around. Then Manami tugged on his sleeve, "Look Midori-Ai, it's O-chan." As she pointed to Ochako who was stretching.

"We should go wish her good luck then," Izuku trying to be friendly, but the both of them were stopped as a tall boy got in theirfaces and accused them of trying to sabotage other contestants, this caused a few other competitors to snicker and discount the nervous boy and short girl.

Present Mic stood on a rickety looking scaffolding, "Alright listeners, you have 15 minutes to score as many points as possible, don't waste time, GO!" he shouted as the doors opened. Nobody moved, "What are you waiting for, you don't get a count down in the real world, move it.:

Izuku and Manami rushed in, him lifting her up so other contestants stopped shoving her around. She pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks." huffing as he set her back down.

"Anytime, so we just destroy some robots?" Manami asked as she saw some scrap, on the ground.

Izuku and her moved down the streets trying to find bots of their own to destroy, when one limped by, Izuku dashed forward and punched it, only to fall to his knees and hold his hand, "Ohh that hurt, why didn't One for All do anything?" as he nursed his sore fist.

Manami crawled up on top of the machine and reprogrammed it so she hand manual control over the robot, "And done, this will help me earn points." as she fiddled with her makeshift controls and piloted the robot as Izuku studied his limbs. "Well All Might did say it would take some time to kick in, kind of wish he gave it to you yesterday at least."

* * *

Earlier that morning

"I am very proud that you completed your training, young Midoriya, now is the time for me to pass on One for All to you." All Might stood proud as Izuku tried to take his shirt from his girlfriend who very much did not want him to put it back on.

"So now I need you to, EAT THIS" as he plucked one of his hairs from his head, making Izuku let go and Manami fall to the ground.

"What?" Izuku said.

"Yes, how else did you think I would need to transfer the quirk over?" All Might boasted.

"Not like this, I can tell you that." Manami laughed.

* * *

"Don't laugh it was weird." Izuku hid his face in his hands, "I just don't know how it hasn't taken a hold yet."

In the time they were walking Manami had used her hot-wired robot to blast a quite a few robots, earning some points.

"Awwww Yeah, that's the one minute warning contestants, time to kick it into overdrive. All the pointers are powered down for easy pickings, rack up those points." Present Mic's voice carried over from back the entrance.

Izuku began panicking, "I still haven't gotten a point yet, I need to find some robots." Manami looked over at her distressed boyfriend and opened her mouth to comfort him but those words were replaced by some other.

"Holy moly," she pointed up at the skyline. Izuku looked just as a kaiju sized robot crashed through buildings, scattering rubble and debris everywhere. The other contestants ran away from the machine. Obviously recalling the warning from the instructor.

The Zero-pointer, get caught by it and you might as well give up, is what they were told. Izuku slumped his shoulders and resigned himself to his fate before he heard a cry for help. Turning quickly he saw Ochako stuck under a slab of concrete. No one was turning back to help, so Izuku ran in.

Manami watched her boyfriend run towards the huge robot and told him to stop, until he saw what he was running to. And she abandoned her deactivated robot and rushed in after him.

"Help, I'm stuck and I can't use my quirk to lift it," she cried to her two rescuers.

"Alright on the count of three," Izuku squatted down. Manami ready to pull the girl out from under, "One," he braced himself against the large stone. "Two," Manami grabbed the brunettes shoulders. "Three," he lifted the sizable rock up and Manami dragged her out. Ochako tried to stand but fell down.

"My ankle I can't put pressure on in. The Zero Pointer is going to get us." She cried out.

Izuku feeling a deep wellspring of power surging through his body, "Ai-chan, I have it, I can use it now." he shouted.

"That's great sweetie, but that thing is going to get us." she shot back to him.

"Not if I can take it out." He said, remembering the words from All Might, _"Clench your buttcheeks and shout Smash."_

Manami activated her quirk and gave her love a kiss on the lips, "For good luck," as she watched a pink aura flow over him as red lines raced across his legs, "Go get'em lover boy."

Izuku rocketed up high level with the machine threatening to squash his girlfriend and friend. He pulled his arm back as the force of even doing that shredded his shirt. "SMAAAAAAAAASHHH!" as his fist collided with the robots head, cratering it. While also lifting and sending the robot crashing hundreds of feet away into the back wall of the zone, before it the force of the punch exploded the rooftops of the buildings for three blocks and debris and loose rubble flew around the battlefield like a hurricane had struck. The robot didn't fair much better as hundreds of tons of concrete from the destroyed buildings was flung into it, pummeling it until nothing but shredded metal and wires remained.

The force of Izuku shooting up had him pause in the air, _"Wow that's an incredible view, does All Might get to see this every time he jumps, it's almost like I'm flying,"_ before the sensation of falling took hold and Izuku plummeted to the ground, he yelled as he fell to the ground, before preparing for a signature All Might landing, when he hit the ground, it shook lightly as he stood up tall and proud. The other contestants looking between the devastation he caused and the boy they had dismissed earlier, unsure of what to make of the first instance of a Love Smash.

Manami cheered for her boyfriend and tackled him into tight hug, and kissed him for such an awesome display of power, his power, that he bleed, sweat and suffered to get. "Midori-Ai, that was, absolutely incredible. Who cares if you didn't get any points, that was amazing, the best punch in the world."

"And that's time, good job to everyone who competed, we'll send out results in two weeks. Get some rest, you earned it." Present Mic's loud voice carrying across the field.

As Ochako stood after being treated by Recovery Girl, "No points, but he's so strong," she whispered before running off to find a judge.

* * *

Izuku was a little dejected. "I just hope All Might's not disappointed that I didn't get any points," he sighed.

Manami walked hand in hand with Izuku as they made their way back to the train station, "Pssh that big kid's probably going nuts over that punch of yours. How do you feel anyway?"

Izuku stretched his arm and legs, "Pretty sore actually I don't think that would have ended well for me if you didn't use your quirk on me. And I can't rely on you being there for me every time either," he relented.

"Well how did it feel to use it, I mean after ten months of hard labor, it's got to feel like something right?" she asked.

Izuku scratched his chin, "Powerful, but like there's too much to handle in just one spot."

Manami thought, Izuku was great at analyzing other people's quirk and coming up with a strategy but he tended to miss out on what was right underneath his nose. "Maybe, don't do that then?" she offered.

"Don't what?" Izuku was confused at the wording, "Don't use the quirk?"

She playfully poked him in the side, "Don't use it in just one spot, you goof. I mean think about it, All Might when he gets all big isn't just making one part big at a time, they all go, pmph" as she struck his signature pose, getting her boyfriend to laugh at the sight. "Oh not cool enough, well how about this," as she posed with her rump out, "Can All Might do this?" she began waggling her butt at him. Making Izuku laugh even harder.

"Please, don't make me imagine All Might doing that, I wouldn't be able to look at him ever again." he begged between fits of laughter. "But maybe you're right, he doesn't try to use it in one spot, but everywhere, maybe I should try that too. Tomorrow, I need some sleep I'm tired."

"I know baby, I know," as Manami rested her head on his chest.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Wow that is some positive reception, all because I got a review on another story asking for more.

Well I'm working on chapters this is surprisingly easy, the hardest part so far is that I keep falling back into first person at times, then I have to back and correct it.

Helps speed up the editing though.

So first off, I hope people continue to like this, because it's actually really fun to write, very fluffy.

Second I thought it was stupid how in one night with Gran Torino, Izuku figured out Full Cowl, over a damn Microwave too. Well Manami is there to help and she's actually pretty intelligent able to hack into U.A.'s systems, she's a computer nerd, so I figured out a way for her to get some points, the robots have to be programmed to do something and considering how many there are, must be easy to program and test, so that wouldn't be hard for her to bypass.

As a result she has a different outlook, so I hope people can understand why I went with Izuku discovering Full Cowl before the Hosu arc.

The Love Smash, One For All gives incredible power, but I don't see that it increased his durability all that much or at least it's not proportioned the same, but Aiba's quirk, Love, gives a power boost to the body. Which you would think would make it worse for Izuku but to me, OfA gives him power, but doesn't enhance the body, but Love, enhances the body which in turn makes it more durable along with faster and stronger. So that is just enough to not have OfA shatter his body, though he could still do that if he doesn't have the Love boost.

There is going to be some Bakugo bashing, but not a lot, at least until the Sports Festival which I have written a couple of chapters of that already, I am really excited that to get to that point, oh man I hope you like lemons and one sided beatdowns.

But before that, we need to meet the rest of my potential victims.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Spark Of Love

The two weeks of waiting for the letters from U.A. went by relatively unnoticed, as did the two lovers, even though it was announced to their third-year classmates, no one seemed to care that both of them actually took the chance to get into the premier school. So the two spent their time training, Aiba realizing that strength was never going to be her strong suit, struggled to get her quirk to work as more than just a single shot power boost. She was close, she could feel it, her quirk was ready to evolve into something more. But it just wasn't there, which left her disappointed, at least until she could watch Izuku stress his limits, he had figured out that he could layer One for All over his entire body, but instead of swelling up like All Might, which she was very thankful for, Izuku didn't need that gross amount of muscles, his current physique was more than enough for her.

She came into their secret training spot, which was just under the docks of Dagobah Beach, as she watched as he grunted and strained his muscles before with a thunderous crack green lightning flickered across his body, arcing and singeing the air, the smell of burning ozone hit her nostrils. "Wow, All Might can't do that." She said, "That's super cool Izuku."

He turned his gaze and she froze, "What's wrong?" suddenly concerned something had happened.

"Your eyes, they're so, alive." she whispered as she reach out to touch his cheek. A strand of lightning leaps across her knuckles and she yelps in surprise, breaking his concentration and he loses his hold on the quirk.

"Oh god," he grabs her hand and inspects it, "Are you okay, please tell me that didn't hurt you?"

Manami shakes her head, "No it just felt different and the same. Can you do it again?"

Izuku nods and forces the quirk across his body, the lightning dancing across his frame, he carefully watches as his girlfriend slowly places her hand on his chest, then after a moment presses herself into him. "Manami, what are you?"

"Shh, it's warm." she quietly says, "It feels just like you."

"Well you are touching me right now," he scratches his cheek.

"No, this lightning is who you are, warm, gentle, powerful, everything you are is what this lightning is, this is your quirk Izuku," she smiles up at her love, the light generated by his quirk reflects off her pink iris', suddenly they found themselves on the ground embracing each other.

"That's really beautiful Ai-chan," He whispers into her ear. "You are really beautiful."

"Zu-kun," she moans, "Please?" she asks the question she has been waiting to hear an affirmative from for months.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet." he apologizes to her.

"It's okay, I can keep waiting, I love you."

"I love you to."

* * *

"Izuku it's here," shouts Inko as she runs through the house to find her son. "I already called the Aiba's if Manami got hers yet also, and they said they were coming over right away so you can open them together." she squealed in excitement as she began to cook a huge dinner. Even though the Aiba's are only a couple of kilometers away the drive from their house takes almost thirty minutes because of the winding roads, but walking only takes about ten.

Manami doesn't even knock when she gets to the Midoriya's, she just runs straight in calling for Izuku. Her parents trailing behind her and greet Inko and go sit in the living room. "Good evening Inko," Aiba's mother says, "I wasn't even aware until Manami had come home that she took the test with Izuku." As the parents watched their children run off into Izuku's room.

"They can get each other to do anything, can't they," Aiba's father said.

"Except give us grandchildren yet." Inko said frustrated, the wedding planner had expanded to include a birthing guide as well, since the three adults had zero doubts that those two were destined to wed.

With the two teens they each opened their letters and a disc labeled one and another labeled two fell out of their respective envelopes. Manami reached over and turned on the disc labeled one.

"I AM HERE," came the shouting voice of All Might, "As a projection." The teens laughing at the heroes antics. "Now you maybe wondering why I haven't contacted either of you since the exam, well that's because I, All Might, will be teaching at U.A. this year." he began, both teens waiting with baited breath for the results. "First lets knock out the boring business, I sent the recordings together like this, because I just knew you two would watch them together." they acknowledged that he was right, but it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out, considering the amount of time he spent with them. "Young Midoriya, Young Aiba, while both of you scored very well on the written exam, I'm sure you won't be shocked at the different grades, even though miss Aiba got a total of 17 villain points, and did impress the support teacher at hacking into the test robot, with a score of 0 hero points," he paused.

"Unfortunately neither of you had enough to pass the practical." he got a solemn look, before smirking, "Is what I would say if we only graded on how many robots you destroyed. I was an entertainer in a past life." Izuku let out a strangled choke.

Aiba just turned to her boyfriend, "I'm gonna hurt him when we see him next." Izuku had no problems with that.

All Might's voice rang out once more, "Watch this footage," as the video hero pushed a button on a remote, and it sprang to life. They watched as Ochako walked up to a door and beg to share her points with the two heroes who saved her. "That there, the ability to act in a heroic manner to save others, to inspire them to also act heroically, this is what U.A. is desperate for." he pulled out a sheet, "Which is why each of you were awarded 60 Hero points, for acting in the face of failure and danger to save someone else."

The teens looked at each other, mentally asking what that meant. All Might answered that, "So here is the scoreboard." As it showed the top ten, in seventh place was Izuku, with 0/60, but what shocked them was that Manami's 17/60 meant she tied with Bakugo for first, his impressive 77/0.

"So I want to personally congratulate both of you, and welcome to your Hero Academia. Make sure to watch part two alone, it's super ultra mega top secret hero stuff." All Might finished as the video cut out.

* * *

The two teens cheered in joy, as they rushed out of Izuku's room. "So I take it you both passed." Inko stated.

"Yeah, Izuku got seventh place." Manami shouted, Impressing the parents as they didn't think Izuku would do _that_ well without a quirk, but they saw how much he was working in the past year to get strong enough to make it, so it was just unexpected. The boys next words floored them however.

"No, even better, Ai-chan got first," Izuku boasted louder. The three parents looked back and forth between their kids.

"Honey, that's amazing," Mr. Aiba stated, incredibly proud his daughter had some huge potential as a hero.

"Well not first, I tied, for first," she confessed.

"Oh that's great baby girl," Mrs. Aibi hugged her daughter, then asked a mood killing question, "Who else got first with you."

Both the teens clammed up, neither wanting to mention who was potentially making their way into their lives again, before Izuku spoke it softly, "Kaachan did."

Inko froze, "What did you say?"

"Mom, Katsuki, he got in" Izuku stated quietly.

The Aiba's looked back and forth between mother and son, waiting for the eruption. "Well, then maybe he, maybe he took to heart what happened three years ago and became a better person," Inko stated, but to her it was a prayer.

Manami hugged Inko, "Don't worry, I'll keep Izuku safe, if Katsuki tries anything I'll scratch his eyes out." she vowed.

Inko lifted the small girl, "That makes me feel a lot better, you two keep each other out of trouble, I really don't want to have to come to U.A. because of some bullies, Mommy will be in jail that night after she gets done with them." As she went back to quietly chopping vegetables.

"We are going to go back to Izuku's room and uh, watch videos, okay mom and dad?" She inches back taking Izuku to his room, both needing to watch the other video from All Might.

"If you need privacy to "Watch videos"," Mr. Aiba airquoted, "Just put a sock or your bra on the door handle, we'll understand."

Izuku covered his face, "We aren't, I'm, not ready for that yet."

The Aiba's perked up at that, "So baby you are then?" her mother asked.

"MOM," before she rushed in the room and slammed the door shut, only to open it again to pull her embarrassed boyfriend inside. "How can they just ask something like that? The nerve," the diminutive girl paced his room. Izuku used the tried and true method to soothe her, by picking her up and cradling him to his chest, which she began to nuzzle into.

"Let's see what All Might had to keep secret." as he hit the play button. "I AM HERE," he called out again, "As another projection. I said this was a secret so that you would make sure you were alone, if you're not hit pause and get somewhere." the video hero paused again to wait, "Ok so here's the thing, originally I accepted the position to find a student with potential to carry my quirk, but with finding you two, I no longer needed to do that. So for that, I just need to continue teaching until the last embers of One For All burn out of me." All Might shrugged, "Now the other teachers know about my 'condition', but none of the staff besides, Recovery Girl and the principal, know about my connection to the both of you, so that means I didn't pull any strings to get either of you in. I just needed those two aware in case something happens to me in the future." Izuku frowned at the idea of All Might not being there.

"But don't worry, you'll see me around and you'll have each other, which is more than I had when I got the quirk," All Might wiped a tear from his eye, "And Izuku, I want to thank you, that the first time you used One for All was to save another person, I know I made the right choice and I am so very proud of what a strong young man you already are. And how much I believe in you, I know it probably doesn't mean very much, since you have so many people who love and back you up, but I'll be one more. If you want I'll be down at the beach at 10 tonight if you wanted to talk or whatever." All Might scratched the back of his head, "You don't have to if you don't want to but either way I'm proud of you."

The video cut out leaving the two bodies in the dark, Manami felt a drop of wetness hit her cheek, and she looked up into the tear filled eyes of her true love. "Izuku?"

"He said," he sniffed, "He said he was proud of me." Izuku struggled to breathe, "I've always, always wanted to hear that, it, it, it."

"Shhh, I get it, and for what it's worth, I'm proud of you," Manami hugged him, "Ever since I met you I have been proud of you."

"Thank you," Izuku whispered, both their stomachs growled ending the moment. "hehe, let's go get some food."

"Sure."

* * *

Later that night, both teens snuck out of their homes and met up and walked to the beach under the starlit sky together. They approached the sand and saw the skeletal form of Toshinori in a coat. "You both made it, that's" before he was cut off by Izuku hugging him.

"Thank you," was all he said, was all that was needed to be said.

"Anytime young Midoriya, and what about you young Aibaaaa," he let out a cry as she had smacked him in the face with her thrown shoe.

"That's for that 'entertainer' crap you tried to pull. God, you are such a drama queen." before she joined the hug, "And that's for being so kind to Midori-Ai."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Help I'm drowning in fluff.

So before you all lynch me for having Manami match Katsuki in score, check the wiki for the entrance exam, four people got in the 40's and 50's with villain points, but of them scraped out more than 10 Hero points, when ignoring Izuku and Bakugo the other top ten people got in the 30's and 40's of Hero Points, if any of those people did better one or the other, they would have blown Bakugo right out of first place.

So Manami getting the same 60 Hero points that Izuku got, even with a low amount of villain points, would be enough to match, I didn't think it would be fair to take first from him, but oh man is he going to be pissed that he tied. Especially when he meets Manami.

Now I just need to decide on a transfer student, here's hoping I can see the rest of 1-B's quirks, Thicc Lizard Girl, better be cool.

Future chapters

You know news outlets digitize their articles and all I had to do was search your name to find a few about you.

For one minute I am the most world's champion and you are toast

I might be the same size as you, but that just means I'm perfectly sized for him


	4. Chapter 4 - History of Love

"Come on sweetie our homeroom is this way," Manami called out to her boyfriend who was lagging behind because he kept stopping to check each door.

"How can you be so certain?" he asked.

"Duh, I picked up a copy of the student handbook," she raised up the book she was holding, "It has a map of the school for students who might get lost."

Izuku chuckled, "Right, that makes sense, why didn't I think about doing that?"

"Because I'm the smart one," Manami proudly stated, before skipping over and hopping up, knowing Izuku would catch her as she kissed his cheek, "And you're the cute one."

"Nooo, you're the cute one." Izuku kissed her back.

"How about we both be cute and you mush that cute butt of yours down the hall," she said as she patted his firm behind, "We don't want to be late for the first day. Now charge." The pair laughed their way down the halls and came to a large door.

"Makes sense," Manami stated.

"Yeah if you have someone like Mt. Lady, she wouldn't fit through a door if she was all big and stuff." Izuku agreed.

As Izuku reached for the door, he paused, and chose to listen in on the loud conversation he was hearing inside.

"I cannot believe you, remove your feet from the desk, it's disrespectful of our forebears to show this hallowed institute such rude behavior, it is unbecoming of a hero in training." Shouted a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to the pair.

The other voice was very recognizable to Izuku who groaned in displeasure, "The fuck you say to me, I'll kill you for that, forebear and hallowed, what are you some rich elitist. What school did you go to?"

"Kill me, that's so, I went to Somei Junior High School, and I'll have you know they taught manners and decency to their students."

"Midori-Ai, what's wrong?" Manami asked.

Izuku dropped his hand, "Kaachan is in there."

Manami hopped out of his arms and took his hand, "I'm here for you and I meant it, I'll scratch his eyes out if he tries anything, so let's get this over with and meet the other students at least, they can't possibly be as bad as him right?" she nervously chuckled.

Izuku steeled his nerves, "Right, they are making heroes here, sure Kaachan getting in is just because he's strong but that doesn't mean everyone else is going to be like him, positive attitude."

As the two entered the room, Kaachan crackled his quirk, "You fucking extra get out of my face."

"Fine we'll just see what our teacher has to say about your behavior." said a tall blue haired boy, before he noticed the two lovers in the door way, "Ahh you two, I want to apologize." he said bowing at the hips.

"What for?" Izuku questioned, not sure when this guy had done anything to offend him.

"Hey wait, you're the guy from the exam who was really stuck up." Manami pointed out.

"Yes, I was, it wasn't fair to take my nervousness out on fellow contestants, after watching you two save that one girl, I realized that you both recognized the true nature of the test. I am Tenya Iida," he extended his hands out which both of them took.

"Not sure what you mean, I just did what I felt I had to do. Izuku Midoriya," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he's just a hero like that, always running in to save other people," then Manami glared at Bakugo, "even if they don't deserve it. He's the perfect guy like that. Manami Aiba, hopefully soon to be Manami Midoriya," she teased her boyfriend, making him blush.

Iida was taken aback by the apparent sudden confession, "That sounds, well, unusual." But before the conversation could go any further, a squeal came from behind them.

"Midoriya-kun, Aiba-chan," as Ochako ran forward and pulled them into a hug. "I can't believe we get to be in the same class together."

"Ururaka-san, good morning," Izuku said as he tried to get free of her hug. Which he managed leaving Manami held like a doll in the overly eager girls arms.

"Traitor," Manami snapped, before looking up with a smile, "Hello O-chan."

"That's so cool you guys got in, but Midoriya-kun, didn't you say you got zero points?" Ochako asked.

Iida quirked an eyebrow, "Zero points, but you completely demolished the 0-Pointer, like it was nothing, how did you get nothing?"

Izuku ever nervous when all attention was trained on him, Manami came to his defense, "He got zero villain points, his bravery at rescuing O-chan was enough to earn him sixty hero points." she answered.

"Right the 'letter' showed the scores," Iida remembered, "I did only get nine hero points, to my dismay I put my own self above helping my fellow contestants."

"Oh so if Midoriya-kun got sixty points," she looked down at the girl in her arms, "What did you get Aiba-chan?"

"Seventy-seven," Manami answered. "Can you put me down, usually only Midori-Ai gets to hold me for this long."

Ochako set the tiny girl down, but not without grumbling about being so damn cuddly. "Seventy-seven that's incredibly, did you get first place?"

Manami shook her head, "No I tied," the pointed her finger across the room at the boy who was growing angrier and angrier by the minute, "With _him_ "

"The fuck did you say, you little," Bakugo started to say before the door slammed open and giant caterpillar, no a man dressed like a caterpillar, wiggled into the room.

"All of you sit down and shut up." the students followed the order and Manami pulled Izuku into one of the back corners, so that they were as far from Katsuki as possible, so the people next to them were a girl with breasts slightly larger than her own and a boy with a stern expression.

"That took 8 seconds, in the future you would do well to not waste time like that, go to the locker room and put on a track suit and head to the field we're doing a quirk apprehension test." As he took off the sleeping bag.

* * *

In the locker rooms, Izuku stripped as fast as he could and put on the tracksuit, which in his haste was a size to small for him, so it ran tight across his chest and hugged his nethers a bit closely. Manami was having the opposite problem, each time she tried to put on the smallest suit it kept popping the zipper as she brought it up over her chest but the next largest size she might as well be swimming in.

"Grr, damn these huge breasts of mine, my sweetie baby likes to look at you but you make finding cute things to wear a pain." she growled at her boobs. The girl who was sitting next to her in class came over to Manami.

She lifted her shirt, and in a spark of red lights, created a larger U.A. jacket, "Here, this should fit a bit better, I can understand not finding clothes that fit well, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." She introduced herself.

"Manami Aiba, and thanks. That seems like a super useful quirk." she smiled as she pulled the zipper up, the shirt was still a little tight but it wasn't threatening to burst and show her goods to everyone. "Hopefully I can put in a request with someone for something that fits better." recalling that she usually special orders her clothes, even without a mutant type quirk her body is a very different shape than is traditional. When the groups met up at the chalked field, Manami squealed in delight and ran towards her boyfriend, "Oh, Midori-Ai, it fits perfectly," as she traced her index finger up his leg and reached for his package.

Aizawa shouted, "Rule 1, no molesting each other in front of me, never had to make that rule before, but you all seem like you are going to cause me no end of headaches."

Izuku covered his face, while some of the other students laughed ranging from amusement to uncomfortable. "Sorry sensei," Izuku apologized, Manami just stuck her tongue out and called him a spoilsport.

"So because I had to scold one of the first placers, lets see if the other can manage to achieve better results, Bakugo, come up here." He ordered the ashen haired boy. Bakugo complied, but stomped his way over to his teacher. "What was your record long distance throw in junior high?" as he handed him a baseball.

"67 meters," Bakugo rubbed his nose.

"Throw it but use your quirk this time." the teacher instructed.

Bakugo grinned maliciously, "Now we're talking," he wound up his pitch, and shouted as he threw, "DIE!"

" _Die, so I guess he hasn't changed much at all."_ Izuku thought.

Aizawa watched as the sensor in his hand beeped, then displayed the results, 705.2 meters, "This is what you have been held back from, since none of your middle schools could allow you to train your quirks you haven't seen what you can really do, this is what we're doing here to day, show me what you got." Aizawa turned back as Bakugo went back to line, grinning at being given free reign to use his destructive quirk.

The other students thought this was going to be a fun exercise and said as such, "Oh, you think this will be fun, that you're here in the best school to play games," Aizawa quirked his eyebrow, "Well games have rules, it has winners and losers, so whoever scores last, I expel."

"What, that's too harsh sensei," Ochako said to her teacher.

"Harsh, you think it's harsh that one bad performance can end your career, you think it's harsh that this is a way to simulate real life. Well there are thousands of kids every year who try to get accepted into forty spots, if you don't like that, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Aizawa glared, "Everyone else take this seriously, or you'll find yourself looking to your future elsewhere."

The students grumbled but followed the stern teacher to a different part of the track, "Fifty meter dash, I'm not explaining how this works, you can tell what it is."

The group stood back and watched as Iida set an impressive record of 3.04 seconds, "Wow, that's fast," Manami whispered to Izuku, as she was called up to run next to a boy with large lips. Her size made her agile, but hindered how fast she could go, even joining in Izuku on morning runs during his ten months of hellish training, she scored a meager 7.8 seconds. "Sorry, I'm not that quick." She said dejectedly for scoring so low.

"Nonsense, that's so much faster than when we were in junior high," Izuku kissed her forehead, "all that training is really paying off." As he lined up, to his displeasure next to Bakugo.

"So even the shrimp can score better than you, don't know how you cheated to get in Deku, but after today everyone is going to see how worthless you really are." As the explosive boy flung his arms behind him.

Izuku calmed his breathing, and lines of red wrapped themselves around his exposed flesh, green lightning crackling. _Full Cowl 5%_

Bakugo froze and starred at the boy, he failed to register that the bell rang and Izuku shot off ahead of him, managing to score an impressive 4.21 seconds. Currently the second lowest number. Shaking his head from his stupor, he rocketed off, scoring a much lower 6.47 seconds. As Izuku was walking back towards the other students, he heard a shout. "You son of a bitch," and turned as he heard the popping of Kaachan flinging himself forward.

Aizawa at the time was readying the next batch of students when he heard the commotion. He strode over to intercept the angry student before another voice screamed. "Don't you dare," the smallest student in class, raced to intercept Bakugo and flung herself at him, and began pounding her tiny fists on his skull.

Bakugo reached up to yank the small girl off him before Izuku's fist collided with his face, "Don't you fucking touch her." And the three students were rolling along the ground punching and kicking each other.

Aizawa ran towards and activated his quirk which did very little to stop the fight, but it did end the lightning and the explosions but the blows kept being exchanged. He was closing in on the fight, prepared to expel all three of them before a large blur ran passed him.

All Might grabbed both his protege and his lover and skidded a good thirty feet from Bakugo, who jumped up from the ground and was prepared to attack again regardless of who was there, before he was wrapped in bindings from Aizawa's wraps. "Alright, the three of you are out, gather your stuff, go home."

"Aizawa, let's not be hasty, there's clearly more to this than just a fight, I'll take them to Nedzu so he can decide what to do with them besides expulsion," All Might boasted as the other students whispered in excitement that the Number One was interrupting their class.

"Oh no you don't, I have final say, and I don't want to deal with this." Aizawa denied his new coworker.

"Actually Aizawa, _I_ have the final say around here," came a voice from off to the side, the principal had been expecting some issues on the first day and decided to keep watch from the security cameras and once the fight had started made his way down to the field. "Now the five of you," gesturing to the teachers and three students, "My office." he ordered.

Grumbling to himself Aizawa set Bakugo down who weighed his options, it didn't seem like a good plan to attack Deku with the Number One so close by. As the party ventured through the building, both teachers knew this was a much longer path, the principal stuck his head into a room labeled 1-B, and said something no one else heard. But when the Pro-Hero Vlad King came out, also displeased that his class was disrupted this early on. But looking at the company was more confused than angry. "What is going on?" the fanged man asked.

"In due time, follow me please," the principal squeaked out.

As the student followed the teachers through the large school. Manami was in tears, "I'm sorry Izuku, I didn't mean to, he just," she sobbed. Worried she had ruined his chance at his dream by getting into a fight.

Izuku quickly picked her up, "Shh, no no no, it's not your fault. I should have known he would react like this." Keeping his voice low, "I don't hold it against you, I'm really glad you would you try to protect me from Kaachan," he comforted his distraught girlfriend. "Even if we do get expelled, that I was even able to make it here is far above what I had ever dreamed of, so I won't give up and neither should you."

"But after everything, ten months of training and in just a minute it could be gone," Manami wiped her eyes.

"Nope, it's never going to be gone, and even if my future isn't at U.A., I'm going to be a hero, we are going to be heroes. So don't cry, we'll get through this, together." He pressed her close to his chest as they entered the principal's office.

Aizawa waited for the principal to be seated in his chair before starting in on what he saw the problem as, "Nedzu you gave us the authority to run our classes the way we saw fit, why pray tell can't I expel students who fight on the first day?"

"Simple," Nedzu replied sipping his cup of tea that had grown cold in his absences, "the fight was our fault to begin with, so we cannot hold them responsible for our mistakes." The mouse-bear calmly stated.

"Sir, how is the fight our fault and why am I being involved with an incident in 1-A?" Vlad King asked, he was just about to begin orientation when he was pulled from his class.

"Because of this," Nedzu handed the two teachers each a folder, which they read.

"So he's quirkless?" Vlad King questioned. Looking at the students.

"Of course Deku's quirkless," Bakugo snarled, hating that he was being ignored.

Nedzu shook his head and then lied providing the needed cover to the existence of One For All, "He's a late bloomer, I had Recovery Girl do a test on him when we got his application, the paperwork just needs to be updated. But that's not the issue." Nedzu set aside his cup. "I wanted to see how these two would interact if they were reintroduced after such a long time, from the previous incident."

Aizawa looked between the two boys, "So you used to bully him, and it got this bad?" as he read the hospital report of what Izuku had suffered three years ago. "Again why shouldn't we just expel the three of them and be done with it?"

Nedzu sighed, "They all scored remarkably well and as I said I wanted to see if the old grudges had gone away, it seems they have not, so Vlad King, you will trade Aizawa one of your students for Mr. Bakugo."

"Why should I do that, this is Aizawa's problem," Vlad retorted, not wanting to deal with something disruptive like this.

"Because these two need to be separated, for everyone's safety." Nedzu answered.

"Then why can't I take Izuku, he seems far less hostile right now," pointing to the more docile looking student. All Might chuckled at the idea, drawing the blood heroes attention, "Something funny?"

"Sorry, but there's no way you could just take Young Midoriya, these two are a package deal," as he nodded his head to Manami who was still in Izuku's lap. "Even I'm not strong enough to separate them," he laughed.

"Yes, and it would easier to change one student from each class instead of four total. And that is my decision," Nedzu stated. "Now Aizawa you can take Mr Midoriya and Ms. Aiba back so you may continue your day one 'logical ruse' as you like to put it and treat this incident as it never happened, this was after all one of my various experiments I like to run in the school. Your traded student will join you soon."

Aizawa none to happy with the decision, complied. "Fine, brats follow me and you better not pull anymore crap like this, I'm not in the mood." Midriya jumped off the chair he had been sitting in and bowed to the teachers as he left, Manami saying her thanks.

As the three were walking back to the field in silence, Izuku coughed, "Um, sensei?" he called out. The only response was a grunt, "For what it's worth, we're really sorry about all this, I had hoped that my past with Kaachan was buried but it's."

"Stop," Aizawa interrupted. "I read that report, since I have you alone, answer truthfully, how long?"

"How long what, sir?" Manami aked.

"How long has he been your bully," He said as he kept walking.

"From when I was five, until, that day." Izuku mumbled, "The doctors said I almost died. But sensei how did the principal know about that?"

"Anyone who submits an application, we have advanced computers that scan for any information they can find about the potential student so the news article must have come up with either or both of yours. But that wasn't the only one that came up, a snippet. _Quirkless boy falls 3 stories to prevent a suicide._ Got anything to say about that?"

Izuku stumbled in his step, not sure how to answer that. Manami interjected, "It was me, I was going to kill myself that day, but Izuku, he saved me, he's my hero, and we've been together ever since. So Tosh- I mean, All Might is right, separating us isn't going to happen."

Aizawaa catching the slip up, "Not many people know his name, how do you?"

Izuku stuttered and stammered, unsure how to handle potentially blowing their secret on the first day, Manami like always came to his rescue when he was overwhelmed. "You should see his bedroom, he has All Might paraphernalia that I didn't even knew existed. So it didn't take him long to scour through the last three decades of U.A. students to find the ones listed with strength enhancing quirks, then checking body types, age and other news articles. He narrowed it down to one named Toshinori Yagi," Manami explained.

"That's impressive most people forget that he attended U.A." Aizawa relented, it made sense, too much sense though.

"That's not all, he knows a lot about heroes, come on sweetie tell us all about who our sensei is," she nudged her boyfriend, knocking him out of his own thoughts.

"Oh yeah: the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head, Shota Aizawa, works as an underground hero, born in Tokyo, one of half a dozen Gen Ed. Transfer students in the last fifty years, can nullify emitter type quirks, but not the natural mutations of a quirk, prefers guerrilla hit and run style combat, rumored to be in a relationship with the Smile Hero, Ms. Joke," he rambled off information he had learned before Manami kissed him on the lips to silence him.

"Impressed, and you aren't even his favorite." Manami snarked, at the grumbling form of their teacher who only called Izuku a Hero-taku.

When they rejoined the seventeen other students who looked at them like they all had grown another head in the time they were gone. Momo raised her hand, "Umm sir, where is the other student?"

"Human sacrifice," Aizawa joked, "He's being traded to 1-B and we're getting a replacement, principal's orders," Aizawa answered. "So I'm going to use this time to lay down some rules, what just happened is unacceptable, you want to be heroes, keep your emotions in check, picking a fight just because of a grudge is going to get you expelled, this was the only warning they got. Next time I will not let the principal overrule my decision, am I clear?" All the students nodded in agreement. "Good." so for the next five minutes they waited before another person joined them.

"Um is this 1-A? I was told to come down to the field," inquired the student. The girl was tall with long, flowing blonde hair and a pair of giant horns on her head. She rocked back and forth on her hoofs, nervous as everyone was staring at her.

"Nice, we lose a dude and get a babe," said a boy only slightly taller than Manami, "Now if we can get rid of some more, I can start building a harem," as he drooled, disgusting the girls around him.

"Yes, please, come join us, we'll have you run the fifty-meter dash and then we can get on with the rest of the day's tests. Pony finished her run at 3.8 seconds. "Great, now onto the grip strength."

Izuku reactivated Full Cowl and scored a very reasonable 257kg, placing him in second for this event, as the boy that Manami had run against complained that he didn't have any sugar or he would have knocked everyone out of the park. Manami was barely able to get past 20kg, which made her more upset that she was performing so poorly in the physical exams. Izuku proceeded to score in the higher end of the events while Manami was falling further behind, even the next lowest scorer, the creepy boy Mineta was able to score high on others by bouncing on his purple balls. Which wasn't helping her confidence levels, and then on the last test the ball throw, she was ready to call it quits when Ochako scored an infinity on her throw. "Izuku, I don't think I can do this, I'm dead last, I'm not strong enough to make it here," she whispered to her boyfriend.

Izuku kneeled down, "Ai-chan, I know you can do this, first, last, to me," as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her the top of her head, "You already got number one, and you threw yourself at Kaachan without a second thought, that makes you stronger than I have ever been in my life. So get out there and show them the amazing girl I fell in love with." he cheered her on as she took her throw.

"Wow, that was some speech," said a girl with elongated earlobes, "You seem two seem close, there some history, like with that really angry dude."

Izuku stood up, "Ai-chan is, well, she's the love of my life, I wouldn't be a fraction of who I am today without her. She's always there for me, whenever I need it and I need her a lot. She is without a doubt the greatest thing that has even happened to me." Izuku confessed to Jirou.

"Wow that's pretty flattering," Jirou said taken aback at the deep feelings this boy had for the girl.

"Oh my gosh," Mina squealed as she ran from the line and grabbed Manami as she walked back up, "You are just the cutest, oh you have to tell us how you met, I bet it was romantic," she begged, "Please I bet it was super cute."

"I don't think it was," Izuku stuttered, not used to talking about the history they have. Manami sighed.

"It would come out eventually, if the principal was able to find it, I don't think it would remain a secret for longer than a week," Manami relented, she took Izuku's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, seeking comfort and assurance if her history was going to come out. "in my second year of junior high, I gave a love letter to a boy." she started, only to be interrupted, by a girl she hadn't noticed, which was fair since she was invisible.

"Oh and how did he take it, spin you around, start macking on you in the middle of class?" Hagakuri guessed.

Manami shook her head, "It wasn't to Midori-Ai," she shuddered at the memory, "The boy I gave it to, he, made fun of me, told me to," she sniffed, her emotions running high, Izuku knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug, "Told me to kill myself." the other girls gasped, and even the guys who were listening in were taken aback.

"What the ever loving fuck," Mina screamed, "How could someone do that, over a love letter."

"And I, I tried." she admitted, "I went on the roof of the school and jumped," she winced as the crowd had grown, even Aizawa pausing the testing to listen to the tale. "But," she looked up at Izuku who was stroking her head, "I had a hero that day, my darling, sweetie leapt after me and we fell three stories." she rubbed her hand on his cheek. Then she chuckled, "He crushed the principals car when we landed, and we've been together ever since."

The other classmates were in shock, Kirishima was the first to respond, "Dude that's the manliest thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Wow, no wonder you two are so close," Ochako said. "He saved your life."

"She saves mine everyday," Izuku whispered, "I would never have had the strength to continue without her in my life. And it's not about how we save each other, it's how we love each other."

"Alright, story time is over, Izuku make your throw and we can be done with today," He tossed the ball to the boy. "Show me that strength that impressed everyone enough to give you the points to make it."

Manami reach up and planted a deep kiss on Izuku and used her quirk, "Baby, show him why you're my hero." Izuku had a pink aura around him.

"What was that?" Momo asked the small girl, she seemed the obvious person to explain her boyfriends abilities.

"My quirk," Manami smirked, "It's called Love, the more I love someone the stronger the physical boost is." she pointed at Izuku who was taking off his jacket. "The lightning he makes is just a fraction of his full power, right now it's too much for him, he'd shatter his bones if he used it, but with my quirk, our love is unbreakable, so he's stronger and can endure it." The others look towards Izuku as thick red lines wrap around his arm.

"SMAAAAAAASH" and the ball goes flying, breaking the sound barrier a couple of times as it took off. Aizawa displayed the results, 21,789 m.

"Holy shit, wait, doesn't that mean it made it to the ocean," Kaminari said.

Iida thought for a moment, "U.A. is roughly twenty kilometers from the shore line, so it's possible."

Aizawa looked at Izuku inquisitively, "Hmmmm, anyway, here's the results." Izuku had managed to score third place, while Manami was in last.

"Nooo, please sensei, don't expel her." Ochako begged, other students voicing their opinion on it.

"I was testing you, no one is getting expelled," Aizawa told the students, they sighed in relief. "For failing this. Now I hope you understand your physical limitations better by using your quirks. I'm done with lessons for today, you can all go home now." Ending their first class after only a few hours.

* * *

Manami and Izuku changed back into their school uniforms and headed towards the train station together before some voices called out from behind them, "Hey wait up."

The couple looked back at the people who were chasing them down, which was actually a large group of students, all who lived in the Chūbu region so they all took the same train out: Fumikage, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Yanagi, Awase, Jirou and Asui.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Izuku asked, as the group slowed to a stop in front of the pair.

"Just thought we would all walk together, as the people introduced themselves. Yanagi and Awase, mentioned they were 1-B students, so Izuku asked a question.

"How is Kaachan?"

The other students got a confused look on their faces, "Who's Kaachan."

Izuku mumbled, "Right sorry, I mean Bakugo, you know the one you got traded."

Yanagi sighed, "He has a very negative aura."

Awase had a more blunt approach, "He's a dick.

"Yeah he's been that way for a long time," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Midoriya-san, how do you know Bakugo-san?" Momo questioned.

Izuku cringed, he didn't want to dump his whole past on his classmates, it didn't seem fair that they would take that and not give Bakugo a chance to prove himself. Manami tugged on his hand, "They already know how we met, and that means they'll eventually figure out your history with Bakugo."

"But, then I'm not being fair, I wouldn't be letting them form their opinion about him," Izuku argued.

"No, you'd be giving them fair warning, what if he attacks one of them or god forbid puts them in the hospital like you were." Manami stood firm, she exhaled. "You're a really nice guy for trying to always save everyone, but Katsuki is potentially dangerous, if something set him off, think about what could happen." she pleaded.

"Dammit, you're right," Izuku gave in, "You're always right. Okay everyone, this is going to be long, so let's get on the train." As the group followed the pair, interested in hearing what could have been the history that caused such a volatile confrontation this morning. Izuku told them, how he was quirkless as a kid, and how Bakugo got a very powerful one of his own, how their friendship deteriorated. That as he grew up the kids, adults, teachers all gave up on him, when they hurt him. Izuku wasn't sure when he started crying but Manami was there to provide support, the others horrified at what they heard.

"And they let him in," Jirou exclaimed. "Isn't there some sort of psychological profiling done to find out things like this."

"Sort of," Manami growled, "The principal knew of the history, apparently U.A. analyzes everyone who applies, so he and my sweetie came up when they applied and the principal thought to see what would happen if they met again. Which is the only reason we weren't expelled, it was the schools fault for putting us together."

"So we get saddled with a ticking time bomb, literally and you guys get the newlyweds," Awase sighed, "Not fair."

"We aren't married," Izuku denied.

"Yet." Manami added.

"But that means you two do plan on it?" Todoroki asked.

Izuku and Manami looked each other in the eye and shared a kiss, "Absolutely," they both said.

The rest of the train ride was people sharing and getting to know each other as people would get off at their stops.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Look, up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, no it's a new chapter.

Urg, I need to do more, I have two of the Sports festival chapters written and I want to get there, but I need to take my time.

So who was caught off guard with Bakugo being put into 1-B, I sorta hinted at it. It was a really big decision as to who I traded him for, obviously I couldn't take one of the recommendation students, since Vlad would never give up one of those. I was considering someone like Manga or Bondo, but then I thought I can't leave someone like Pony, Monoma is bad enough but with Bakugo as his lackey, even if he doesn't know he is, she'd suffer. So I spared her having to put up with those two.

As for who did Manami replace, it's Koda. I got nothing against him, but he just isn't being utilized in the manga and that's a shame, and he seemed the one most likely to score low on the practical since he wouldn't have his quirk and him be a pacifist, so he got pushed out.

Review Review

Lot's a love from you guys dang, got expectations and shit now.

Yeah, Manami ain't afraid to protect her man.

As for why there were so many people, I remember that Iida, Ururaka and Izuku would take the train so I looked at my earlier chapter, Izuku stayed somewhat in the samish area, so I looked at the nearby prefectures and concluded that in the 1-A and 1-B these are the students who would take similar trains, sure Bakugo would also take that, but he wouldn't try to group up with them or he may have been held back at the school for some reason.

It allows me to have the 1-A and 1-B interacting more so it's not just so 1-A focused.

Next chapter, All Might comes in like a normal person.

And it's completely within the rules to have a weapon along with your costume.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Fighting Love

The train ride the next morning was pleasant, normally Izuku and Manami only had each other to converse with, but when all the students they had spoken to at the end of the day also got on the train they seemed to congregate together, it could just be the familiarity of going to the same school, but soon a few other students from the non-hero classes and even other years mingled together. Some people like Tokoyami and Todoroki seemed to be a bit standoffish with regards to speaking to others, while some of the others were clearly not morning people so they dozed on the train ride up to the school.

Izuku smiled as he watched his girlfriend interacting with the other girls. _"She deserves it, I was pretty much her only friend in junior high, which was really hard for her, not having friends."_ He thought, Izuku was fine having spent roughly half of his life without friendship, but Manami had a somewhat normal childhood, until she stopped growing and her 'friends' didn't want to hang around a little girl.

"You seem different than the others, kero." Said a throaty voice from next to him making him jump in his seat.

"What do you mean Asui-san?" Izuku asked patting his chest.

"Call me Tsuyu, and," Tsuyu instructed him, "I mean that those two," she points to Todoroki and Tokoyami, "They choose not to interact with others, because I can tell they aren't used to it. But you choose not to, I guess you can call it my animal instinct, I think you're afraid to." She told him.

Izuku started laughing, "Damn, you're observant," he sighed, "Tsuyu, I'm used to getting hurt, so I don't put myself in a position to get hurt anymore, is that wrong?" he put the question to her.

The frog girl sat in silence for a minute thinking hard on it. "With what you said to us yesterday, I won't hold it against you if you keep your social circle small, but I think that you might benefit from taking a step out of your comfort zone," she posed the idea to him as she stood to go join the other girls, "You might be surprised this time."

The rest of the train ride was Izuku people watching and writing notes on the quirks he could observe, he knew that when it came to the average person, he wouldn't be able to see what most quirks do as they aren't going to be used, but the speculation is a way to pass the time. Izuku was pulled from his thoughts when Manami grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's get through the classes, the girls invited us to sit with them at lunch." She said to him, excited at expanding the number of friends she had.

"Alright, should be fun," Izuku said.

* * *

It was not fun, the normal classes were just that, normal, which was pretty boring when you think about all the hero stuff you want to do and learn. Lunch rolled around and Izuku went to join a large table with the other girls in 1-A and Yanaga from 1-B. When he sat down, he handed Manami the box lunch he was carrying while she also did the same.

"Wait you make each other lunches?" Momo asked. As she watched the small girl's eyes light up in delight at her favorite lunch, fruits, candy and other naturally sweet foods.

"Yeah, we know what each other like so we just sort of make it," Izuku nodded opening his which had high protein finger foods.

"That's so cute," Ochako as she saw how Manami's food was displayed in a heart pattern. "Does it take long to make?"

"Nope, sweetie is good in a kitchen, if the hero thing didn't work out, he would be the perfect housewife." Manami said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. Izuku blushed at the comment and proceeded to pull out one of his hero notebooks that he had been working on for his classmates, based on what he saw from the previous day's assessment.

"Ohh what's that," Pony looked over and saw him scribbling notes next to a fairly detailed drawing of herself, making her blush at how accurate his impression of her body was. "That's sort of creepy."

Izuku's head snapped up, "Oh no no no no, I, I, I, I do this as a uh, hobby. I just like quirks and so I take notes, make assumptions, draw people who have interesting mutations, speculate on abilities and their uses, analyze strengths and weaknesses, but not because I'm like plotting something, or because I stalk people, it's just something I do but if it's creepy I'll stop." He began rambling off quickly before being silenced by a kiss.

"You did it again," Manami sighed, "Sorry he's almost got that one pre-prepared for when people see his hobby." She took his book and turned to a random page, which was for an up and coming hero Kamui Woods. "See, he's really good at breaking down quirks like that, really only needs to see them in action once or twice and he can size up people pretty well." She turned to another page, which was for a bat villain that Izuku had seen earlier that month.

"Wow that's really detailed," Yanagi said, "Wait I remember this fight, didn't um, it take like a half an hour to stop this guy."

Hagakuri looked over it, "But from what Izuku wrote here, it seemed like you could take advantage of his natural bat abilities, like his sense of smell or the echolocation and that could let you capture him even faster. Instead of Ingenium and Hawks spending so long chasing him down."

"Wow that's insightful," Momo stated. "Strong and smart, a very powerful combination."

Manami splayed herself across Izuku to reach into his bag, "Who wants to see all his pages on me, I made sure to pose tastefully for him," she teased him while digging through his stuff. Izuku not wanting how much detail he put into drawing his girl, decided that if she was going to be in his lap defenseless, then she should suffer the consequences of it and began tickling her. "Eeek, help he's got me, and he knows all my weak spots." She laughed and after a minute of her squealing and squirming he let her up so they could finish eating. The lunch period was fairly normal but Izuku had a discomforting feeling that he was being stared at the entire time.

* * *

Sitting back in the homeroom the students were excited to prepare themselves for their first foundational hero class, "I AM HERE," shouted a familiar voice, "Coming through the door like a normal person." As All Might slid into the room very much not how a normal person does. The disbelief that All Might was in the school was still high even though they had seen him yesterday.

"Alright young heroes, today marks your second step in your journey, yesterday you were learning your limits, now today marks the first trial, you will learn to use them," All Might crouched down, "On each other." As he pulled a placard with the word battle on it out, he then pointed to a wall as suitcases popped out, "Using the designs you sent us, we developed your hero outfits, now after you all get suited up, head to grounds beta for today's lesson."

The students excitedly grabbed their gear and ran down the halls to the locker room to change. Izuku had initially wanted something that closely resembled All Might, because he was so inspired, but Manami had instead convinced him it was too on the nose and might draw some unwanted attention to their connection. As a result, some changes had been made.

He added a long, flowing, pleated white cape that was reminiscent of wings, because as Manami put it, "The day you caught me, I thought you were an angel, after all that time, I realized you were more, you were a hero." He had cut the sleeves of the tracksuit down, because he had been convinced that having that extra fabric was unnecessary and would only serve to get caught, so she had also made sure the suit fit more snuggly to him, which he suspected was just because she wanted to see his muscles. Manami of course denied this and just said, "Anyone you save will feel an awful lot safer if they can see how strong you are, and the villains will be that much more intimidated when my big strong hero shows up, all powerful and muscly."

His stomach had lightweight reinforced armor plating, that was something Manami refused to budge on and the two had argued for hours about it because he didn't think he needed them. Izuku gave in when she broke down and cried, after what she saw with All Might, she just begged him to consider adding something to protect his vital organs so he didn't end up like his mentor.

The green had been made a lighter shade, which he was glad because otherwise it resembled too much like the U.A. tracksuits they had worn the previous day. He was grinning when he saw that she managed to sneak something onto his suit.

The pair had talked about it for days, if he was going to be the next Number One, would he need a symbol but nothing had felt right when they drew it on paper. But she had done it, it was a heart, the same shade of pink as her eyes with the kanji for love in his own eye color. And it was plastered across his chest. "Be thankful," he heard a voice behind him, he looked and saw his girlfriend standing there, "I wanted Property of Manami Aiba right here," as she puts her hand on his rear, "but I felt like that might be a little embarrassing for you. You look amazing."

"Thanks," as he takes in her costume, he had expected hers to be all pink and covered in hearts but it was more restrained than that, it had darker leather across her torso, but it still had that cute feel and a theme that did scream love, "You look really cute."

"I know, a little disappointed the school made a change to the design I wanted though." She told him.

Izuku thought about it, _"Normally the school only changes if something is too dangerous, what did she ask for that they didn't approve of."_ He looked her over and couldn't figure it out.

Manami giggled and made sure the others nearby could hear, "I wanted the heart to say "For Use by Izuku Only"." Then Izuku looked over her costume again before his face turned bright red. The heart was located on her inner thighs. The other students studied her costume for a moment before they too understood what she had insinuated.

"And that young heroes is why that costume design choice was overruled," All Might stated as he had made sure to look over the costume designs with the principal to be aware of what some of the gadgets they wanted would do, and normally armor plating wasn't allowed until the second year when they would take their licensing exam and go on active patrol with pros, but when he heard the reasoning Manami had used to convince Izuku, he and the principal agreed, something like what All For One did to All Might cannot happen again. "Today young heroes we will have a test of battle, two teams of two each, one the heroes the other the villains," He said as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

Manami coughed, "Dork."

"The villains have a nuclear bomb that they have hidden somewhere in the building behind me, that team will have five minutes to prepare their defenses, at which point the heroes will make their attempt to capture the device," All Might explained. "The villain team wins if the time runs out, while the hero team will win if they can touch the bomb, either team can win by capturing the opposing team with these," as he holds up the shackles, "So make sure you have the winning strategy, now let's make some teams." As he picks up two boxes.

"Sir," Iida raises his hand. "Should we really be drawing lots for something like this, doesn't that seem a bit random."

"Not at all," All Might told the boy. "Anyone want to guess why?" his eyes tracing over the students, none wishing to answer incorrectly, "Young Midoriya why do you think I'm doing this randomly."

"Because unless you work with a partner you could have to deal with villains with just whoever shows up, so you can't always be prepared to know who has your back," Izuku answered.

"Correct, now Team A will be, Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui," the hero called out, after a few minutes the teams were created.

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya & Tsuyu Asui**

 **Team B: Shoto Todoroki & Denki Kaminari**

 **Team C: Hanta Sero & Minoru Mineta **

**Team D: Pony Tsunotori & Tenya Iida**

 **Team E: Eijiro Kirishima & Mina Ashido**

 **Team F: Momo Yaoyorozu & Manami Aiba**

 **Team G: Fumikage Tokoyami & Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team H: Rikido Sato & Kyoka Jirou**

 **Team I: Mashirao Ojiro & Ochako Ururaka**

 **Team J: Mezo Shoji & Toru Hagakuri**

"Now then Team A will be the heroes," as he pulled a ball from a box. "While Team D, will be the villains."

As Pony and Iida took the bomb with them into the building, Izuku and Tsuyu stood outside and waited for the five minutes. "Kero, this is strange," Tsuyu said, attracting Izuku's attention as he had been stuck in thought.

"What's strange about this?" Izuku asked.

"The four of us, we all got the highest scores on the Fifty-Meter dash." She pointed out.

"Huh, but those two are faster than us," Izuku added.

"But only on a straight path, we scored better on the long jump and other tests that required agility," she corrected.

"So, we should capitalize on that factor then?" he posed the option.

"Hmm, they would probably choose to keep the bomb in a place where their speed isn't going to be hindered though, so a large open area is the most likely place to put it."

"Well my quirk is pretty much a strength enhancer and even if it can go to a pretty destructive level, that's too dangerous to use for something like a class assignment." Izuku weighed his options.

"Well I can do things frogs can, jump, stick to walls, my tongue can go twenty meters and I can camouflage," she explained some of her abilities. Izuku thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"I got a plan."

On the fifth floor, the room had been cleared of all debris and boxes so nothing would hinder their movements, and Iida was standing in the center of the room practicing an evil laugh. "Mwa ha ha ha, no no no, Bwahaha, maybe more like Heh heh heh," he paced as Pony watched then looked up and saw a camera and waved to it.

In a tent outside the 1-A students were watching and listening, "Does he not know we can see and hear him right now?" asked Sero who was trying his damnest to not laugh.

"He will once he comes back into the tent," All Might stated, before addressing the other students. "So, what do you think of the match up, anyone?"

Manami wasn't like Izuku, she didn't breakdown quirks into their factors but she could at least see the basic uses, so she raised her hand, "Speed?"

All Might turned and smiled, "Exactly, the villain team in this has a very high top speed, but what do they lack?"

Ojiro raised his hand, "They lack the ability to turn as quickly." Understanding that in martial arts mobility is more than just being faster than your opponent.

"Again, correct." All Might smiled, "Now what about the hero team."

Mina bounced in her seat, "Oh oh I know this one, they might not be as fast but they can move around much more easily than the villains."

"You are all so smart, now the match is about to begin let's see what the teams have done." As the class focused on the monitors.

"You sure about this, kero." Tsuyu asked.

"Absolutely, they won't see it coming." Izuku's lightning formed around him when the horn blared. Tsuyu and Izuku ran around back, disappearing off the cameras before they showed up again. Tsuyu was climbing an exterior wall but Midoriya looking back and forth between the two buildings.

"Sir, I get that she's going for a stealthy infiltration but why is Midoriya just standing around?" Kirishima asked.

All Might turned around, "Ms. Aiba you are more familiar with Young Midoriya's mentality, what do you think he's going to do?" All Might asked, as he too was unsure what the strategy was.

Manami thought for a second then smirked, "He's going to breach."

"But he's all the way on the ground," Hagakuri questioned.

"Any of you ever play platformers," the small girl asked. A few students nodded, "Well what's one of the most important skills to have in those?"

Izuku crouched and leapt, then kicked off the wall and hit the opposite, repeating this until he had reached the fifth floor, with Tsuyu waiting above the window, Izuku gave a mighty kick of his legs, blasting him through the window. "The Wall Jump"

Iida who had walked to the doorway to check and see if anyone was creeping up spun around as he heard a loud crash, broken glass littered the floor as Izuku rolled into the room, Pony paused for a moment that a student had came up this way. "The bomb," Iida shouted, as he dashed towards Izuku to cut him off. Pony ran up and grabbed the bomb and ran it to the other side of the room, with both villains focusing on the hero, they failed to notice that a ripple was moving along the ceiling.

Izuku looked up as a knee was rapidly approaching his face, so he flattened himself against the floor and kicked up, sending Iida into the ceiling. The hero rolled letting the engine powered hero slam into the floor.

"Iida, should I come help," Pony asked, she knew the bomb had to stay moving though, this exercise would be over very quickly since they were the fastest of the students.

"Grrr," Iida weighed his options, "No, we don't know where Asui-san is, so keep your eyes out, he's likely the distraction." As he kicked off the floor and chased Izuku away from heading towards Pony who was carrying the paper mâché weapon.

"Call me Tsuyu," as the frog girl dropped from the ceiling onto the bomb.

"Hero team wins."

"Dang, that was over in like a minute." Kaminari groaned.

"How come we didn't see Tsuyu enter the room," Shoji asked.

"Oh, I know this one." Hagakuri squealed. "She can camouflage, not quite as invisible as me, but I'm used to not seeing stuff like that, she came in behind Midoriya, his big cape was making it easier to hide her movements, and she waited on the ceiling the whole time."

As the four students walked in the tent they discussed what they could have done better next time.

* * *

All Might grabbed the boxes, "Next we have Team B as the heroes aaaaand," he announced while digging in the other box. "Team F as the villains."

"So, what's the strategy for this?" Manami asked her counterpart.

Momo looked around frantically, "I was hoping you had one."

"Oh well then," Manami hummed, "Think like sweetie, okay step one, what quirks do we have? Mine makes people stronger for about a minute and it's more powerful the more I love them."

"I can make anything so long as I know the atomic structure of whatever it is." Momo explained.

"Good, step two, what quirks are we up against." Manami said, "I don't really know any of theirs besides seeing that stern boy make some ice yesterday."

"Oh, Todoroki-san, he's a recommendation student, like myself, his control over his ice is top notch. I haven't seen what Kaminari-san can do."

Manami paced, "Step three, what are the rules."

"If we got caught, we lose, if they touch the bomb we lose."

Manami paused, "Wait, A bomb, or THE bomb?"

"The bomb, we only have one?" the smaller girl's question left Momo confused.

"And what if we didn't."

Momo got a gleam in her eye, "I get it."

In the observation tent Izuku sneakily went over to his teacher, "Both recommendation students against each other, and mine was all the fastest in the class," he sarcastically said to All Might.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?"

"Doesn't seem particularly random." Izuku stated.

"Well I got the boxes from the principal. This exercise was his idea," The muscular hero confessed.

"That explains it. Another experiment then." Izuku huffed as he went back to watching Momo make decoy bombs and Manami placing them throughout the building. "Atta girl." The moment the timer started however Todoroki slammed his foot down on the floor making ice rapidly spread throughout, all but encasing the building.

The audience was in shock, "Wow, how can someone be that powerful at our age."

In one of the rooms with the real bomb, Momo was freaking out, Manami had to shout at her, "HEY, calm down, it's just ice." As she reached behind herself and assembled a large for her hammer that instead of a traditional head, had one that was shaped like a heart, which she used to break the ice trapping her. "No plan survives first contact with the enemy."

"Helmuth von Moltke?" Momo said.

"Now we some way to move around easier otherwise we'll be slipping and sliding all over the place," the diminutive lover said as she tried to keep her balance. "This would be so romantic to take Midori-Ai on, maybe Todoroki-san would freeze a pool for us, so we could skate in the moonlight," she sighed imagining a fun date night.

In the tent Izuku was blushing, before Sero spoke up, "That actually sounds kinda fun."

"Do you guys go on dates often?" Fumikagi questioned.

"Ye-yeah, all the time we plan at least one a week, movies, dinner, sometimes just sitting in a park or sharing lunch. Though you should see me in the weeks leading up to February fourteenth," Izuku bragged. "It's not just Valentine's it's also her birthday, so I like to go the extra mile."

All Might coughed into his hand, he noticed that as the training was nearing its end, Izuku suddenly became more lethargic and his progress suffered, he had worried that he was pushing the young lad to far but when he learned what Izuku was doing All Might lent a hand, finding out that Izuku had found a way to get Manami into Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium and swim with the fish. He was still impressed because he called and even after asking they said that they couldn't allow him to have a dive, him, All Might, but somehow the boy had done it.

The two girls listened against the doorways for the sound of ice crunching under feet, when they didn't, they moved the real bomb to another room. "These spikes are great Yaomomo-chan. No slipping at all."

"I'm just surprised we haven't run into either of them yet," Momo said. "The time is running out." They paused, down the hall a noise could be heard.

"Come on I can't do anything, I keep slipping on the ice, it's making it so much harder to find them and every bomb we manage to find is a fake. We're going to lose because you made the terrain difficult." Kaminari complained as he held onto the stairs guard rail tightly so he did not fall as he climbed the steps.

Momo whispered, "do we let them pass or try to take them out."

Manami grinned, "I want to win, I didn't get first place to play it safe. Can you make things other than solids?"

"Yeah, depending on how complex it could take some time."

"What about some water balloons, I feel naughty." Manami giggled.

"That's incredibly simple, why would I want to make those?" Momo asked, not against the idea but unsure how it would contribute to their success.

"If Todoroki-san makes ice and we get both of them wet, when he tries to freeze us, he'll also get himself and his partner, then you just make something to thaw us out and we'll capture them." Manami explained.

So they waited until the boys had come to the room they were hiding in. "huh two bombs this time?" Kaminari asked as he approached. The sound of his own walking masking the two girls who shuffled out from behind some cover.

"BOMBARDMENT" Manami shouted as she and Momo hurled water balloons at the two boys.

Todoroki lifted his foot to slam the ground before Kaminari shouted, "Nope not letting you make it even harder for me to move around." Lightning began crackling around the boy.

Manami looked at her partner with wide eyes.

Todoroki yelled, "Stop you idiot."

"Indiscriminate Discharge." As he let loose a large amount of electricity. Which considering both boys are drenched in water, shocked the two of them. As the lightning approached Momo shot a blanket out of her shoulders that draped over the two of them, absorbing most of it. When they got up they saw that both boys had been knocked out. The capture was easy as pie then.

"Villain team wins." All Might shouted over the speaker system. When the four students had been treated for any burns or cold that had begun to set in, All Might asked the class the same question, "Who was the MVP?"

"Todoroki, he totally froze the building,"

"No way Kaminari, did you see that lightning,"

"Momo she seemed so useful."

Izuku raised his hand after thinking, "Ai-chan was." All Might quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh and are you just saying that because she's your girlfriend or you got something to back that up?" The teacher teased.

"Yeah, at the start she analyzed the situation, made a plan to work within the rules, and sorry Yaoyorozu-san, you panicked when the building froze, and she stayed calm which is crucial in action. Todoroki-san freezing the building was reckless, ice can make concrete and other stone more fragile, structural weaknesses more apparent, if a fight had broken out the whole building could collapse, and he greatly inconvenienced his team mate without confirmation that it also worked on his opponent, Kaminari-san didn't assess the changes that happened to himself or his partner before firing an attack or he would have realized that using electricity while wet is not going to be the optimal strategy." Izuku rattled off his reasoning.

"Correct young Midoriya," as All Might turned to Denki and Shoto, "I hope you learned the lesson I was trying to teach, learning when to use your quirk is just as important as know when not to." All Might looked to the ladies, "And I hope you take to heart not to panic when confronted by seemingly powerful enemies. Having a proper strategy can be more effective than raw power."

Izuku pulled Manami into his lap, "You did great, showed everyone why you're number one." Then he planted a kiss on her head. And the two spent the rest of the class watching the different teams running around.

* * *

When the large group got on the train Izuku found the 1-B students, "Hey uh, did you guys have Foundational Heroics today?"

"Yeah, we have it in the morning, what about it?" Awase said irritably.

"I was just wondering how it went." Izuku backed up.

"Sigh," Yanagi looked to her classmate, "I think he's being sincere. This is about Bakugo-san isn't it?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering how you guys handled it."

Yanagi composed herself, "It was very loud."

Awase started laughing, "Loud, loud, HE DROPPED A BUILDING ON HIS OPPONENTS." The boy shouted. "He was on the hero team." Awase glared, "All Might had to stop the exercise and dig the three others out of the rubble. He's a goddamn nightmare to be around."

Izuku looked around and saw that the others had stopped their conversations to listen in. "It surely wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No dude, someone would have gotten hurt, bad, if you hadn't given us warning," Awase snarled. "Rei-chan noticed something was off during the fight and phased through All Might to warn everyone to brace themselves just before anger issues took out the support beam and the entire thing collapsed."

"See Midori-Ai it was the right thing to do to give them a warning, it prevented a disaster." Manami came up to her stunned boyfriend.

Izuku sighed, "Anything else."

"He's got a detention for it," Yanagi stated.

"For nearly killing three people, All Might says that a Hero never gives up someone," Awase said, "But I'm more certain it's so they can keep an eye on this guy if he ever decides that hero work isn't worth the effort."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm not making them too strong am I? I just think that applying a bit of thinking can get different results. As for the biggest change, Izuku's costume, I know some people might not like it, but I couldn't think why Manami would let Izuku go out in something his mom made him. The cape I thought was a cute design and I remembered Mirio's line about them.

 _"The reason heroes wear capes is so they can take tormented little girls in their pain and suffering and cloak them in its comfort!"_

Because Mirio is a straight baller.

And after that I couldn't justify Manami not demanding Izuku have something to prevent what happened to All Might, as I said, it made too much sense for the principal in the know about the history would be able to deny that even if it went against the traditional rules.

So style wise it didn't change all too much, just shorter sleaves, tighter fabric, some armor plating and a large white cape that resembles feathers. Hope it's not to hard to picture.

As for the teams, I came up with the ideas because I am a genius.

Team A: Hop Skip and Jump

Team B: Elementals

Team C: Sticky

Team D: Speed

Team E: Harder and Softer

Team F: Big Anime Tiddies (I swear I'm only a professional dumbass)

Team G: Dark and Light

Team H: Taste and Sound

Team I: Ururaka needed someone to spark the interest in learning more combat oriented stuff.

Team J: Which just kind of left them, but you could somewhat see, Shoji is seen by everyone and Toru is seen by no one, sort of deal. I didn't have much to go on.

Then I did the battles, because I thought it would be fun for the two recommendation students to battle it out, they are both pretty equal in terms of what they are capable of, so the deciding factor would be their partner and Manami seemed more reliable than Kaminari so I gave the girls the win, and I like to think it was believable that they won and how they won as well.

Review Review

HankFlamion18 Yeah but to me the first dozen chapters of the manga are everything up to the start of the USJ so I felt that I was keeping pace, I do plan to slow it down over more chapters, but for a lot of this I just wrote what felt right.

As for stopping Aiba, technically he asked for the same power, and he never said you couldn't get a little help. He isn't mad at Midoriya for breaking his bones because he hasn't done that, because Manami's quirk prevents a lot of that break down.

Thanks for all the love people.

Next chapter, Let's choose a class president, but will there be a scandal in the oval office.

And let's learn to rescue ourselves.

Pony Get Me Closer I Need To Hit Darling With My Quirk


	6. Chapter 6 - Haddaway

The next day's morning was hectic. When the students who take the train up from the Chubu region got off, they noticed that the front entrance to U.A. was swarmed with reporters who were asking any student who passed by questions about the Number One hero, it seemed like somehow his presence as a teacher had lasted about a day before word got around about the newest addition to the faculty. When a reporter got too close to the entrance it slammed shut, locking them out, but it opened once they backed away to allow students could enter the school, however the reporter was admonished for setting off the security system.

The 1-A students mingled with each other while they waited for their homeroom teacher, when Aizawa came in they went to their seats. "I got All Might's report on what happened during the battle test yesterday, you all did acceptable," Aizawa complimented his class, "Much better than what Kan was yelling about, so good job not destroying everything."

Aizawa went over to the board, "Now regretfully I need to put more on your shoulders," making the students nervous about another difficult task, "But you all need to pick a class president."

"That's completely normal school stuff," Momo stated.

Aizawa was already crawling into his sleeping bag, "Yeah, and I don't care how it happens, just get it done by lunch." Already abdicating responsibility.

"We should wrestle for it," Kirishima said, flexing his arm.

"No, it should be a dance off," Mina cheered as she shuffled her feet on the floor.

"Clearly I should be President and my first order is mandatory miniskirts," Mineta drooled.

Momo raised her hand, "Or we could skip all that and just vote for it like normal people."

Hagakuri sighed, "Fine take all the fun out of it why don't you, alright it's a no on the Thunderdome guys, we're voting, like normal people." She called out in disgust to the rest of the class.

After a few minutes of writing the ballots the votes were tallied, it was a blow out.

* * *

"How did I get five?" Izuku stammered at the lunch table. "I didn't even vote for myself.

"You seemed like the obvious choice, kero," Tsuyu said.

"Wait you voted for me Tsuyu?" Izuku asked.

"Mhm, you seemed smart and capable," Tsuyu stated.

"That is same reason I vote for you as well," Pony added.

Ururaka smiled, "You're super nice so of course I voted for you."

Manami smirked, "You already know I did, now I get to be your first lady, I just hope you don't get in trouble for causing a mess in the oval office," she looked at the table, "And by oval office I mean."

"We get it," Jirou cut her off. "A bit crass don't you think."

"Ehh, work with what you have," Manami shrugged as she took another bite of her lunch. "So, Mr. President, what's your first order of business?" she teased her boyfriend.

"Well, we really should find time to set up study groups in case people need help, right Yaoyorozu-san?" Izuku asked his Vice-President.

"Yes, I expect that as we progress in the year our work load will increase tremendously and based on some people," Momo looked at a table that had Mineta, Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima all tossing food at each other. "They may need more help than others to keep their grades up."

"That's great, I hate studying and I always do bad on tests." Mina sighed in relief.

"I don't do so hot either," Hagakuri admitted.

"I could always use a bit more help," Jirou stated.

"Well that's great because Midori-Ai is great at studying, he helps me all the time," Manami said in between bites of her lunch. "At our middle school he got the highest grades." Offering her boyfriend praise.

"So, we'll find time to get everyone's contact info, here's mine," Izuku pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote his number down. Momo looked at it and added her own. Izuku got out of his seat to go tell the other students what they were planning when the alarm rang.

 _Security Level 3 has been breached. All students evacuate._

"What's Security Level 3?" Izuku shouted as he was shoved back into his seat by panicking students.

"Someone has breached the school," a student said as they pushed their way forward.

Tsuyu climbed up the wall to escape being crushed, "Kero, look." She pointed out the window. The 1-A students looked outside and saw Aizawa and Present Mic heading off the reporters who got on the grounds.

"It's just the press, so everyone can calm down," Momo said, however the chaos caused by everyone pushing and shouting made it so that no one was able to hear her.

"Except they aren't listening." Ururaka cried as she got pushed into a wall.

Izuku thought for a moment, "Jirou-san, use your quirk to get everyone's attention. Yaoyorozu-san make a megaphone or something to get louder." He instructed his classmates into action.

When the rhythmic thumping of Jirou's heartbeat died down, Momo stood up with her megaphone, "Please look outside, it is just the media, there is no cause for alarm. Return to your seats and continue with your meal."

Students grumbled at being so swept up in the announcement.

"I think it's safe to say we got the right people for the job." Tsuyu croaked.

* * *

Classes the following day were normal, sometime after noon however Aizawa announced to the class that the administration decided on rescue-oriented training. "There will be a three-man team overseeing your progress for this lesson, you will all need to be able to operate in less than ideal situations and environments." Aizawa pulled out a remote and their costume suitcases came out of the wall. "Because this is a hero class assignment you are allowed your costumes, even if they may not be suited to the environments. Head to the bus outside and we will head out, you have ten minutes."

The 1-A students all climbed onto the bus and got seated and began chatting with one another about their quirks. Who has the flashiest or who is going to get popular, it was a pleasant ride up to the facility. When they arrived at the large facility the students were excited, it was so huge it was practically a theme park.

They were soon introduced to the Space Hero No. 13, who spoke to them about quirks also being dangerous weapons if used for that purpose. As Aizawa prepared to have the class head further into the facility, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye, "What the?"

A swirling vortex opened in the center of the facility and a multitude of people began stepping through. Kirishima spoke up, "Sensei are these the people we need to rescue?"

"No, huddle together, this is not part of the training," Aizawa put on his goggles, "No. 13 protect the kids, these are villains."

"Sensei you can't possibly be considering attacking them all at once," Izuku grabbed his teacher's arm. "Even if you can, we need to get out of here and call for backup."

"Midoriya let me go," Aizawa ordered his studnet. "That's why No. 13 is contacting the school." Aizawa reasoned, he wasn't going to be lectured by his student.

No. 13 spoke up, "About that, the signal is jammed."

Aizawa groaned, "Kaminari? Can you get a hold of anything?"

The blonde boy tapped his headset, "Nope, they got a quirk that can suppress signals I guess, it's a dead zone here."

"See sensei, help is not on the way, if we get outside we can get on the bus and drive back." Izuku said, "There is no point in fighting them here, obviously they planned this, why else attack the heroes' home turf."

Aizawa swore, "Dammit, you're right, alright everyone we're evacuating." As the student's rushed back to the door they came in.

"U.A. must be terrible hosts if they don't greet their guests," came the smooth voice of a swirling black vortex. "We are the League of Villains and we have come to kill the Symbol of Peace, where is he?" Kurogiri demanded of the heroes and their students.

"As if we'd tell you." Kirishima shouted as he ran at the swirling vortex.

"Perfect, just like I wanted," as the mass of shadows grew before stopping, "What in the?" as grey bandages wrapped around the villain.

Aizawa's hair standing on edge suppressing the warp, "As if I'd let you use your quirk. Alright everyone out the door, any villains will have to make their way up the stairs." As he pulled the bands tight which caught on the metal armor strangling the villain into unconsciousness. When the students and teachers made it outside they saw the bus in flames, someone had destroyed it. "Ok, can anyone get a signal?" Aizawa asked.

No. 13 shook his head, "Still nothing."

"I sort of got something, I can't send but if I got far enough away maybe I could." Kaminari said.

Aizawa weighed his options, "The bus is no longer an option and we need back up as fast as possible. Iida, Pony, the two of you are the fastest. One of you need to get Kaminari as far away from here as possible. So that he can call for help." He addressed two of his students.

In the background the sound of pounding footfall can be heard, meaning the swarm of villains were making their way up the very large staircase. Iida turned to Pony, "I'm faster than you, but not when carrying a load, you take Kaminari and go." The engine quirk user admitted, he was more like a race car which functioned with one passenger.

"Okay," Pony saluted, as she threw the electric user on her back, "Make sure you ride me hard," she said in her distinct manner of misunderstanding Japanese, which caused the boy to blush. Before the two took off in the direction of the school.

"Alright the rest of you stay in the back, anyone with ranged abilities provide covering fire, but no one is to engage in close range," Aizawa growled as he saw the shapes of villains rushing up to the door.

Izuku perked up his head, as he had been muttering for a while, "TODOROKI, cover the door in ice," he shouted an instruction to his classmate.

"What," the bicolored boy questioned.

"Block the entrance with a huge glacier, then they can't get out." Izuku reasoned.

"Alright," as Todoroki slammed his foot on the ground and a wave of ice encased half the building.

"And that should buy us some time," Izuku laughed, "Great now Momo, can you make like a cannon or something."

"Sure, but why make something like that?" she inquired as the red crackles of energy danced on her body, the metal rim of the cannon already forming.

"Figures if they wanted to pay us a visit, we should have a gift ready for them." Izuku shrugged. "Rather than waiting around let's strategize and use our quirks to the fullest."

Aizawa watched as Izuku took charge and began directing the students to acquire means of taking out the villains, Mina and Aoyama were cutting gouges into the ground so that Sato and Shoji could take large metal sheets from the destroyed bus to act as a barricades. To make it easier Ururaka was making the material weightless so they could conserve their strength. Sero and Mineta would placing their sticky substances all over the ground, like a minefield, in preparation for stopping villains that made it past the wall that Todoroki had made. The rest of the students were posted up behind the barricades waiting for the enemy to breach. They had sharpened sticks into spears and we're prepared to throw them, a tactic that worked for over a hundred thousand years will work today. The first sign that the fight was beginning was that the red-hot lights of the fire quirks being used on the massive ice block died and instead the ice seemed to rot away, and a man with sickly looking skin and a hand on his face looked out at them. Izuku gave the order. "FIRE!" Momo lit the cannon and the ball flew through the hole and a few screams could be heard, followed by an explosion.

Shigiraki not expecting the enemy to plan and strategized, ordered his minions to attack, "Kill them." But with them all running out of a choke point, Aizawa's quirk was erasing their own making it all but impossible for them to gain ground as lasers, acid, ice, metal and wood were flung at them. The ones that could tank the hits soon found themselves stuck to the ground and receive a targeted barrage. For the next minute the defeated bodies of the villains kept piling up, which perfectly matched the growing rage of Shigiraki. "Grrr, you useless fucking wastes of space. Nomu, break the line, kill them all. I want to see a mountain of dead kids."

One moment the students were riding high, they were successfully fending off the horde of villains, then a black mass crashed into their barricade scattering them across the parking lot.

"Yo, what the hell is that thing," Sato said as they all looked at the hulking mass of muscle.

"You brats like it, I call it Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace, or you can call it death." Shigiraki snapped his fingers, "Kill them Nomu."

"Oh no you don't," No. 13 shouted as his finger opened and rubble began flowing into his black hole. This was working well; the beast was slowly being pulled closer to the space hero, until the monsters hand was close to being sucked in when it shot out faster and with more force than the suction was providing, and it grabbed the wrist of the space hero, before slamming him into the ground repeatedly then tossing him away like a piece of garbage.

Aizawa acted quickly and wrapped his bindings around the creature in an effort to stop it while keeping his quirk trained on the monster. Shigiraki cackled madly, "Oh sorry, that won't work on him, he's just that strong." As the Nomu ripped through the bindings. Which the beast then grabbed and swung Aizawa's wrappings with him attached to them into the flaming wreckage of the bus.

At least that is where he was headed, before a green and white blur caught him inches from a fiery death. "Oh man that was close sensei." Izuku chuckled. "I don't think this is a one hero job. Let us help."

Aizawa watched as his students all got up off the ground defiantly even as more villains came out of the USJ facility. He realized this stopped being a siege and was just a straight up fight. "Fine, but stay safe, you are all authorized for combat," the teacher shouted.

The students rushed into the fight with vigor, for the villains it was a fight for glory, a chance to take out the Number 1, for the students it was a fight for survival. With lasers and acid flying everywhere, debris raising and falling like a shower, punches, kicks, slaps and other fighting styles in direct confrontation with other quirks. Even though the cowardly Mineta was screaming in terror, he was still tossing numerous sticky balls at villains ensuring that when those hit by them contacted the ground that the villains stayed down.

With the chaos behind them, Aizawa and Midoriya sized up the growling Nomu. "So, what's the plan for this," the teacher asked the student.

"He's strong, but so am I," Izuku guessed as his emerald lightning formed around his body. "I'll wear him down, then you can capture him." As Izuku rushed forward to meet the titanic monster in a clash of fists, that he immediately realized he was going to lose at his present state. _"Holy shit, five percent is not going to be enough to dent this guy."_ Izuku realized, _"But I need to, if this thing can easily take One for All then it really will kill everyone, now is not the time to hold back."_ As he swung a full 100% punch at Nomu.

The air displaced by such a powerful punch, scattered hero and villain alike, which looked at the fight between the bleeding child and the panting weapon. "Nuh, nothing, how?" Izuku gasped as he took a step back from the monster.

Shigiraki laughed at the strong child, "You like that, Shock Absorption, it's the perfect weapon to kill the great All Might. Nomu no more playing around, kill them now."

The creature crouched low to the ground then rocketed into the green and white hero. The force of the impact denting the metal plates on Izuku's costume. Izuku's ribs cracked under the pressure and the force of Nomu charging into the hero sent him careening across the parking lot, where he dug a deep gouge in the asphalt. "IZUKUUUUUUU!" Manami screamed as she sprinted over to her collapsed lover.

"Ahh, I just love the sound of terror in the morning," Shigiraki sighed. "Next kill the teacher, he's been an annoyance for too long." Aizawa listening and preparing to defend against an attack he couldn't see. But the beast was stopped when suddenly half of its body was encased in ice. Ice that trailed up to Todoroki who was panting under his own cold.

"Nice one Todoroki," Hagakuri gave him a thumbs-up which considering she had lost her gloves in the fight, meant no one could see it.

The students turned and readied to fight Shigiraki when the sound of cracking was heard, the Nomu had broken out of the ice, or at least whatever parts of it weren't frozen. When it fell forward onto the ground missing a leg and part of its torso a few students vomited as it bled for a moment before it's limbs regrew. "What the," Jirou shouted. "I thought you said it had Shock Absorption?"

Shigiraki giggled, "And Super Strength and Super Regeneration," he grabbed his belly, "It's practically immortal, no one can stop it." Aizawa had a moment to block before Nomu slammed its fist into his face and sent him across the parking lot.

"Izuku," Manami shook her love's shoulder. "Wake up, please." Tears falling from her face.

"Ai-chan, what?" Izuku's eyes flittered open and then he winced at the pain.

"No don't, that thing, it's too strong." Manami cried into his chest.

"I, I hit it with 100% and it did nothing, how can we beat that." Izuku's voice exasperated and ragged from the pain, from where he was he could see the Nomu tossing student's around like toys and barely being slowed down by Todoroki's ice or Mineta and Sero's sticky quirks. Nothing was proving to be effective.

Manami looked into her lover's eyes. "It took your 100%, but not our 100%." She grabbed his cheeks and kissed his as deeply as she could, the glow of her quirk's pink aura more intense than it has ever been. Fighting through the pain, Izuku stood up on weary legs.

"Oh ho, Nomu, looks like he wants a round 2," Shigiraki pointed at Izuku and Manami. "Put down the French food for a minute and finish him." As the beast dropped Tsuyu and Aoyama. It trudged it massive frame over to the swaying boy and reared back it's fist.

Izuku looking up through his bloody hair did the same. The two fists colliding shook the very ground, the dust kicked up obscured the vision of everyone around the facility, the sound of an immense crash followed a fraction of a second later. When the dust cleared everyone looked to see Izuku standing with his fist straight out, the bones in his arm broken, the Nomu nowhere to be seen. Until someone pointed at the USJ. An entire wall had been obliterated where the Nomu was sent careening through the building. Izuku who had lost consciousness from a punch like that, fell forward and was caught by Manami who held him in her lap.

Shigiraki was fuming, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, of all the worthless, useless, pieces of utter garbage, he has a power boost on tap." Before realizing that everyone else was down or too injured to fight. Kurogiri appeared next to him.

"We need to leave, this plan failed, All Might didn't even show up." The warp user instructed his comrade.

"Fine, but I want an achievement unlock, 'Take the kid's head'," as he ran forward and reached for Izuku's neck.

Manami screamed and launched her small body, arms stretched forward at the villain, "Nooooo!" Prepared to fight to the death to protect her one true love. The sound of rushing wind and she realized that suddenly she was by the bus. All Might running around the field and collecting the students and putting distance between them and the villains who were regaining consciousness. Manami sniffled, "You came, you really came." As she wiped her eyes of tears.

"Yes, young Aiba, WE are here," All Might triumphantly shouted as the U.A. teachers arrived on scene.

Shigiraki took the time that All Might was using to move the injured students to step into Kurogiri's quirk. "We'll be back, next time you die." Some of the closer villains tried to run into the vortex after but Shigiraki's hand disintegrating two villain's head made the rest stay back as they watched their only means of escape disappear. The villains having been worn down fighting children were easily captured by the newly arrived Pros.

* * *

As Izuku was being loaded into an ambulance to be taken back to the school for treatment, Manami kept trying to get in but the emergency personnel were refusing her. All Might went over and picked up the small girl, "Young Aiba, they need to get him treated, I am sure that you will be the first allowed to see him when we get back but we still need to debrief all of the students and get statements first." The titanic hero offered her.

A new bus pulled up and the seventeen other students embarked. For a few moments it was quiet, then Kirishima shouted, "Can you believe we fought actual villains, it was so manly, getting to see how we fair against the real deal."

A few students starting to become excited by what they experienced, "Yeah did you see me with my acid, I was all like, wacha, and watta," as she flung her arms around like a martial artist.

"Did you see how cool my balls were," Mineta lisped.

"This was really cool, it's a good thing Midoriya-kun came up with such a good strategy," Ururaka cheered, "Um, where is Midoriya anyway?" She looked around the cabin and didn't see the familiar mop of green hair. Everyone heard the sound of sniffling and looked to the one person most likely to know their class president's whereabouts.

"Aiba-chan," Momo quietly said. "Is everything alright?" she offered the girl a handkerchief she made with her quirk.

The small lover quietly thanked the buxom girl for the care, "Izu-kun's," she started to say. "He, he, he."

Tsuyu hopped over and pulled the distraught girl into a hug, "Kero, I am sure he will be fine. He is probably the strongest in the class, going by that punch of his." The frog girl tried to offer comfort.

"No, the last time he got hurt this bad, the doctors said he was lucky to survive. I can't, I wouldn't know what to do if Izuku doesn't," she cried fearing the worst.

"Shh shh shh shh," Jirou shushed the girl, "There's no way something like this will take down our pres. Trust me you'll be in his arms in no time." Even it only being a few days, everyone in the class was aware of how deep those two's love ran.

"Yeah, I mean it'd be a shitty story if after defeating the monster the hero doesn't get the girl," Sero joked.

"Despite his poor choice of words, Sero-san would be correct." Tokoyami quietly stated. "The aura of yours seemed to do an excellent job of protecting him."

Manami looked up at the crow, "You mean it, I was protecting him."

"Psh yeah girl, I saw you try to claw that creepy hand guy's face off, he wouldn't have stood a chance." Ashido grabbed the girl and shook her.

The remainder of the short trip was spent cheering up Manami as she fretted over her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well let's jump right into Review Review.

Got a lot of good reception for this.

Serthrek871 Not really, but it would lessen something potentially lethal to something survivable, which is really what they are hoping for with the armor, that if Izuku gets a hit like what All Might does, it doesn't cripple him and end his career.

Sasshi316 Oh Manami will get some girl time, but they are in like the first few days so give it a bit of time.

bigrig56 sort of, kind of a mix between them, unintentionally mind you.

EndlessChains god and that's what I'm most worried about that if I think it, it might be too far out there, like this chapter. I struggled to find a reason why a more confident Izuku wouldn't just try to convince Aizawa that maybe GTFOing is a better strategy than splitting up. Then I was like, well how do they prevent the villains from rushing them and it all went down from there.

Might be the first story I have read where Aizawa admits it's kind of a bad idea to go and fight the villains instead of just leaving.

Gust I hope the changes I made make sense. I try to tighten up the dialogue but I think I still use commas too much.

HankFlamion18 I didn't really think Todoroki messed up, but his strategy of Huge Attacks always is kind of easy to plan around if you know it's coming, so his last wave of ice would have captured the girls since he can always thaw himself out but Kaminari was the one who was irritated by it and acted impulsively, which cost them the victory.

Next chapter the Sports Festival is announced, and we are gearing up to my first lemon chapter.

So 1-B was kind of dickish when they came to see 1-A, Bakugo made it worse for them, how does this play out with Bakugo on the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Return of the Writer

"Midori-Ai, I swear if you don't take today easy I'm going to snuggle you so hard," Manami threatened her boyfriend as she sat in his lap on the train ride to the school on Monday. With U.A. being shut down the day after the attack at the USJ, the students had an unexpected three-day weekend, which Izuku had spent in his bedroom, being tended to by his girlfriend. Recovery Girl had given him the all clear after a few hours of rest in the infirmary, but the little lover wasn't taking any chances. As a result, Izuku still had some bandages on his arm and a few covering up some scrapes on his face.

Izuku chuckled as he wrapped his good arm around his girlfriend and pulled her tightly to him, "But what if I want you to snuggle me, that wouldn't be a punishment then?"

"Wow man, what the shit happened to you," Awase said as he sat down on the bench next to the couple, as more people got on the morning express. Awase nodded to Fumikage and Todoroki as they got on.

Izuku tilted his head towards the headband wearing teen and stared at him for a while before realization struck, "Right, you weren't at the USJ."

"Universal Studio's Japan? Is that where the field trip that got cancelled was to?" Awase folded his arms and huffed. "Man, that sucks, I've always wanted to go there."

Yaoyorozu sat down on the other side of Izuku and made herself a brush to run through her long hair. "The Unforeseen Joint Simulation, it's where we were to do our rescue training with our homeroom teacher and the rescue hero No. 13," as she tugged at a tangle. "Ow, but what happened is that some villain broke in and we had to fight them off."

Jirou sat across from them one earphone jack in her phone's auxiliary port. "Yeah, it was crazy, but we did a good job until that big s.o.b. got out. Good thing our pres is ridiculously strong," she said as she bobbed her head to the rhythm.

Yanagi got on at the next stop, "Does anyone know why my parents got a letter asking for them to show up to a parent teacher meeting this morning?" Reiko asked as she held up a piece of paper.

Asui hooped into a seat next to Todoroki, "My parents also received the same letter, I assume the school is going to inform the parents about what happened on Thursday."

Momo shrugged as she yanked through a particularly harsh knot, "Makes sense, I told my parents about what happened, as I am sure others did as well," she pulled the brush free after a yelp. "Finally, and since some of the students in our class have pro's as parents or family members, it would get out pretty quickly." She nodded to Todoroki.

"Huh, that makes sense I guess, kind of shit that we didn't get to do anything but, whatever," Awase shrugged. "So, Yanagi-chan, how was, your um weekend?" he blushed as he tried to chat up the pale girl.

* * *

Sitting in class was different, Izuku noticed that the students while well behaved were much livelier and more excited. _"Maybe it's because they are coming off a three-day weekend high,"_ Izuku thought to himself as he took his seat next to Manami. He and everyone else was pulled from their thoughts and conversations when the door to the classroom opened and their homeroom teacher walked in. Aizawa walked over to the large desk at the front of the room then faced his students, "First of all, I want to congratulate all of you for surviving last week's attack. It was the real deal and you all stepped up," he paused his speech as the students patted themselves on the back. "Next, I have to warn you that the fight isn't over," Aizawa looked around the room.

Izuku stood up quickly, "Sensei, what do you mean, "it's not over"?" concerned that more villains would be attack his friends and himself.

Aizawa bluntly stated, "The sports festival has been rescheduled to be next week."

Momo stood up from her seat in the back quickly, "Sir, that's a completely normal school activity, why was it rescheduled?"

Aizawa leaned against his desk, "We want to convey to everyone that we are unshakable and that the attack last week was nothing to be worried about."

Izuku siding with the concern expressed by his vice president, "Sir, we were just attacked is it really wise to flaunt ourselves so brazenly?"

"There will be five times more police presence than in any other year and pro heroes will be littered throughout the arena and the surrounding area. If anyone did attack they will be dealt with swiftly," Aizawa answered.

Minata raised his hand, "This festival can't be that important, can it?"

"The U.A. sports festival is where the pro-hero agencies will be scouting for talent," Momo answered Mineta's question. "Being noticed is the best chance to be pick up by agencies after graduation."

Aizawa tapped his desk. "What she said is true, even with the curriculum taught at U.A. most of you won't have the finances, clout or real-world experience to go pro right away," explained getting his student's attention. "There are plenty of heroes in the world but not a lot are capable of going beyond and becoming pros, some set into a life of being a sidekick, but," Aizawa trailed off. "That doesn't get taught until second-year."

"Man, I would hate to be stuck as a sidekick," Kaminari exclaimed as he rested back in his chair.

Jirou laughed and poked him with her earlobes, "Why not, you seem perfect for it."

"Now normally you all would have your general studios now, but we will head into the auditorium for the meeting," Aizawa instructed. "Now your parents are going to be the one's in attendance." The pro-hero's eyes scanning the room to gauge reactions. Some students a bit more nervous than other while he saw that the class President and Todoroki both had much more pronounced expressions than he had expected. But they both quickly put on a more reserved look and Izuku calmly walked to the front of the class.

* * *

"Please, will everyone form two lines, we don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of our parents. Otherwise," Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "They might use it to tease us." Some of the other students grumbled about how their parents would totally find any excuse to get at them, though Todoroki just narrowed his eyes at the implication. As the students rose from their seats, Momo and Izuku each led a line of them down the hallway, Aizawa at the back directing them towards the auditorium.

Ochako tapped Manami's shoulder as they walked. "Isn't it difficult being that short," she whispered.

The little lady whipped her head around so fast her neck cracked. "You wanna say that again punk," she snarled.

Ochako waved her hands in front of her face defensively, "N-n-nooo, I meant isn't it difficult when you are sort of located at, um butt, height," blushing she covered her face.

Manami turned into a fit of giggles, "O-chan, I'm messing with you, and to tell you the truth," her voice raising an octave. "When you have a view like this, it totally makes up for it." As she stared at her boyfriend's behind.

Mineta piped up from the back, "I can agree, it's quite a succulent angle." As the resident grapist slobbered, wiping drool from his cheek.

Kirishima knocked the smaller boy on the head, "It's not manly to say such things."

Rubbing his head from the blow, Mineta with tears in his eyes looked at the assailant, "Oh but it's fine for her to say things like that?" he pointed an accusing finger at the only person in class shorter than himself.

"Well duh," Mina said. "You're doing it to all of us, she's doing it to her boyfriend."

"Yeah, this tush," Manami proclaimed loudly. "Is all mine," then she gave a hard squeeze to Izuku's bum causing him to squeal and jump into the air.

"HEY!," Aizawa yelled from the back. "What was the first rule I told you?"

Manami deadpanned her answer, "No molesting each other in front of you."

"Good," Aizawa stated. "That means you can wait until you're out of my sight to do anything to each other."

Sero chuckled, "This school has the weirdest policies."

Sato shook him on his shoulders, "Only because this school has the weirdest students."

* * *

When the 1-A students finally made it to the auditorium, the room they had taken the written exam in, they were directed to sit in the seats at the back. The 1-B students already seated on the far end of the room. Ojiro nudged Hagakure garnering her attention, "Want to play a game?"

The invisible girl hummed before responding in a sultry tone, "What kind of game?"

"Let's see who can guess whose parents are who's?" he blushed, stopping himself from saying another kind of game he might want to play with the rambunctious teenaged girl.

Mina flopped over her seat behind the two, "That sounds really fun, we can get to know each other some more."

Fumikage spoke up, "Why would we want to do that?" having taken a seat in the back row.

"I think that's an excellent suggestion Ojiro," Iida said loudly, "We are going to be together presumably for three years, it would do well to know more about our fellow classmates."

"Plus, after fighting together, it would be a little ridiculous to be so distant with each other," Shoji stoically stated.

"Sounds fun actually, what are the rules?" Jirou asked as she lazed back in her seat.

"Umm," Tsuyu tapped her chin. "You can't tell people who your family are."

Aoyama laughed, "Makes sense, but to be fair some of you might be at a disadvantage, no offense."

Shoji shrugged his shoulders, "You might be surprised."

As the doors opened the other teachers began to file in and take their places on the stage. Ochako spoke up, "Hey, wouldn't it be weird if one of the teachers was a parent?" In the back-row Todoroki's gaze flickered to All Might and he began tracing facial features and transplanting them on Izuku.

"Couldn't be," he whispered to himself.

"Pssh, no way," Kaminari laughed at the question. "The teachers are all like too, ugh, teachery to be parents."

"What does that even mean?" Momo turned and asked the blonde boy. Unbeknownst to them Present Mic wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"You okay Hizashi?" Aizawa asked.

"Snff, yup," Present Mic said with his voice cracking, "Totally fine, it's just all this uhh, dandruff in the air."

Nedzu glared at his employee, "That better not be a crack at me, because unlike some of you I am the pinnacle of hygiene."

"I bathe every day," Midnight griped.

"In all those scented soaps, I can smell you from anywhere in the school," Hound dog barked.

But before the teachers could drop their composure and engage in a pointless debate, which tended to take up most of their time at meetings, the first parent walked in. Two frog like adults walked in and respectfully bowed to the teachers.

"Tsuyu," Kirishima bluntly said.

"Yup, no question, Tsuyu," Mina nodded.

The frog-girl in question just shrugged, "I wasn't expecting anything less. Just surprised they managed to find the time."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sero.

Tsuyu sat back firmly in her chair, "They're good parents, but they are really busy most of the time, so I was only thinking one of them would show up."

Iida put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I'm not expecting either of my parents to show up."

Izuku looked at the blue-haired boy, "Then who is showing up?"

Iida pushed his glasses back, "Probably my brother, he would be able to take time to stop by on his route."

"Route? So what is your brother a delivery boy or something?" Sato guessed.

"Nope, my family is from a long line of heroes," Iida stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "My brother Tensei would be able to spare the time."

Izuku quickly pulled out a notebook from his pocket, "Hero, really, which one?"

Iida laughed loudly while posing, "Why the Turbo Hero Ingenium of course."

"Oh wow, that's so cool, having a pro family," Hagakure exclaimed.

Momo thought to herself, "And one of the largest agencies in Japan at the moment."

Izuku plopped his closed hand down on his other, "Right, currently contracts out 65 side-kicks and has one of the largest operating areas of any agency, just behind All Might's out of Roppongi."

"Wow, you both are very knowledgeable about hero agencies?" Iida questioned. "I would understand Yaoyorozu, as her family runs a support company, but the class president as well?"

Manami laughed and hopped into Izuku's lap when she saw Aizawa wasn't looking, "He's a huge Herotaku. I still love him though." As she planted a kiss on his lips.

"First rule," Aizawa called across the room.

"Cuddling isn't molesting," she shouted back to him. Turned to Mina who ended up sitting next to him.

"You heard the lady," as he opened his arms outward.

Mina pushed him back into his seat, "Nope, but good try though."

Sero nudged him, "Why do you do that, every time?"

The purple teen straightened his tie and looked confidently into the other boy's eyes, "It's simple, you will miss all the tits you don't grab."

"Well, I admire his conviction, at least," Tsuyu stated. "No that doesn't mean you can touch them," she quickly said as she whipped her tongue behind her to slap where the boy was, already in motion to make a lunge.

"Ooh, more parents," Jirou said with more excitement in her voice than she had intended. One of the adults was a shade of red, while the other had large bull horns. "Huh, that's different."

"Haha," Kirishima chuckled, as being friend with Mina he had met her parents a few times, so he recognized them but didn't want to give it away. Then Mina groaned, her older brother walked in, trailing their parents.

"Good morning, Pinkie-Chan," he shouted loudly at his little sister.

"Grr, you butt, why don't you go jump in a tub of lye you big butted butt," Mina responded.

"So, I'm guessing those are Minas parents and…" Shoji trailed off.

"The biggest butt to ever butt, my brother," Mina grumbled as she pouted in her seat.

Kirishima nudged Mina in the ribs, "Woah, watch the profanity little lady, I might have to wash your mouth out with baking soda." Mina tackled Kirishima and tickled him.

"I'll baking soda you mister blockhead," Mina growled at her friend.

As the minutes went by more parents came in, some obvious to who their progeny were, but a few surprising. Shoji's parents were much shorter and had very few of his defining features as such a lot of students guessed wrong. The tail gave away Ojiro's parents, while the grape hair was surprisingly the only thing that people could tell was Mineta's, his super model looking parents, had everyone glancing back and forth. Even a few teachers could be seen looking between them, seemingly they too had decided to get in on the game. Pony had to take mercy on her classmates and tell them that woman who came in, with the rounded horns looking like a Satyr was her aunt while she stayed in Japan.

When Inko walked in slowly, a few students almost missed her by the lack of presence she had. "Uh Midoriya, is that your mom?" Sato asked as the mother took a seat next to the Aiba's.

"Yeah," Izuku rubbed his head.

"She seems nice," Ochako added, to make sure Midoriya didn't feel nervous. "Where's your dad?"

Manami gripped her boyfriend's hands tightly. Izuku just quietly said, "It's… complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ochako said quickly.

When it seemed the last of the parents came in, the doorway began to light up and a crackling could be heard. "Alright Nedzu let's get this over with, some of us has important jobs to get back to," the number two hero Endeavor walked in the room, trailed by a smaller woman with white hair containing small red streaks and wearing glasses.

"Todoroki, your mom looks so young," Mineta said, without a hint of perversion. "I mean normally I'm all for an older lady, but she doesn't even look like she's in her mid-twenties. What's her secret?"

"The secret is that's my sister, not my mom." Todoroki bluntly stated.

"And your mom is?" Hagakure asked the obvious question.

"It's complicated." And that curt response ended that conversation.

* * *

"Good now that all parties could be here, we will begin," Nedzu said as he approached his little podium. Last week, on a field trip for the 1-A heroics class, that is to say, your children's class. There was a breach of security, and a large number of villains from an at the time, unknown organization. They managed to infiltrate the facility and made an attempt to attack your children. We are currently investigating the matter and are working with the police very closely to apprehend those who orchestrated the attack. Now if there are any questions, I will open up the floor to them."

There was a pause of about a half a second before most of the parents or guardians in attendance clamored to be heard. "Yes, Ingen-, I mean Mr. Iida?" the principal called on a former student, knowing his level headedness would serve well to steer the conversation into a productive manner.

Straightening up in his seat, "Thank you Princi-, Mr. Nedzu," forgetting for a moment that he was no longer a student at the school. "During this attack how severe were the injuries that the 1-A class sustained?"

"Chiyo-chan if you would," the principal stepped aside so the nurse could relay what information she could.

Clearing her throat, she expertly stated, "Barring a single student, the injuries that the students sustained were minor, akin to something they would receive roughhousing on the playground."

Endeavor stood up and asked what he viewed as the important question, "How many of the villains did the students subdue?"

With a grunt of disgust Chiyo stepped away from the microphone, which All Might quickly rushed over to, hoping to quell his rival's temper. "Enji, I am certain that how many villains the children defeated is inconsequent-"

"How many," the low voice the Number 2 hero had echoed in the quiet room.

Sighing All Might answered, "104."

With a dismissive noise the fire user sat down, "Barely 5 apiece. Disgraceful."

As the forum went on the students listened in somewhat when an interesting question was asked, they learned the school was working on upgrading their security system and that a dorm system was being proposed but hadn't gone beyond talking about it. With quiet fury, Inko slowly stood up, "My quirkless son, had his arm broken," either her tone or what she was saying quieting down the other adults. "Who or what wanted to hurt our children and why?"

The principal looked at All Might, before he just shrugged, not sure how to proceed with so many people, some of who would be able to smell out bullshit faster than a dog at a farm. "First I would like it very much if you would stay afterwards Ms. Midoriya so that you may speak with me about your son, as his injury was more severe I can not discuss it in this setting." Pulling out a remote from a drawer in the podium he turned on a projector. "This is that who, or what depending on how you see it, that was the cause for most of the injuries." As the slide flicked to a picture of Nomu being dragged in chains and suppressor cuffs by a dozen armed officers and next to it stood All Might.

The adults gathered realized the immensity of the creature, that seeing All Might in person and knowing that beast still had a foot and some number of kilograms on the Number 1 did not ease tensions. "This is being referred to as the Artificial Human Nomu, we have run tests that have determined it is no more than a mindless beast, containing a devastating combination of quirks."

Tensai quickly stood up, "What do you mean, Quirks? As in more than one?"

"Yes Mr. Iida it would seem this Nomu possessed a multitude of abilities, and it was presumed to be used to kill All Might and then begin a rampage on the school and surrounding areas. It possesses immense strength, durability, speed and regeneration."

"We are unsure who the identity of this Nomu is as the DNA doesn't match anything in any registration, even outside of Japan. However the organization which refer to themselves as the League of Villains made their first mistake when they attacked the school. They stepped into the light, and now UA, the police and over the coming weeks nearly every Hero Agency will be forwarded results of the investigation, they will be routed and stomped out before they have a chance to regroup and prepare another attack, seeing as Mr. Todoroki and yourself run some of the largest agencies this will be an opportune time to start bringing those fangs to bear."

Up with the students, "Uh dude, why did your mom say you were quirkless," Kaminari asked.

"It's uh, complicated," Izuku nervously chuckled. He tightened his hold on Manami for comfort, this was going to be a strange conversation later.

"That's not an explanation, I get that Bakugo guy because he hadn't seen you in a while or whatever forgetting you had a quirk, but this is your mother," Mina said.

"You are a boy of many secrets are not you Izuku?" Pony asked as she sat in her seat.

Manami puffed up and stood in Izuku's lap, "Hey stop bugging him, he said it's complicated so leave it at that."

* * *

As the questions got asked and answered Shoji tapped Izuku on the shoulder with an elongated arm having sprouted a mouth at the end to talk with, "Hey Midoriya, that Bakugo kid has been glaring at you this whole time."

Izuku peeking a glance across the room noticed that Bakugo was giving him a death glare. Izuku looked back at the limb and saw that it also had an ear attached to it, "Yeah, I guess he's still mad. But I don't think anything will come of it so long as no one provokes him."

Ochako nudged Izuku, "Uh, sort of what Manami is going to do right now?"

"What?!" Izuku whipped his head around to see that Manami who had retaken her seat at some point after being told by Aizawa to when she began to nod off in the discussion, so her leaving her seat had gone unnoticed until just now. And sure enough the little lover had moved almost unnoticed towards the 1-B students, except for Bakugo who was looking down at the small girl the same way a grizzly bear looks at a wolf. "No no no," Izuku repeated as he shoved his way through his classmates.

The commotion in the back drawing the attention of the teachers, parents and the other students. "Young Midoriya?" All Might called out.

"One second," Izuku responded as he reached forward and grabbed his girlfriend quickly and pulled her to his chest. Her making quite rude gestures to her love's former tormentor. Izuku began apologizing as he carried Manami back over to the 1-A side of the room.

"KATSUKI! You little bastard," a loud woman's voice echoed in the room. "Are you picking fights again?"

"Fuck off hag, I wasn't doing anything. That midget came up to me," Katsuki roared back at his mother.

"Dude is that a female version of Bakugo?" Kirishima asked, a silent pause made him look at Mineta who for reason was buffing his nails on his shirt. "Not gonna make some crass joke or anything?"

Mineta startled out of his thoughts, "Huh what, oh no, sorry. She's a female version of him, if I make a joke about what I would do to her, it could easily be applied to him and that would be pretty gay."

Sato stared blankly at the classroom's pet pervert, "I don't know if you're a genius or a moron."

"Can't I just be both sometimes?" Mineta shrugged in response.

Nedzu clapped his paws which created more sound than one would expect, "Now I'm sure all the relevant questions have been asked and that many of you took time out of your busy schedules to come attend this meeting, so I would like to thank you all for showing up. If you have other questions we have a liaison office that parents are free to visit during the week." The little principal ended the session so that the adults could leave the auditorium.

"Mr. Midoriya if you would kindly follow your mother to my office," Nedzu shouted across the room to the students.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there," Izuku nervously responded, he had an inkling idea of what was going to transpire next and it didn't make him feel good about having to lie to his mother.

"Alright the rest you brats head back to homeroom, for the rest of your classes today," Aizawa instructed.

Manami looked up from her place being held next to Izuku's chest, quietly she whispered so no one else could hear her voice, "Midori-Ai, if you aren't comfortable with lying to momma Inko, then you don't have to, she's family and they shouldn't be putting you in a position to have to hide who you are from them."

Izuku squeezed his plushy-sized girlfriend tight making her squeal a little, "Thanks Ai-chan, I really needed to hear that, I think I should tell mom, even if they get mad at me, I shouldn't lie to her." He gently set Manami down on the floor, waving her off, "I'll see you in class later. I love you."

Manami twirled and pursed her lips, "I love you more." Before she ran out the room to catch up to her classmates.

"I swear my quirk activates every time I'm around you two," Sato laughed as the students walked back to their classroom together.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the darkened principal's office, Nedzu, Chiyo and All Might stood on one-side of the desk while Izuku and Inko sat on the sofa on the other. "So, Ms. Midoriya, you have some questions?" Nedzu said as he sipped his tea.

Inko took a long drink of her own cup, "Quite a few actually. But the most important one is, why did you admit my quirkless son into your school?"

The faculty and keeps of the secret of One for All looked to each other deciding on which excuse would be the most believable for now, but their choice was taken from their hands when Izuku stood up and faced his mother.

"Mom, I'm not quirkless anymore," lines traced his skin and emerald lightning crackled around him, "I can do it now, I can be a hero."

Tears welled in Inko's eyes, her son miraculously got a quirk of his own and he's finally able to follow his dream, one that she never supported, never believed in. "My baby, how?"

"It's a long story mom," Izuku said.

"Young Midoriya, is this really the best solution?" All Might questioned.

"I'm really sorry All Might, but I'm a terrible liar and my mom's going to have find out eventually, I live with her, and the sports festival is coming up and that's going to be broadcast nationwide, how could I reasonably hide it?" Izuku countered, then turned to his teary-eyed mother. "Mom what you hear today cannot, ever be repeated to anyone else. Really bad things could happen otherwise, do you understand?"

Inko nodded and wiped her eyes, "I swear, just baby tell me what's going on?" And for the next half hour All Might gave an abridged explanation of the history of One for All. "So how does one transfer this quirk?"

Izuku opened his mouth to answer but All Might stopped him, "Unfortunately the process of transferring One for All should only be known by as few people as possible, simply because we don't want people to try and force the bearer to transfer it over, the less details in this case the better for everyone."

"I can accept that, so is that what Izuku had been doing all those months, getting stronger so he could use it?" Inko asked, All Might nodded in response. "But then why doesn't Izuku get all big like you do All Mi- Mr. Yagi?"

"The quirk manifests differently in each wielder, seeing as there haven't even been ten wielders there isn't enough of a sample size to determine why it does what it does though," All Might explained more.

"So who all in the school knows about this?" Inko asked. "If my son is having trouble with this quirk I want to know who I can contact if need be."

Chiyo nodded, "That's very forward thinking Ms. Midoriya, of the faculty only myself, the principal and this lunkhead are aware of Izuku wielding One for All, of the student's the only other one is Ms. Aiba."

"Little Manami knows?" Inko looked to her son for an explanation.

Rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah mom, she was with me when it all started, back with that slime villain, so of course she knew."

Nedzu reached into his desk and pulled out a card, "Here are some direct numbers to myself, chiyo-chan and Toshi-san, if there is a problem call us."

Inko took the card and looked at the phone numbers before placing it in her pocket, "Is there anyone outside of U.A. who would know about this quirk?"

All Might sweated in his overly large suit, "Well there are a few, my friend Detective Naomasa and my old teacher a retired pro-hero by the name of Gran Torino."

"So everyone else who would know about this quirk are good people," Inko asked the number one hero.

"Yes," All Might lied through his teeth.

"Then Izuku I'm really happy you can finally follow your dream, I'll be cheering you and Manami on when you go to the sports festival," Inko kissed her son on the cheek as she was led out of the room by Recovery Girl so that she could tell the mother more about the injuries her son received.

"All Might, why didn't you tell my mom about All for One?" Izuku looked to the nervous hero for answers.

"Because Young Midoriya, it's not confirmed whether All for One is still active and I don't want to unnecessarily spook her into doing something rash," All Might sat in a chair, looking more tired than normal. "I still have around 3 hours but it's dwindling, I might make it to the end of the school year if I don't have to exert myself but a hand full of times," looking to his protégé firmly. "We will need to step up your training because I don't think that we have seen the last of the league of villains yet my boy."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'm not dead!**

Sorry, I meant to have this done weeks ago, but life gets in the way. And then I deleted the entire chapter and started over because it was so janky to write. I had initially start the chapter right after the last one ended, Izuku is in the infirmary like in canon, but by himself, then Manami runs in, later Inko and the Aiba's come in because hey, her son has a broken arm, then it's just a lot of staring and shit. It got away from me, there was a whole thing with holograms and stuff that was basically just me showing the entrance exam again, which was getting tedious.

Then I thought, well why weren't the parents/guardians informed, we know that Iida and Todoroki have hero families, Yaoyorozu is a rich girl, and while Endeavor might not really give a shit so Todoroki wouldn't tell him anything, Iida would definitely inform his parents and brother who would want to talk to the principal, then you have other students who would talk, Izuku had to have gone home at some point with his arm in a cast and Inko would ask questions. So I figured the school would do what an actual school would do and hold a meeting for the first year hero students, seeing as 1-B almost went on the same excursion.

Now as for Izuku defeating the Nomu with one punch, All Might said he could have defeated Nomu with five strong punches at his prime. This could have been him bragging but he did admit that it took him over 300 punches now. So assuming All Might wasn't exaggerating.

We do know Izuku's 100% punches are stronger than All Might's, that's how One for All works. So by that logic Izuku could defeat Nomu in 4 or fewer. Now with Manami's Love Boost, which I said earlier prevented him from breaking his bones, he still managed to do that. It was written in a way that it could be justifiable that Izuku could do it with one blow, because instead of not letting him break his bones it made the punch stronger, sort of what would happen in the future once Izuku masters the quirk to 100% at all times that the Love boost will just make him that much stronger.

If I didn't explain that properly I'm sorry, I thought I got that across reasonably well. But a few people questioned it so I thought I should clarify now.

Let's hit Review Review now before I go further

Random Reviewer9: I am trying to approach this from a more logical standpoint, because seriously why fight when you can just leave, they were like 20 feet from the door, and even if Kurogiri tried to stop them Aizawa could shut off his quirk and capture him and then everyone else would have to run up those huge ass stairs. At that point it's either just keep running or stand and fight.

As for the dynamic with Izuku and Manami, yeah that's kind of what I am going for, having a support network of people who care about you makes a lot of life's problems easier and having someone else who can back you on what your secret superpower is makes it better than when Izuku in canon stresses himself out. He can think better when he's not stressed because he's a really smart kid and if you can focus him down he's very good at coming up with a plan.

AngelCaotico11 I should have explained Bakugo, but he's a fun character to work with and so I tried to add in other reasons why he's not just getting explains. Awase saying that they kept him because they want to keep tabs on someone that strong in case they decide to go bad, isn't that far fetched.

EndlessChains & Captain SteeleStag & Tiguylerobot glad you guys are enjoying it, if I can get the Sports festival nailed down I got some pretty dirty smut on the way, because I already wrote the second half of the sports festival the 1 on 1 fights, I just don't know if I should have the lemons written in First Person POV or Third Person, I don't want it to be a shock if the view changes but I think the 1st person is more personal which I think it should be, but on another if I should make it tamer for two teenagers first times, or if I should go all in because these two have been waiting for so long all the passion has built up for them and they just let loose, but in a loving dirty way.

WiseGuy, I get it you're mad that it's taken this long to post the next chapter, I'm working on getting my situation settled so I can have more time set aside to write. But it is a bit far to call me names, so maybe don't. If you want to criticize the writing that works great because it helps me improve, insulting me doesn't really do that.

39, well wait no longer, here it is.

I need to pick up more of Magician's Secret since that's what I originally started with, so it's time for me to put down the switch and put the knuckles on the keys and get to writing.


	8. Chapter 8 - Valentines

"Well this certainly is impressive, kero," Tsuyu said as she stood in the 1-A classroom doorway. She felt a few people pushing her from behind which pulled her from her stunned gaze and she stepped into the room, through the tunnel of pink, red and white flowers. Everyone else behind her slowly trickling in.

"Hmm, this makes everything I had prepared seem inadequate," Iida said as he looked at the various boxes of chocolate he had purchased. His intended plan was to pass them out to each of his classmates with a card that had a motivating message written inside, such as, "You can do it," or "Don't forget the test this Friday."

Momo surprisingly squealed when she walked in the room, "Oh my gosh, this is like just out of my romance nove-," she stopped to clear her throat. "I mean this is exactly what a friend of mine told me was in those trashy books they read." Momo deflected with a blush on her face, with not a single person fooled by it.

"Midori-Ai, come on, it can't get any better than this morning," a cheerful voice carried down the hall.

Heads peeked out of the doorway to see the class couple walking down the hall. Well Izuku was walking towards them, Manami on the other hand was being carried like a princess, she had clutched in her arms a ginormous puppy stuffed animal, at least compared to her, seeing as it was about the same size. A trail of heart shaped balloons with phrases like, "I love you," and "Be mine." Floated behind Izuku.

"Trust me, darling, sweetie, love of my life. This day has only just begun," Izuku pecked her on the lips. Him oblivious to the goings on around him, as he approached their classroom the others just moved out of his way.

Manami gasped as she saw the decorations, "Izuku it's so," the next words failing to come out.

"Happy birthday," Izuku cheered. "Will you be my valentine?" The large basket of expensive sweets sat on their desk in the back corner of the room. With numerous wrapped boxes stacked in a small pile next to it.

"Baby, it's so much," she said as she was carried up the stairs to the back.

"But it will never be enough to show you how much you mean to me," Izuku whispered in her ear.

Manami carefully set the stuffed animal down on the desk and reached for the first package. The rest of their classmates admiring the decorations or passing out cards and candy of their own. Before an ear-piercing shriek brought their attention to the back of the room. "Eeeeek, Digitization 2. This isn't even out yet, how did you get this? I'm so excited. This is the best gift ever, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"And he just keeps raising the bar even higher," Kaminari sighed as he looked from his gifts to Jirou sitting at her desk listening to music. A small hand patted him on the leg.

"And that is why you will fail, my young apprentice," Mineta cryptically said as he dragged a large red sack behind him. He stopped in front of Mina and Toru who were pointing at the decorations that someone had managed to put up overnight. "Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you haven't caught my eye," he joyously said as he dug out a heart shaped box of chocolates with his phone number taped to the front. Then he turned to Mina and without blinking an eye pulled out another identical box, "When I first saw you, I was tickled pink, how about together we try a few other shades."

"Shameless," Jirou muttered under her breath. Mina and Toru both thanked Mineta for the candy, it was only polite. She failed to notice that Mineta had moved next to her, until a box slowly slid across her desk. "What?"

"Just because you're flat, doesn't mean you deserve to be forgotten, I hear sweets help build up certain areas," Mineta bluntly stated from his place next to her.

"Really, just going to give candy to every girl you see today," Jirou scoffed her dislike of this holiday becoming more pronounced as the day went by.

"With some exceptions, but yes, that is the plan," Mineta said as he walked over Tsuyu, earning himself a light slap for whatever it was he said as a pick-up line.

"You are just the worst kind of person who celebrates this holiday," Jirou said as she leaned back in her chair and watched the room.

"I disagree," Mineta retorted as he handed a box to Pony, "At least I am participating. It may seem crass to ask every girl, but that's better than someone who doesn't even try. I am sure none of our classmates will take the plunge with me." He begins to postulate as he gives some chocolate to Momo, "I may seem a pervert and a lecher, but if I don't at least make an attempt then I have no one else to blame if I wind up alone on this day of love."

"Just playing the odds then," Jirou laughed. "Waiting for one person to say yes."

Mineta slowly turned and looked back at her a box of chocolate in his hand out stretched to Ururaka, his expression one of disbelief and confusion, "Of course. That's how it works, you throw yourself out there swimming for dear life and hope someone wants to swim with you. Sure, it probably won't work out, not all of us can be," he points to the back of the room, 'That. But I want to find happiness one day, and I won't if I just sulk in a desk and pretend that I'm too cool for a holiday about giving gifts just because I don't have someone to tell me I'm pretty."

"So, anything on you for the little lover then?" Jirou questioned Mineta.

Patting his jacket pocket, "As a matter of fact I do. Aiba, catch." He shouted as he tossed a small box towards her.

Manami caught the package as it got close to her, which happened to be a box of candy hearts, with a note taped on the front. "Let's just stay friends."

* * *

For the most part the day was fairly simple, and you could see students with cards and candy out and about the school. In the teacher's lounge it was a different story.

"Ahahahaha," Midnight cackled as she dug through a veritable mountain of chocolate and other expensive gifts. "Chocolate, caramel, alcohol, I love Valentine's day," she rubbed a large bottle of expensive wine. "Oh, it's so nice to have so many adoring fans."

"You do know why they give them to you right," Hizashi asked as he walked in with some baskets of his own, being a radio personality meant he had a decent fanbase and received gifts on the regular.

Midnight stopped digging for a moment to answer, "Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it any less."

Aizawa stepped in the breakroom, pushing a card down into his coat pocket, "It's all a bit much for me."

"Ooh, is that because your wife always finds a way to give you an embarrassing gift?" Midnight teased.

"Emi and I are not married," Aizawa shot back.

Present Mic sided up to his best friend, "Okay, sure, but it is Valentine's day, what are you going to do for her?"

Aizawa reached into a cabinet to pull out his coffee mug, "Nothing, we aren't together, and I have no intention of sending her the wrong message by giving a gift."

Midnight flopped onto the large table, "Spoilsport, you two would make a cute couple."

"Speaking of cute couples," Nezu said as he walked in the break room, he had a few gifts of his own. Mostly from past students and teachers. "Has anyone seen Midoriya and Aiba yet?"

"Oh gosh yes, I want to see what they have planned for each other!" Midnight squealed as she shot out of her desk and rushed to Aizawa. "Come on spill it, what are those two up to?"

Aizawa took a long drink from his cup as he silently enjoyed watching Midnight get more agitated at him taking so long to respond. "Gift giving, public displays of affection, nothing unusual."

"Now that is unusual Aizawa," All Might said as he shuffled into the breakroom, having just finished his class with the third years. "I know Young Midoriya and there is no way he doesn't have something impossible planned for Little Manami's birthday."

"It's also her birthday?" Midnight exclaimed.

"Thanks quite right," All Might said as he got his own caffeinated beverage. "Izuku tends to go to great lengths to demonstrate his love for his girlfriend. So even if I don't see it I too wonder what he has in store."

Nezu chuckled as he watched his employees chatter, himself piecing together the intent of a stack of forms that Izuku had his secretary bring him, "So that's what you have going on then, interesting."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around the students were barely awake, many of them having gorged on treats they had gotten. "Happy birthday, to you," a voice carried across the cafeteria. It wasn't a particularly melodic voice, but it carried the tune well enough. "Happy birthday, to you."

Students turned their heads to watch as Izuku carried a large cake towards the table that Manami was sitting at. "Happy birthday dear Manami." The cake itself was shaped like a white heart, topped with white chocolate curls and raspberries.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Is this?" Manami looked at the cake with hungry eyes.

"Raspberry white chocolate."

"My favorite," Manami bounced in her seat.

"Make a wish," Izuku sat the cake down in front of her, she quickly blew out the candles and then stood up in her seat and kissed Izuku on the lips.

"Look at that, it came true."

* * *

The speakers came on as the students were heading to their last class of the day, Foundational Heroics. "Attention teachers, would you please escort your students to Gym Gamma for a special performance," Nezu's voice sounded throughout the school.

Aizawa stared at the speaker in confusion, "What?" he quickly turned when Manami gasped.

"Midori-Ai, you didn't."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Midoriya giggled as he swept Manami up and ran out of the room. Sticking his head back inside, "Come on everyone, you'll want to get a good spot." The other occupants of the classroom following their president out of the building.

"Psst, Shota," Hizashi whispered as they walked with the students towards the largest of the school's gyms. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No but apparently Midoriya does," Aizawa grumbled. "Why'd I have to get the weird kids in my class."

As the teachers entered the gym they watched as students milled around a stage that had been set up at the opposite end of the building. The lights dimmed in the large building, as the spot lights came on.

"Hello U.A., I am Yuki Hayashi and we're here to rock," the musician shouted to a roar of applause. Apparently the most popular musician in the country suddenly showing up at their school to play for them was pretty exciting.

Jirou nudged Izuku as the band started playing, "Did you have something to do with this?" Impressed that one of her classmates had put together an entire concert for the benefit of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I always make sure to give my love the best," Izuku said at a normal voice, knowing that the sound-based hero would easily understand him despite the cheering crowd and loud instruments. He watched with a smile as Manami was in the front jumping with excitement at the performance.

Izuku looked down when he felt something pull on his jacket sleeve. "Mr. Midoriya if I could have a moment of your time," Nezu requested of his student.

Izuku followed the furred principal off to the side where some teachers stood by a snack table. "I must say I am impressed, getting such a famed celebrity to come perform simply because it's your girlfriend's birthday," Nezu said as he handed the boy a cup filled with punch. "But I do wonder how you managed to pull this off."

"It's all thanks to Present Mic actually," Izuku responded. Present Mic overhearing this joined the conversation.

"Why am I to thank for this," Present Mic asked.

"You held a radio contest a few months back," Izuku answered, he laid out how he had acquired the first in a long line of favors. "The one where the caller had to answer 17 questions about you, and if they got them all correct would win an all expense paid cruise," he continued to explain how after getting them all correct, impressing his teacher that he knew so much about him, said that he traded the prize with someone, worked his butt of for and garnered favors until he had gotten to the manager for Yuki Hayashi and convinced her to do a private concert at U.A., a venue that no one has ever played before, seeing as it wasn't a venue.

"Most impressive young Midoriya," All Might said as he rubbed his proteges head.

Midnight draped her arms across the boy's chest, "So what's planned for after school, something _naughty_ ," she whispered in his ear.

"Tha-that's between m-me and he-her," Izuku stammered, still not used to having sex with his girlfriend and it didn't help that it was not a secret from many people. As a result, Izuku's relationship became an easy button to press to get a reaction out of him. But they did make sure to keep it light, they all saw what he did to Katsuki during the sports festival.

* * *

Izuku laid in his bed well passed midnight on the fifteenth, while Manami sat, covered only by a blanket as she snoozed away, content in the day's fun and the nights _activities_. Izuku stroked her long pink hair with his free hand as he contemplated what he had planned for next year.

"It can't be that hard to get to the moon."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Two months too late. Darn where does the time go.

I hope I haven't lost too many readers with my slowness. Hope you enjoyed the little holiday special, even if it is late.

Also totally check this out.  
Someone drew fanart for it, isn't that awesome. Shout out to talrexmonarch who drew this.  
deviantart mysterywhiteflame /art /Valentine-Smash-775894639


	9. Chapter 9 - A Race to Love

"Are you ready Manami," Izuku asked as the 1-A class rode the bus out to the stadium. It was that time of the year for the U.A. annual sports festival, a time for the entire school to show off to every prospective employer and to the public, their abilities and what to expect from them in the coming years. The festival was a multi-day-long event that was so popular it replaced the Olympics as other nations also adopted the practice to showcase their heroes in training as well.

Manami squirmed in her seat, which was Izuku's lap, as she felt a little overwhelmed at the special task she had been given.

"Ms. Aiba," Nezu said cheerfully. "I would like to offer you the chance to open the sports festival because of how you managed to place first in the entrance exam."

The small girl's pink eyes scanned the faces of the U.A. staff members waiting for them to tell her it was a joke, when they were only giving her soft smiles in return she asked, what she felt was, an honest question. "Sir, why not Bakugo, he also placed first alongside me, shouldn't we open this together at least?"

Shaking his head, Nezu steepled his paws as he anticipated the obvious question. " His behavior," the principal nodded at Kan, the 1-B homeroom teacher, "and attitude over the past couple of weeks has given us the notion that allowing him this honor would be ill-advised."

"Oh," Manami said, "and can I refuse?" she nervously asked.

"Why ever would you want to?" Nezu inquired.

"I'm not that great at public speaking," Manami admitted. She never had too many issues in classes as she typically had Izuku with her and it wasn't as if she had to address a stadium full of people.

"I understand, getting up and talking to a crowd can be a daunting task," Nezu nodded. "However, once you end up becoming a professional heroine, there may be times that you must address large groups of people or even give an interview. Doing so now with no expectations on your shoulders, may be beneficial to you later in life."

"Can I think about it for a few days at least?" Manami requested.

"Absolutely, the festival isn't for a week anyway. Have fun preparing."

"So you're going to do it?" Izuku asked as he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"Mmhm," she hummed as she watched the massive structure come into view from the window. "I can do this, especially because if I get nervous, you'll be in the crowd and I can just picture you naked."

"I thought you're supposed to picture everybody naked?" Izuku said in confusion.

"Nope, I only want to see you naked," Manami giggled.

Izuku sighed happily and tickled Manami since she was already in his grasp. "You're too much sometimes."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Present Mic shouted. "Welcome to day one of the U.A. sports festival, we have an exciting lineup of events prepared for you all today, I am your host and master of ceremonies, Present Mic, and in the booth with me to do color commentary is my good friend, my bestie, Eraserhead."

The 1-A students were waiting in one of the rooms that ran in a ring around the lower level of the building, with some of the students looking more nervous than others. "Man, you can really hear that crowd," Mina commented as the cheers could be heard even below the concrete.

"How many people are going to be out there," Shoji asked.

"The stadium seats around fifty thousand and this is televised across Japan, the United States, and has so many live streams that the viewership is in the millions." Momo stated. "My family's business has a few ads and sponsors for the festival."

"Wow," Manami said nervously. "That's a lot of people."

"And they are going to adore you," Izuku said reassuringly as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ye-yeah, right, I'm cute as heck, they're going to love me," Manami stood up on her chair proudly. "Let's go 1-A," she pumped her fist in the air.

"1-A," Izuku said, joining her rallying cry.

"1-A," the rest of the class said as they got into the spirit.

"And there they are folks, the legendary first-year class that fought off villains in their first week," Present Mic said. "See that confidence, it sends shivers down my spine."

After that introduction, Manami's mind was sent into overdrive as she actually got to see the crowd and not just hear it. "That's a lot of people," Manami gasped as she took in the sight of the large stadium.

For the next few minutes all Manami heard was the roar of the crowd and she almost missed her cue to get on the podium if Izuku hadn't nudged her. "Ahem," she started by clearing her throat. "Um, my uh, name is," she nervously began speaking, however realizing that she was losing it, she paused and took a breath. "I can do this," she said to herself.

"Welcome to the U.A. Sports Festival, my name is Manami Aiba and I would like to thank you all for coming, not just the audience, or the teachers, the sponsors and all the people sitting at home. I want to thank all the students who are here, not just because it's a mandatory event, but because they all chose to be heroes," Manami pointed to the crowd. "this doesn't just include the hero course, because what are the heroes without a network of people who care, helping and supporting them along the way. Today isn't about heroes or the school though, it's about fun and maybe a little bit of showing off," Manami said to a laughing crowd. "So let's all go out there and do our best, Plus Ultra!" she cheered to the crowd who joined in.

"That was great Manami," Izuku said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Please don't make me do that again, it was too much," Manami exhaled deeply. "I do not enjoy speaking to crowds."

"Okay, I won't make you do that," Izuku smiled. "But if you win, you'll have to give another speech."

"Is that you trying to psyche me out in the competition," Manami gasped. "Because it's working," she smirked.

"Never," Izuku chuckled. "Ready, for the race?"

"Wait, what race?" Manami shouted as she realized she hadn't been paying attention again.

"Begin," Midnight shouted to the students who all ran as a mass.

"Oop," Manami grunted as she felt herself get picked up. "Hey, no helping mister," she scolded as she realized Izuku began to carry her.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get trampled in the crowd," he blushed as he set her back down on the ice that Todoroki had made. "It was a reflex, honest."

"Well, that's okay I guess," Manami smiled, before sprinting through the mass of students. "At least I can fit between them," she called out.

Izuku grinned as he formed lightning over his body and vaulted over the tops of the students.

"And they are off, with Shoto Todoroki taking a rapid lead by freezing his competition," Present Mic spectated. "However it seems the number one scorer Manami Aiba and the 1-A class president aren't far behind using their size or lack thereof and a versatile quirk to get around the obstacles."

"I'm going to kill him," Manami swore as she realized that one of her teachers was making jabs about her height.

"I'm going to kill you!" Katsuki swore at Deku as he launched himself out of the crowd of students, the explosion not showing any concern for the other students, coincidentally the shockwave was enough to free most of the students from the ice, creating a surge of students who rushed to catch up.

"But what would an obstacle race be, without the obstacles," Present Mic asked. "Welcome to Robo-Inferno," he announced as the massive robots from the entrance exam loomed over the contestants. "These Zero-Pointers are what the entrants to the Hero Course faced during their exam, lets see if the other students can get past them. Fun fact, the only student to ever destroy a Zero-Pointer in a single strike, other than All Might, is the 1-A class president."

"Holy crap, these things are huge," a random gen-ed student exclaimed.

"The hero course really had to fight these things?"

"And it looks like Todoroki Shoto isn't slowing down," Present Mic commented as he watched the student slide right up to the machines before freezing many of them in a huge glacier. "Wowza, that's chilling," the pun coming naturally to the hero.. "This move opened up the path for the others, will it prove to be disadvantageous later on."

As the students proceeded to try and run through the course, they were suddenly enveloped by the shadows of the falling machines. "Kirishima, Sato, Shoji, help me catch them or someone's going to get hurt," Izuku called out to his classmates as he moved to protect everyone from being crushed.

"On it prez," Kirishima nodded as he slammed into one of the machines and braced himself to stop it from tilting over. Sato and Shoji then pushed the machine back away from the path of runners.

"Oh ho, what's this," Present Mic gawked. "It seems the 1-A students are stopping and making sure everyone gets safely through. What sportsmanship, what heroism, what-"

"Illogical decisions," Aizawa grumbled. "This isn't an event where you can sacrifice time and your position to help others. This is to reflect the real world of heroism, where you have to create your own paths to success and impede others along the way," he said as he provided a scathing overview of how modern heroes get ahead in the profession.

"Hrrg," Izuku grunted as he felt himself slipping under the weight of the second frozen Zero-Pointer. "Need some... help over here," he said as he realized that even by using One for All he wasn't going to be able to hold the machine for much longer.

"I got you," Manami called out before a blonde blur shot passed her.

"DIE!" Katsuki roared as he slammed into the large machine above Izuku. "I'm not going to let you make me look bad, DEKU!" before he let loose with a massive explosion which shot the machine back from the force.

"Thanks, Kaccha-" Izuku tried to say before Katsuki got in his face.

"Don't fucker, I don't want to hear it, after all this, everyone will realize how worthless you really are," Katsuki hissed before he sprinted off to regain his position at the front of the pack.

"You good Prez?" Kirishima asked as he came over.

"Yeah, you should go on, I just need a minute to catch my breath." Izuku waved off his classmate who shrugged and hurried to catch up.

"Sweetie are you okay," Manami calmly asked.

Izuku nodded. "I will be, just, Kacchan, he's still," he tried to find the right words.

"I understand, I'm here for you," Manami said as she put her hands on her boyfriend's leg.

"We need to go, we're at the back of the pack now," Izuku said as he realized that everyone else had long since left.

"Dang it, I'll never catch uu-eeep," Manami squealed as Izuku put her in a princess lift and sprinted down the track, rapidly catching up to everyone else. "I said I didn't want any help," she pouted in Izuku's arms.

"Sorry, but we were helping others, doesn't seem fair if you get punished for doing the right thing, does it?" Izuku smirked as he leapt over the crowd.

"Fine," Manami groaned. "But last time mister." She warned as he set her down at the chasm.

"Oh, what's this?" Izuku said as he looked down into the pit.

"Welcome to the Fall," Present Mic stated, "if you fall down, then you're disqualified. So tread lightly."

"Wow, that's uh, deep," Izuku gulped as he looked away from the pit.

"Yeah, I uh, can see," Manami hummed as she never got over heights after her attempted suicide.

"I promise, I'll catch you if you fall," Izuku said as he looked at the first platform that he planned to jump to. "Always."

"Thanks," Manami nodded as she started to balance her way across the rope. "Just don't look down," she chanted to herself as she started to make her way across.

Izuku looked back each time he jumped to make sure Manami was doing fine, which really hampered the speed that he could move, since he didn't want to leave her behind. And a few more students like Iida, Tsuyu and Pony had managed to pass him in the meantime.

"I think it's cute," Jirou smiled as she watched Izuku waiting for Manami to pass. "He's not doing it for her, but."

"He'd be much further ahead if he left her behind though," Kaminari commented.

"Yeah, but I don't think he could do that," Momo reasoned, the group of three had managed to jog at near the same pace.

"I think it's lame, but she likes lame," Mineta said, alerting everyone to his presence.

"Oh my god you little gremlin, get off!" Momo screamed as she flailed when she realized that Mineta was on the back of her shirt.

"That's what she said," Kaminari laughed. "Ow! Why?" he exclaimed as Jirou stabbed him in the eye with her quirk.

"You know why," Jirou scowled.

"You didn't have to wait," Manami said as she finished crossing the gap. "I was fine."

"I know, and I'm proud you did it too," Izuku said before he started to jog.

"I know you can go faster than that," Manami glared.

"I know, but I also know this school, I do not want to be first place," Izuku reasoned as a few other students listened in. "Every year they do something to punish the person who places first and it's only slightly easier for the people in the higher positions. I'm saving myself the headache of that."

"Damn you're right, the principal would do that," Manami cringed as she knew Nezu would love nothing more than piling on the pressure. "That's a pretty good idea Midori-Ai."

"I have those from time to time, I have you for the rest of the times though," Izuku teased.

"Oh god, they're flirting again," Sero laughed loudly as he overheard the couple say how much they loved each other.

"Rule 1," Aizawa said forcefully into his microphone.

"We aren't doing anything!" Manami shouted into the sky.

"And we've arrived at the last obstacle, the minefield, which we made because Power Loader had too many left over explosives and he didn't want to report it to the police. Don't worry parents, they are non-lethal, mostly," Present Mic assured.

"Oh boy," Izuku groaned. "It's like a room full of Kacchans."

"Don't think that," Manami chuckled. "Think of it as Kacchans with tolerable personalities."

"Because they are inanimate objects?"

"No, because they don't talk and are buried in the dirt, where they belong."

"Damn," Izuku gasped as he had never heard this level of harshness before.

"Teehee, let's go Midori-Ai," Manami cheered as she sprinted out onto the field, the benefit of being lower to the ground meant that she could easily see where the dirt had been dug up and she was making great time through the minefield.

Sighing, Izuku started to leap from open area to open area, using the angle of being further back to see spots where the dirt hadn't been disturbed. "And we have our first winner, Shoto Todoroki, followed closely by Katsuki Bakugo," Present Mic started to announce the winners of the race.

"Wooh," Manami clapped, "top fifteen, take that Coach Yumi. Said I'd never win a race with my stubby legs. Sure showed her."

"That's great Manami," Izuku huffed as he wiped his brow of the sweat he built up from constantly jumping around.

"Now let's get right into the second event," Midnight said as she took the podium once more.

"What?" Kaminari said in shock. "Not even a moment to catch our breath."

"Sorry, this is all about stamina and _endurance_ ," Midnight purred as she snapped her whip hard. "So don't get soft on me yet."

"Ye-yes ma'am," many of the boys shouted loudly as they perked up.

"Haha, whipped," Jirou joked before people started to boo her. "Come on, the pun was good," she said in her defense.

* * *

"The next event is," Midnight announced as she spun the wheel, "Cavalry Battle! The goal of this event is to take the other team's bandanas while protecting your own." Midnight continued on to explain how the points were distributed and that first place was worth one million. "So, form up teams and get ready, you have five minutes."

"So Manami, would you," Izuku said as he got down on one knee. "Do me the honor of," he said as he tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop himself from giggling and grinning.

"Oh Izuku, yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I'll be on your team," Manami snorted as she took her boyfriend's hand.

"Sick, now let's go grab some other people, I think Momo would be a good addition," Izuku suggested.

"Ooh, already inviting other women," Manami teased. "But I'm fine with Momo, oh and grab O-chan too, she's got a nice quirk," the small lady shouted to Izuku.

"Just a nice quirk," Izuku hummed.

"Not my fault you like big boobs," Manami teased as she hefted her bust. "And they got some nice knockers."

"I can't tell if they're playfully bantering or actually negotiating a harem right now," Iida said to Todoroki.

"I don't know what that is," Todoroki mentioned.

"Man, you need to get out more," Mineta said as he closed himself off from the rest of the competitors on Shoji's back.

"I might not know much, but I do know taking advice from Mineta would be bad, right?" Todoroki asked nervously.

"Definitely," Jirou nodded firmly.

"Good, good."

"Ready or not, the event is starting," Midnight said as she saw the teams scramble to create last minute strategies.

"Is that fair," Sato asked as he looked at Team Midoriya, which consisted of Izuku carrying Momo and Ochako on his shoulders, with Manami wrapping her legs around his head.

"I'm not sure, what I do know is that it's manly as hell," Kirishima said excitedly as he felt that he too should be carrying his entire team. "Look, even Pony and Shoji are doing it too," he groaned as he realized he could be going further beyond.

"Wow Uraraka, you quirk is making this so much easier," Izuku smiled as he felt almost no weight on his body. "I mean, not that you girls are fat or heavy, but that without the... uh, I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Aww sweetie," Manami said as she kissed the top of his head. "We know what you mean."

"I got the weapons ready," Momo said as she distributed the pellet guns to Manami and Uraraka.

"With my baby's speed and all the firepower that Momo can make," Manami said proudly. "We're going to be number one."

"Are you sure you can balance us all," Uraraka asked as she looked down to see Izuku's grinning face.

"Yeah, this is way less work than hauling cars," Izuku said dismissing her concern.

"Seriously," Manami pulled up Izuku's shirt. "look at his core, you could grind meat on those abs," she said, pointing to Izuku's tight musculature.

"Oh my," Uraraka and Momo blushed and looked away from their classmate's stomach.

"If you are done showing off your boyfriend like a hunk of hunk," Midnight said softly even as her eye twitched. "We can begin."

"Jealous?" Manami laughed up at the podium.

"Don't make me come down there child, I can do things to you that you didn't know were possible," Midnight warned.

"Promises promises," Manami teased.

"Just get started before I do something we can't show on television," Midnight folded her arms.

"And they are off, with the rush for the one million first in most teams' minds," Present Mic said, describing the action on the field,as many teams rushed Todoroki, who swung his arm and blocked off half the field from the other side, heavily limiting what points teams could accrue.

"Wow, and another cold and calculating maneuver by Todoroki," Present Mic said proudly. "Going to be really tough to make it to the top if you can't scale that mountain."

"Dang it," Izuku hissed as he skidded to a halt next to the ice wall. "Don't think I can knock that down in one hit."

"Worry about the other teams first," Momo called out as she fired a few pellets at Dark Shadow who was creeping along the ground. With a hiss the quirk retreated.

"Right," Izuku nodded as he started to run towards the other teams.

Meanwhile on the other side of the blockage, Todorki's team was busy fending off the assault from the remaining teams on their side of the ice. "Are you sure about these boots," Iida asked as he looked from the back of the pack towards Mei.

"Of course, I lift up and then you thrust," Mei cackled madly as she lowered her goggles over her eyes

"That's what she said!" Kaminari quickly shouted before clamping his mouth shut and trying not to laugh himself silly.

"Yes," Todoroki bluntly acknowledged. "Mei is a girl and said those things."

"You have got to get out more," Iida said as he shook his head at the immaturity of his team.

"Let's get some points," Izuku shouted as he jumped off the wall of ice and towards one of the other teams.

"We've got ourselves a right riotous event today folks." Present Mic cheered. "With the field split in two, it's now even harder for teams to maneuver and it looks like one of the 1-B recommendation students has just used his quirk to turn the field into quicksand."

With Izuku's speed he was dodging in between groups while the girls fired their weapons at the other teams to disorient them enough for their headbands to get stolen, however Izuku realized this would soon become a problem. "If we take too many, then everyone will be able to come after us," he said to the girls on him.

"So what do we do," Manami asked as she popped a few shots at Tsuyu's tongue.

"We either need to stop earning points or we need to open the field up," Izuku reasoned. "That'll give us more space to work with and offer other targets."

"Good plan." Manami agreed as she kissed his forehead and pointed at the frozen obstacle. "Now baby, smash that wall."

"What's this?!" Present Mic shouted as he saw the glow coming from one of the students, having heard the story from Aizawa about what happened at the USJ. "Are we going to see the infamous Love Smash?!" he cried out causing the crowd to wonder what the announcer meant.

"Ready?" he asked as the girls tightly gripped his shirt to brace themselves. Izuku reared back his fist before slamming it into the glacier, exploding it into a fine, glittery mist.

"Amazing!" Present Mic said into his microphone as the crowd exploded into cheers and applause. "A truly devastating combo attack."

The 1-A students that had been on the other side of Todoroki's wall had heard Present Mic's words, and were worried. "He's not really going to smash the wall, right?" Kaminari nervously chuckled as he kept an eye on the glacier.

"I mean, Midoriya is a bit of a wild card, but he could do it," Iida answered honestly.

"What's a Love Smash," Mei asked before the sound of a hurricane hit her eardrums. "Holy shit," she cried out as she covered her head and saw that the massive block of ice had been obliterated in one strike. "HOLY SHIT!?" she exclaimed as she saw Izuku huffed as he shook his arm, glowing pink while green sparks of electricity arced across his body.

"Yeah, our class president is kind of a madlad," Kaminari shrugged. "Also, we should definitely run."

"Tactical Retreat," Iida called out as most of the 1-A teams scattered to get out of Izuku's line of sight. The 1-B students apparently didn't get the memo,with some trying to rush Izuku to grab the headbands from Manami, expecting him to be too tired to run.

"Yes, the Love Smash," Present Mic explained. "A combination attack using the quirk of Manami Aiba to greatly reinforce Izuku Midoriya's body, allowing him to push his quirk to levels well beyond that of most heroes. In fact, it's highly reminiscent of All Might."

"Did we just target a guy who is as strong as All Might right now?" Kendo questioned her team as they tried to slow down before Izuku vanished from in front of them.

"Where's my head band!" Mineta screeched from inside Shoji's arms. He had thought he'd be untouchable in the shell but didn't know when the cloth was taken from him.

"Hey, mine's gone too!" Kinoko cried out.

"Sorry, we only have a few minutes left," Izuku said as he twirled the stolen bands on his finger before passing them to Manami. "so I'm not going to hold back," he smirked before he vanished at high speeds again.

"I really didn't want to do this now, but I need to keep us away from Midoriya," Iida complained as he rocketed his team away as fast as he could as he saw Izuku heading his direction. "Recipro Burst!" he shouted as he accelerated to keep as much distance as possible from Izuku.

"Dude!" Mei cried out. "He's gaining on us, somehow," she whined as she saw Izuku closing in on them.

"Impossible, how fast is he?" Iida said in shock as he could see that Izuku was in fact catching up to them, his body arcing even more lightning as he sprinted after their team.

"I'll stop him," Todoroki stated as he released a huge wave of ice from his hand, hoping to catch the pursuing teen in the frost.

"SMASH!" Izuku roared as he shattered the block in an instant, continuing his chase for the one million points. All the while the crowd was going nuts for the high speed action.

"Incredible!" Present Mic cheered. "Nothing is stopping the 1-A class president."

As the two speeding teams ran around the arena, they brushed past the team that Ojiro was on, causing him to stumble back.

"Oh and it looks like a brawl has broken out between the members of team Shinso," Present Mic shouted. "What is going on down there?"

Midnight seeing that the event was quickly devolving, blasted a horn to stop the teams. "I'm calling time now, bring your headbands to me so we can tally the points."

"Why stop it so soon?" Iida questioned as he huffed from running for so long.

"Because too many teams just began fighting each other," Midnight sighed as she had watched as the fight between Team Shinso had spread to others with Katsuki rabidly attacking anyone who got near him. "It wasn't worth the embarrassment to allow you all to keep going."

As the students waited for Midnight to tally the points the tension between some students was thickening. "And we have our teams, Team Todoroki in first place, having kept the one million points safe, in second place Team Lovers, nice catch there class president," Midnight winked at Izuku who hadn't realized that Manami had named their team that.

Izuku frantically turned to the girls he had been carrying for the event only to see them giggling. "Oh it's so cute when he gets worked up like that," Uraraka smiled as Manami had let them in on the joke beforehand.

"In third is Team Bakugo and lastly is Team Animal," she declared as the faces of the competitors appeared on the monitor. "We'll take a short break for the last event to get set up, for those that are not participating we will have snacks and other games set up for you to enjoy. So stick around as the Sports Festival continues!" Midnight cheered.

* * *

As the students gathered in the cafeteria to get their food, many of them had fallen into conversations after not having moved on to the second or third event. However one particular teen decided this was the best time to get some answers.

"Midoriya, can I talk to you?" Todoroki said as he approached Izuku who was eating with Manami and a few others. "Alone."

Izuku swallowed his mouthful of food and stood up. "Sure," he nodded as he followed the other boy out of the cafeteria.

"Well that was ominous," Momo stated. "I wonder what he's going to talk to him about?"

"Probably some declaration of war," Manami hummed, "Izuku is the strongest in the whole class, so he probably wants to make some promise to fight him at his full strength or something," she said, guessing at the intentions and what it would be like if this was a manga.

In an offside hall, Todoroki stared down Izuku, which was starting to unnerve him. "So Todoroki, what did you want to talk to me about?" Izuku chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"Everyone keeps saying your quirk is so much like All Might," Todoroki said. "So I'm going to ask you right out, are you his son?"

Izuku blinked before stifling a laugh. "No, I'm not, at best he's a stand-in for my real father."

"Explain," Todoroki demanded as he folded his arms, feeling like Izuku wasn't being entirely truthful with him.

"Look, my dad, he walked out on my mom," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "She tried her best to raise me, but I needed someone to look up to, and All Might was it. He was everything I wanted in a father, strong, courageous, always there when people needed him. He was the person I wanted to become, no matter how hard it was," Izuku said as he closed his eyes and thought about how he felt about the man. "So when everyone says how much like All Might I am, it...it makes me feel like I'm doing the right thing."

"Hrn," Todoroki grunted in annoyance. "Sounds like you got lucky." Todoroki said as he walked away in a huff, disgruntled that he heard someone speak so highly of a father figure when his own was the cause of most of his problems, even as the memories of his pasted flooded his mind.

Sighing Izuku waited a few minutes before he headed back to the cafeteria. "So, what did Todoroki want to talk to you about?" Manami asked.

"It was kind of personal, I shouldn't say," Izuku said as he thought on what Todoroki had told him and more about what was unsaid.

"Oh, okay then," Manami replied, knowing that if Izuku didn't want to share it with her, then it must be none of her business. "They announced the first battle."

"Who's it going to be?" Izuku asked.

"Us." Manami said as she poked her food.

"Oh." was all Izuku could reply with as he looked at the rest of his class who had heard the announcement.


	10. Chapter 10 - This is Love

"Anyone else think this fight is going to be the hardest to watch," Jirou asked as the 1-A students got seated in their designated booth before the event began.

"Yeah," Mineta answered as he looked over the railing onto the arena floor below. "I couldn't imagine fighting my girlfriend."

"You can't imagine having a girlfriend," Kaminari quickly said before he and a few of the other busted up laughing.

"Do you think he'll just, put her outside the ring?" Uraraka asked nervously as she watched for movement on the sides of the ring.

"I hope so, I couldn't see him being able to hit her, and if he did," Momo said as she shivered wondering what the effect of a blow like Midoriya's could do to someone Manami's size.

* * *

"And the first round of the One on One battle is here and folks, and let me tell you, it's a doozy. Their quirks are both Strength Enhancers, but here's the catch one of theirs makes the other stronger. I would like to announce to you, the long awaited battle between 1-A's One Shot Powerhouse, Izuku MIDORIYAAAAAA and the Little Lady of Love, Manami AIBAAAAAA, now the strange part is, they're dating and if every time they've been caught in a state of PDA, it looks serious, how will these two lovers battle, will they overcome or will this make them over." Present Mic narrated.

As Izuku's cheeks tinged with pink as he quickly made his way onto the raised arena platform, he watched as his girlfriend was lapping up the praise, _"She was born to be a performer."_ he thought as he watched her dance around her side of the ring to the roar of the crowd. Midnight cracking her whip drew both of their attentions back to the current event.

"The rules are as follows, if you say, "I surrender," well, you're out, go out of bounds and you're out. Go too far and we'll stop you, now show me some love." Ms. Midnight smirked as the bullhorn signaled the start of the match.

Izuku didn't rush in when the sound went off, standing back and observing what his girlfriend was going to do when she suddenly charged at him, _"Of course it's the safest option."_ Izuku realized as he tried to think of a possible counter to what her strategy could be, but Manami knew Izuku, and that on the fly thinking wasn't his strong suit. Catching him unprepared and despite her smaller mass she was able to topple Izuku over as she tacked him in the chest pushing his arms over his head to pin them to the floor. _"Oh no, it's over,"_ Izuku realized as he watched Manami's head descend towards his own quickly.

"And the little lovebug pins her paramour, and it looks like she's going to make him tap out, no wait, that's not a," Present Mic began to stammer as he and the rest of the arena watched the two. "Is she doing what I think she is? Is that a legal move, can we even show this on television?!"

"Oh, my cuties, it was just an expression but, go go go, go all the way," Midnight cheered for the couple as the small girl battled her boyfriend the only way she knew how. "Make a man of him sugar." She playfully winked as she was utterly delighted that a very unconventional combat technique was being deployed.

Izuku struggled to find an escape route but Manami's tongue was wrestling his own for dominance. And every second longer caused his thoughts to grow fuzzier. _"I have to take control."_ He realized if he wanted any hope of winning this battle. Izuku waited for the right moment to strike, as soon as Manami began to grind her hips on Izuku's hard stomach, he rolled over and laid her gently down onto the arena floor.

"Ooooooh, and what a gentleman, what a gentle lover. Men take notice, this is what we ladies all want." Midnight purred as she began stroking her whip sensually. The crowd's reaction ranging from uncomfortable to aroused while they watched this very intimate struggle.

Izuku knew he would have to be the one to end the fight as he thought on the way events had played out. _"It was really the only way we could have battled each other._ ". Izuku slowly started to pull back from his girlfriend, separating their lips, making her moan in displeasure. Before he lunged forward planting his lips firmly on her neck, making Manami squeal in delight.

Manami slowly opened her mouth and whispered on word, "Harder." Which is all the instruction Izuku needed to hear to firmly and carefully sink his teeth into her flesh, causing Manami to cry out in ecstasy, "Oh YYYEEESSSS! I-zu-kUUUUUUU!" Her body twitching underneath Izuku's as he pressed his body against her much smaller frame.

The sounds of the crowd slowly faded into the background, leaving the only thing that Izuku could hear was his girlfriend's panting breath underneath him. In his head there was one thing he could say to her, the word's she'd been waiting to hear for so long. "Manami, I'm ready," Izuku firmly stated as he let her up slowly.

"Re-really, you mean it," Manami asked hopeful that after waiting for him, he was ready to take the next step in their relationship together.

"I do Manami, I know it's the right time. So do we want to go now?" Izuku asked as he looked to the archway that led back to waiting rooms.

"Yes, let's!" Manami shouted as she scrambled off the ground, grasping Izuku's hand, pulling him along behind her as they exited the ring.

"Manami Aiba is out of bounds, so the winner, in more ways than one, is Izuku Midoriya." Midnight wolf whistled as the couple exit the arena, running to find a place more secluded and comfortable for them to be intimate. "Alright other competitors let's show them some courtesy and take some time with our fights."

* * *

Manami dragged Izuku into the first empty waiting room they could find and locked the door behind them. She whirled on her Izuku as he was in the process of taking his shirt off when she dived into his chest and knocked him back onto the couch. "I have been wanting this for so long," she grunted as she tugged his waistband down, barely containing her lust and love for the boy underneath her.

While Manami was focussed on pulling his pants down, Izuku finished freeing himself from his shirt and now that he had use of his arms again, he picked her up off his lap. "Slow dow, I promise, I'm not going anywhere," Izuku told her as he gently laid her on the cushions of the couch. "I have been too, and I want to make the most of it," Izuku said as he pulled down the zipper of her jacket, slowly loosening the compression on her chest resulting her breasts expanding to their large and natural size.

Manami's breathing picked up in pace as Izuku pulled her tank top off, exposing her bare chest. "Zu-kun," she whispered as Izuku lowered his head and gently suckled on one of her nipples. "I'm so, sensitive. The tops are so tight, they almost make me feel numb."

"Then I'll just have to massage the pain away," he said as he gently cupped and squeezed the breast he wasn't sucking on.

"Oh god Izuku," Manami hissed as Izuku knew the best ways to make her tits feel good. "You're the reason they're so big, you always love playing with them."

With a soft pop, Izuku pulled his lips off her nipple. "What can I say, they are the greatest pair of breasts, and they just happen to be attached to the most perfect and sexiest girl in the entire world." He smiled as he began to lick her erect nub. Each flick causing her to squeak as the pleasant sensation worked her up further

"Izuku, please, I can't wait, don't tease me." Manami gasped out as she felt herself getting close and he hadn't even stuck his cock inside her.

"Okay," Izuku said as he pulled down his boxers, letting his erection loose. His shaft bobbed up and down as it dripped pre-cum from the tip.

"It's beautiful," she cooed, mesmerized by his shaft as he pulled down her bottoms, exposing her pussy.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Izuku agreed as he leaned forward and kissed the virgin lips of her pussy. "So delicious," Izuku said as he lapped at her wet slit.

"Eep," Manami squealed, closing her thighs and trapping Izuku's head. "No wait, that's too, mm, much," she moaned as Izuku began to explore her womanhood with his tongue. He reached up with his hand and pulled apart the labia with his fingers, allowing him to really get his tongue inside her. Each motion causing Manami to squirm.

"Just making sure," he huffed, pulling back slightly to talk to her, but still close enough that every time he breathed she felt it. "That you're nice and ready, I'd hate to hurt you, not now, not ever."

"Okay," Manami whimpered as she allowed Izuku more time to get her as wet and worked up as possible, to try and keep herself from losing it, she had bitten her finger to stop herself from being heard by the entire stadium above.

After a few more minutes eating her out, Izuku slowly rose from his new favorite place and saw Manami's face flushed as she panted heavily. "I'm going to stick it in now," Izuku declared as he gripped his shaft, giving it a couple of strokes as he lined up the head of his cock with her slit.

"Give it to me baby," Manami said. "Make me yours," she commanded as he pressed in. Her breathing stopped for a moment as her mind was flooded with mixed feelings of pleasure, pain and most importantly, love. "Hrn," she grunted. "It, it hurts," she cried out as she felt Izuku's cock slide in.

"It does!" Izuku gasped in shock stopping himself and begging to back pull out.

"No, wait?!" Manami exclaimed. "Just, give me a minute, I need some time to adjust, it's starting to feel better now," she said as the pain subsided from Izuku breaking her hymen. "Okay, I think I'm ready, just go slow." she cautioned as she knew Izuku's cock was going to fill her in all the right ways.

"I'll take as long as we need," Izuku promised as his pushed back in, feeling slight resistance along the way. "You're so tight," Izuku grunted as he had a difficult time fitting in, every instinct telling his to slam his hips forward. But he knew doing that would hurt Manami and nothing would ever make him do that, so he had to suffer the pleasure of feeling her tight walls on his cock.

"You'll just," Manami moaned as she squirmed on his cock. "Have to reshape me to your size." she smiled up at him. "It'll take a few times, but I'll," she paused as she felt her stomach bulging. "Oh fuck the cute talk, you're going to pound me every _fucking_ day!" she shouted in joy as she wrapped her legs around Izuku's butt and pulled him closer.

"Sh-shit," Izuku wheezed as he felt his dick press up against a tight ring. "I can't, there's something in the way."

"That's my womb, be gentle and you'll get inside." Manami said as she felt Izuku's shaft fill her completely, her cervix slowly spreading as Izuku's crotch touched her own. Izuku leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

"You feel so good," he whimpered as tears stung his eyes. The slow push in making him feel things he had never before.

Manami giggled. "So do you, and I can't believe your going to get even bigger in the next few years. God, I'm not going to be able to walk straight after this."

"Do you, want me to stop," Izuku asked as his cock twitched furiously, his mind hazy as he could barely think through urge to fuck the shit out of the cunt he was in.

"Never, now start pumping me full of your cum." Manami commanded as Izuku started to bring his hips back, all the while his girlfriend's tight inner walls, squeezing his shaft in all the right ways. Sex had easily become the greatest feeling in the world for Izuku and he was certain Manami was feeling the same. As Izuku started to piston his cock in her, they stopped using words. Only the sounds of their love, the panting, the slap of skin on skin and their moans were needed.

"Kiss me," Manami said as she raised her hands to Izuku's head.

Izuku leaned forward and locked lips as he started a rhythmic motion with his thrusting. Slowly he gained momentum. "Manami," Izuku moaned. "I'm gonna cum," he warned.

"Give it to me," Manami replied as she looked up at him. "I want it all, cum my love, cum for me, breed me," her voice raising in volume.

Izuku would later swear on his life that her pupils had turned into hearts at that moment. As he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her, he pumped his warm seed into her. "Manami, I love you," he declared as he felt her start contract around his shaft, squeezing him for everything he had.

* * *

After resting for a few minutes, Izuku managed to finally pull himself out of and off of his girlfriend, causing a small river of sploog to run out of her cunt. "That was," Izuku said as he wiped his brow of sweat and looked down at his happily sexed girlfriend. "Oh man, I forgot a condom," he realized suddenly that he may have screwed up immensely with that oversight.

"Don't sweat it, I'm on the pill Izuku," Manami replied as she smirked, watching her boyfriend panic. "God it feels so warm," she said as she dragged a finger up her pussy and capturing some of his jizz on her finger. "It tastes pretty good too," she said as she sucked her finger clean.

"If you say so," Izuku said still a little worried.

"We should get back and check on the fights, make sure we didn't miss anything," Manami said as she looked over at the clock, showing they had been at it for nearly twenty minutes. She tried to stand up only to fall back onto the couch. "Well, congratulations, I can't feel my legs." she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but also really proud, happy, I'm kind of feeling everything right now," Izuku chuckled as he picked her up and cradled to her his bare chest. "Oh they even have showers in these rooms," Izuku noticed.

"We can have sex in those too," Manami stated as Izuku carried her in, closing her eyes and hearing him turn on the water.

"After, we need to get cleaned up first," Izuku said as he booped her nose with his finger.

"Fine, but I want to try sucking your dick later," Manami said as she felt the sweat wash off her body. "You ate me out, it's only fair."

"I ate you out, because, I love you, and I want to do it again, you taste really sweet," Izuku commented as he scrubbed the smell of sex from himself.

"And I love you," she turned and kissed his chest. "So I want to suck your dick and taste it straight from the source," Manami said as she spread her lips to let some of Izuku's spunk wash out. "God, you really filled me up." her tone slightly annoyed at how much semen he put in her. "Might drown if you cum in my mouth though," she quietly muttered as she thought on how big Izuku's dick was compared to her mouth and throat. "I'll make it work, worst case scenario I get really good at holding my breath."

"Sorry," Izuku smirked at the compliment unable to hear her musings as he washed out his hair.

"At least we won't have to worry about getting me pregnant," Manami hummed as her long magenta hair fell across her wet skin. "So, forget the condoms."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Izuku questioned.

"Maybe, but if you cum that much every time, it's just going to get stuck inside me," Manami said as she imaged what amounted to a balloon filled with Izuku cum inside her. "Then again, if you're that worried we can always try anal?"

Izuku shook his head in disbelief. "What kind of monster have I unleashed on the world."

"One who, as it turns out, _really,_ loves sex," Manami answered as the water turned off.

* * *

When the couple entered the 1-A booth after drying off from getting clean, none of the classmates would even turn to look at them. "So uh, what did we miss?" Izuku asked as he tried to avoid the obvious topic. He seated himself in an empty spot with Manami crawling into his lap, snuggling into his chest, with a massive smile on her face, she was feeling a little tuckered out from earlier activities.

"I'm your next opponent," Todoroki quickly responded.

"Oh uh that's cool, hehe, ice pun," Izuku joked. "So who's uh?" He gestured to the current match.

"Well um, Mi-Midoriya-san," Momo squeaked out. "Kirishima and Tetsutetsu just started but it seems like it will go on for a while." her face a shade of scarlet as she was clearly having trouble talking to him right now.

"Quite, it would appear their fight may take around a half an hour or so more to complete as neither seems to be giving ground with such similar quirks," Iida roboticly followed up with more information.

"Ooh then that means we have time to go do some kinky things," Manami declared as she hopped out of Izuku lap, suddenly with enough energy for more sexual activities and pulled at his sleeve. "Come on, I want you to try and choke me with it this time," she said loudly. Causing her classmates to sputter and choke on their food and drink. "Yeah like Tooru's hotdog, except thicker and longer," she pointed to the invisible girl who was about to take a bite of her food.

"Oh, now I don't feel like eating this anymore," Hagakure glumly said as she lowered the wiener from her mouth.

Kaminari shouted at the couple as they left, "Rub it in why don't you." Obviously disgruntled at the announcement.

Izuku's face blushed harshly as Ai-chan shouted back, "Oh he will, he most definitely will."

Todoroki who had been trying his hardest to not respond, accidentally activated both sides of his quirk, shooting a bit of ice and fire out. Coughing he quickly tried to correct the issue. "Sorry that was um, completely," he apologized to the people sitting around him.

"No man it's fine, let's just pretend this conversation didn't happen." Jirou dismissed, knowing that if it wasn't him, it would have been her who quirk activated after hearing that kind of talk.

Izuku ended up missing who else fought up, his lover had kept him quite busy right up until he was called to wait for his next match, but as he lay naked in the waiting room with Manami on his chest, who purred in post-coital bliss, he knew a few things. He was happy, their parents were probably scheduling the wedding already and that his mom probably recorded the fights for him to watch later.


	11. Chapter 11 - Saving a Friend

Taking a moment to clean himself up again, Izuku stepped out of the waiting room as Manami headed up the stairs to the student booths, he turned a corner and was surprised to see a tall man standing in front of him. "You," Endeavor said as he folded his hands and glared down at Izuku. "Will make an acceptable test for my son's current growth."

"What?" Izuku questioned as he tried to step around the number 2 hero. "I have no idea what you are talking about." he honestely said. "Can you move?"

"Make my son use his fire, I have seen your power, you may be one of two students in your year who could push him far enough to the edge that he has no choice," Endeavor said he turned away.

"Is that why Todoroki wanted to talk to me about All Might," Izuku figured out as he put together the pieces that Todoroki was hinting at, in addition to what he knew of the Number Two hero. "He's some way for you to finally beat him? God, what the hell is wrong with you," Izuku hissed in disgust. "He's your son, not some, tool to make you look better."

"He is what he is because he was made that way," Endeavor shouted at the insolent child.

"You know what? I'll get him to use his fire, not for you, but to prove you wrong, if you think I'm so much like All Might, then I'll be All Might, I'll help him, because it's what heroes do," Izuku declared as he stomped out onto the field.

* * *

"Finally the second round is underway and currently there is a non-zero chance that Izuku Midoriya seduces his opponent," Present Mic teased.

"Oh can you not." Izuku rolled his eyes at the implication. "Nuh-not that you're ugly or anything Todoroki, just that, you know, god how do I reject someone who wasn't even coming on to me," Izuku sighed as he realized he let the sports festival commentary get in his head.

"Please do not make any advances on me, I do not want to be in a harem," Todoroki said making it perfectly clear his feelings towards Izuku.

"Really," Midnight asked with a pout. "I think you could manage a small one, you got that natural mysterious, bad boy charm."

"Oh yeah and what do I have then?" Izuku turned to Midnight.

"You're the cute boy every girl wants to settle down with," she shrugged.

"I can be a bad boy." Izuku puffed out his cheeks at the insinuation that he was cute.

"No you can't, last time you tried, you cried as soon as you saw a three legged puppy," Manami shouted down as she and the rest of the stadium listened to the conversation.

"Well how is it going to keep up with it's friends, it's so small!" Izuku protested.

"Can we get on with it," Todoroki asked tiredly as he prepared himself to attack.

"Yes, begin," Midnight said loudly, annoyed that her fun was cut so soon..

In an instant a massive glacier rocketed towards Izuku,

"SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he plunged his hand into the ice. "Uh," Izuku said in confusion as his hand was encased in the ice. "It didn't smash?" Izuku questioned as he tried to pull out, something he was doing for the first time this day.

"I figured you go for a frontal assault so I sent the hardest ice that I could make at you," Todoroki said as he walked around the block. "That way I can get you on the second shot."

"Crap," Izuku grunted as he pulled on his arm, hoping to dislodge it from the block quickly before Todoroki froze him out.

"This will sadly be the longest fight I have today," Todoroki sighed as he pulled his arm back.

"100% Smash!" Izuku slammed his left arm into the glacier, exploding it into a shower of glittering powder. The explosion of force sent a massive burst of cold air all over the stadium, causing the spectators to shiver as the temperature dropped quite a number of degrees in moments.

Todoroki formed a plume of ice behind him quickly to stop himself from being blown out of the ring by just the pressure of the air.

Izuku huffed in shock as he flexed the fingers in his right arm now free of the ice that entrapped it. "Well that worked." He mused to himself before an overwhelming feeling of pain racked his body. It would seem his earlier prediction of using all the quirks power without being boosted by Manami was correct as the quirk proved too much for him to handle as his left arm hung loosely, a sickening purple limb that swayed free.

"I-Izuku Midoriya, has, destroyed the glacier, in one strike," Present Mic gaped as the stadium took in the event that transpired. Then he noticed the discoloration in the fighters other arm. "At what cost though?" he pointed out so the camera operators could capture that image.

On the massive monitors the crowd hissed as they got a high definition close up of Izuku's broken limb. Manami gasped in shock as she looked at his arm. "It's just like last time," she whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. "Why, why is he doing this?" she softly said as she looked away from the fight.

"You're going to need to try a lot harder than that Todoroki, if you want to defeat me." Izuku said as he formed a fist with his only good hand and charged at Todoroki, decreasing the space and thus the time his opponent had to use his quirk. Down a limb Izuku was slower due to the pain, but he was still faster than his opponent who was struggling to land any kind of hit on Izuku.

"This would be easier if you used all of your quirk," Izuku pointed out as he landed a backhanded fist into Todoroki's ribs.

"Did he put you up to this?!" Todoroki shouted as he assumed what must be going on. "What did he offer you!?" he spat on the arena floor as he glared at Izuku.

"Nothing," Izuku said with a smirk. "And that's what you should be doing." Izuku looked directly into Todoroki's eyes as he stated this.

"What do you mean?!" Todoroki roared as Izuku nimbly dodged around the block of ice he had just fired at his opponent.

"You don't have to do anything _for_ anyone," Izuku said as he raised his good arm. "You don't need to let him dictate your life, so what if _he_ has plans for you. You don't have to go along with them."

"It's his quirk," Todoroki hissed angrily as a thin layer of ice started to cover one side of his body.

"No it's not!" Izuku shouted as he punched Todoroki in his jaw. "It's yours. I thought the same thing about my quirk, that I didn't deserve it, that someone else more worthy should have been given it."

"But someone, very special to me, told me, that it was mine, I made it mine." Izuku informed as he thought back to the time under the pier with Manami, when he first discovered his Full Cowl form. "It may have come from someone else, but it's mine now, just like you got your quirk from your parents, it's what you do with it, that's what makes it yours. And if you let him control you, then it's not just your fire that belongs to him, you do to."

"Shut up!" Todoroki shouted as he burst out a massive nova of cold from his body blocking all vision of him. "You think you are the first one to say these things to me. Well you aren't, my sister and brothers tried for years after they saw the way I was being raised. They knew it wasn't healthy," Todoroki said in his little world of ice, closed off from the rest of the people, where no one could see the tears. "I couldn't give in, and let him win Midoriya, I can't become him." Todoroki said as he placed his hand on the wall of ice.

"Then don't!" Izuku shouted as the ice exploded when he slammed his leg into the frozen block of water, shattering both of them. Todoroki saw Izuku standing heavily favoring one side as the most ferocious set of sparkling green eyes looked at him and for a moment, he felt as if there were dozens of eyes all looking through him. "Be the hero you want to be, be the man that you want to be."

"It's not that easy," Todoroki tried to find an excuse.

"Nothing worth having is, I speak from experience," Izuku said as he looked up at Manami. "It takes time, it takes work and sometimes it takes pain, but when you come out the other side and see what you are, you will be so glad you did it."

"Are you sure?" Todoroki said nervously.

"More than once I bet my life on it," Izuku smiled. "And I have yet to be proven wrong. So Todoroki, what is it going to be?"

"I want to be a hero!" Todoroki chose as his fire burst forth and started to warm the area.

* * *

Izuku woke up in the infirmary of the stadium, with a groan he slowly sat up only to wince as a sharp pain coursed through his body. Suddenly an even sharper more sudden pain took over his face as Manami slapped him across the cheek. "Ow." Izuku moaned as he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said as tears streaked down her face before she lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"How bad was it," Izuku asked as he genuinely didn't remember how the fight between himself and Todoroki had ended.

Recovery Girl slowly hobbled over towards the pair. "Well besides the frost bite, broken bones, torn ligaments, shredded muscle, potentially ruptured organs. You're perfectly healthy," she smiled for a moment before she smacked his leg with her cane. "What were you thinking, throwing yourself into an attack like that, huh?" she demanded to know.

"Todoroki, he, needed help," Izuku softly said. "I had to do it."

"Oh sweetie," Manami sighed as she gently stroked her boyfriend's hair. "What is it?"

"I just," Izuku shrugged.

"It is okay Midoriya, I never expected to tell anyone so it being a secret isn't that important to me," Todoroki said as he as pulled back the curtain revealing the rest of the room to him. "I too would like to know why you pushed yourself so hard in our fight."

"Are you sure?" Izuku questioned as he looked at how many people were actually there. What did confuse him was Uraraka laying on one of the beds with her eyes shut. A question for later, Izuku realized.

"It's just, your dad stopped me before our match," Izuku answered. "He wanted me to be his, I don't even know what, in this situation and what you told me earlier. I just knew that you needed help."

"You are a strange person Midoriya." Todoroki said as he laid back down in the bed. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Izuku smiled. "So I guess you'll be battling Iida soon then?"

"What are you talking about, you won," Manami questioned.

"I won?! How?" Izuku gasped in shock.

"Apparently and I swear this was one of _those_ idiots ideas," Recovery Girl said in disgust as she pointed above her where the teachers were seated. "If both participants are knocked out at the same time. The winner is decided by a cheer off."

"That's so dumb." Izuku stated as he took a moment to comprehend that.

"Aizawa okayed it because he thought it more accurately represented how the hero ranking system is built," Manami sighed. "Nezu agreed. You also barely won."

"How do they determine that though?" Izuku asked.

Momo sat dejectedly in a corner of the 1-A booth after Nezu had her make an Applause-o-meter. It was the single most degrading request she had ever received.

"We aren't sure," Manami shrugged. "But he's supposedly really smart so it must have been really scientific and junk though."

Nezu marked off a box on a list. "Make student use powerful quirk for something stupid each month."

"So who am I fighting?" Izuku inquired as he sat up.

"Iida," Manami said softly. "I think you should drop out though, Todoroki can fight instead of you, you need time to recover."

"I'm fine, I just feel a little sore," Izuku said as he gently set Manami on his lap. "What happened with Uraraka? I must have missed her match when we were, you know."

"She suffered a serious concussion during her fight," Recovery Girl answered.

"Should you be telling us this?" Todoroki asked confused that the nurse was giving out information.

"Anyone watching that fight could tell at least that," Recovery Girl sighed. "She needs her rest, that Bakugo boy was far too rough. Nemuri should have ended the fight before he got his hands on her."

"She, she fought Kacchan?" Izuku said as he slowly got out of the bed he was in, unsteady on his feet. He slowly shuffled over to the sleeping girl. "Is he still in the tournament?"

"Unfortunately, while I say he went too far in the fight with her, and some of the other teachers agreed as well, he didn't break any rules set forth by the tournament." Recovery Girl answered.

"He should be fighting Kirishima right now I believe," Todoroki said as he turned on the monitor which showed the stadium arena.

In the ring Katsuki was laughing maniacally as he kept slamming more and more explosions on to Kirishima. The 1-A boy just doing his best to keep his quirk up and protect himself as Katsuki keep up his mad assault. Fortunately or unfortunately Ms. Midnight ended the fight as soon as she saw Kirishima's quirk slip, unwilling to let another student be brutalized. So Katsuki ended up coming out of that fight the victor by judges determination.

"Seems you are up next," Recovery Girl said as she prepared to examine Kirishima when he came up. "I don't believe you could be convinced to drop out now, could you?" But she saw the look of determination in Izuku's eyes. "Fine, take a few of these and as long as you don't push yourself too hard, you will be able to at least fight Iida, he doesn't seem to go to great lengths to cause massive damage."

* * *

"Welcome back to the First Year Sports Festival," Present Mic announced as the camera's came back online. "We are finally ready to begin the Semi-Finals. And after quite an interesting set of matches, how will 1-A's class president win this fight, it's Izuku Midoriya. And his opponent, the man who set the record for the fastest and longest matches in the first year history."

"Are you certain you are okay to continue fighting Midoriya?" Iida asked as he saw his opponent wincing from some lingering pains as they both stepped up onto the platform. "There is no shame in admitting you pushed yourself too far and need a break."

Izuku sucked in a breath as he started to stretch. "No, I think I'm alright Iida, but thank you for asking. I think for the most part I'm just going to be very sore for the next few days." Izuku slowly crouched down low in preparation to sprint at his opponent.

"If you are sure, Ms. Midnight," Iida said as he placed himself in a sprinters position. "We are ready to begin."

After taking a glance to Midoriya who nodded. She started the semi finals of the final event, less worried that these two would be overly violent, and in an instant both competitors collided in the center and skidded past each other.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Midoriya and Iida gasped as they shot off the ground. "I didn't mean to trip you, that was so," they started to say before pausing as they realized the other was apologizing at the same time.

Slowly the two started to laugh at the humorous situation. "That's, wow." Izuku slowly wiped a tear from his eye.

"You are too nice of a person Midoriya, I could have taken advantage of your kindness," Iida warned.

Izuku sputtered a laugh. "You, no way, you care about the rules too much to do something underhanded like that."

"Well we'll just have to have a good, honest and clean match then." Iida smiled as he was glad to have such a nice battle after some of the others that took place earlier in the day, meaning this might be the one he would be most proud of.

"That sounds nice." Izuku said as he squared up and blitzed his opponent with a flurry of punches.

Iida responded with his own barrage of kicks as they traded and blocked blows.

After a moment it would seem like Izuku was putting more pressure on as he was able to punch faster than Iida could kick while still keeping balance. Iida grit his teeth as he took a few hits to his ribs. "You're fast, you showed that during the cavalry battle when you were catching up to me. But, I cannot lost in speed, not to anyone," Iida declared as his engines burst blue flames. " **Recipro Burst"**

"While doing this I have only a few seconds before my quirk locks up from the heat, however." Iida said as his kicks came faster than Izuku was prepared for, each one knocking him further and further back as the unrelenting blows rained down on him as he had to stop to guard his body from the assault. "I think I can win this if I push myself to go further beyond. It's what you and everyone else has been doing since the beginning and I will not fall behind."

Izuku grunted as he weathered the blows, slowly feeling numbness spread through his arms while his knees grew weak. "That's," Izuku started to say as he sucked in a breath. "Impressive, and you are doing a great job Iida. But you aren't the only one pushing yourself. I was weak, for so long," Izuku said as his sparks grew more rapid. "And now I have my chance to tell the whole world. I AM HERE!" His voice loud, proud and filling the stadium over the roars of the crowd.

Iida's eyes opened in surprise as Izuku took a hit straight to his ribs only to tightly grab onto his leg and start to spin him around. "And you, are outta here," Izuku declared as he tossed his opponent out of the ring.

"Good match," Izuku said as he extended his hand to Iida to help him off the grass.

"Yeah, it was an honor to fight you," Iida smiled as he grasped his friends hand. "I'd love to do so again some day."

"I'm sure we'll find some time to do just that."

"Take care of yourself Midoriya," Iida warned. "I mean it, if Tokoyami cannot stop Bakugo, then you will be up against him and he has been most cruel."

"I know Iida, I know him more than anyone else," Izuku said as he thought back to everything he was made to suffer at the hands of his bully.

* * *

Seemingly like an unstoppable juggernaut, Katsuki took the stage and devastated his opponent. With the shock of showing that he had more than just brute force backing him, he completely nullified his opponent's quirk with an explosion of light before placing his crackling hand inches from Tokoyami's face, forcing Midnight to end the fight before waiting to see what he would do after he got his opponent in that defenseless of a position.

"He's like a monster," Kaminari shivered as Katsuki left the stage laughing his head off.

"He's unstoppable," Hagakure squeaked.

"Baby please, don't fight him," Manami said as she grabbed onto Izuku's shirt sleeve.

Izuku sighed as he looked at her eyes. "I have to, this has been a long time coming. And if I run now, I don't think I'll ever stop running." leaning over he kissed Manami. "So I'm sorry, I'm going to fight him." Slowly Izuku shuffled off to find a waiting room to mentally prepare himself for this fight.

"Hey uh, didn't those two have history," Mina asked as she recalled the first day of class.

"Bakugo was my baby's bully," Manami sat on the seat by herself. "He and his crony's nearly murdered Izuku back at his old school," she answered as she went to explain the dark history that someone as sweet as Izuku had with someone like Bakugo. To the horror of the rest of the 1-A students who hadn't heard much of Izuku past when he told them on the train ride a few weeks ago.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Long Time Coming

"And we make it to the final fight, thankfully the last combat of the day, and ladies and gentlemen this has been a truly memorable day. The intensity, the brutality and thanks to two very special contestants, the love." Present Mic riled up the crowd. "Now I am pleased to announce our finalists. From class 1-B, the terror of tnt, the big bad bomb boy, the walking embodiment of anger, Bakugo KATSUKIIIIIIII!" As a mixture of boos and cheers rang around the stadium, the destructive force and brutality of his onslaught against the other students in the tournament, as he left only devastation in his wake, giving the audience mixed feelings about the student.

"And in the other, if All Might is the Symbol of Peace, then he is the Symbol of Love, sorry ladies he's spoken for, Izuku MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" at that fighters introduction the crowd went insane, Izuku's exploits to get where he was now were unconventional, to say the least.

As Izuku took the stage, he soaked in the sights and sounds of the arena. _"All Might, I think I did it, I'm showing them who I am"_ he thought as he heard the fans cheering his name. Izuku's eyes quickly darted up into the stands to see the face of the woman who he knew made this all possible for him. When he saw her pink eyes his mind went back to the conversation they had just prior to this fight.

* * *

"Izuku, I know this is Kaachan, but," Manami struggled to find the right words for what she wanted to say. "What I mean is, you're the nicest person I know, so kind and selfless, but please. Not this time, he's hurt you for so long, today, you deserve one chance to be selfish to do unto him as he does to others. Knock him down a few pegs."

"Manami, I couldn't just attack him for revenge, I'm trying to get over my past." Izuku responded. "If I don't do it for me, then why am I doing it?" he tried to reason an excuse to treat Katsuki like anyone else.

"We both know that can't happen, there's too much history for this to be like other fights. Ours was," Manami's face reddened, "A declaration of love, but the others, you were being a hero, you were saving Todoroki-san. And Iida was your friend, it was probably the most polite fight in all human history." she laughed as she thought back on his last fight.

"It wasn't that bad," Izuku stammered out, embarrassed at the light teasing.

"You both stopped the fight to start apologizing, because you tripped each other, on accident." Manami exploded in a fit of giggles. "It was adorably sweet how much you take other people's feelings into consideration, I love that about you, I love all of you." she finished reminding him as she stood on his lap to give him a kiss.

"But not this time, this might be your only chance to show him how much he's hurt you over the years. I'm not asking you to kill him or even break something, but, to me the only good thing he has ever done is chase you into my arms." She nuzzled her face into the crook of her boyfriend's neck. "Just consider it, I won't be mad if you do or don't. I know you, revenge and anger just aren't who you are."

* * *

Izuku was pulled from his thoughts as Midnight began to address them. "The fight will go until one of you is unconscious or has surrendered, if I think _one of you_ has gone too far, I will end the match early." Her words aimed at Katsuki who had ended all of his matches that way.

"Surrender now Deku," Bakugo started trash talking, before the fight even began, the cameras and microphones picking up his words, "It's not like you have a chance against me, at least you showed me how worthless the rest of the 1-A class is, since not a single one put up a fight against me, so I should thank you and the loli fuck toy of yours for getting me transferred." Laughing as he mocked his former victim.

Izuku's features hardened as he heard those words. "What did you just call her?" Izuku snarled at his childhood bully.

"A loli fuck toy, but I guess that's being generous, considering she whored herself to you in the first round," Bakugo responded, watching in glee as his old punching bag got even madder. "I mean what kind of girl just lets you do that to her on national television." At this point Izuku's rage was peaking, listening to his opponent insult Manami. "Her parents must be so proud that they raised such a cheap slut."

Izuku's vision started to go red as his blood pressure rose, slowly he stopped hearing the word and only saw a target. To everyone else in the stands, they were shocked at the vitriol being spewed towards another student. Izuku was barely capable of thinking before Bakugo's next comment sent him over the edge.

"If you're the best she can hope for, then she might as well jump off a roof and save herself the embarrassment of being seen with a loser."

Katsuki was ready when the bullhorn blasted, but what he wasn't prepared for was Izuku colliding with him a fraction of a second later. Katsuki grinned maliciously as he was prepared for a close quarter, no holds barred brawl, to test his quirk against someone he considered beneath him. But Izuku wasn't even using his quirk, he was just layering full bodied punch after devastating punch right into his tormentor's face.

"She's not a whore, she's not a slut, and don't you ever tell her to kill herself, don't you ever talk to her, don't even look at her, don't think about her, never, you are the cruelest, meanest, nastiest person I have ever met and I can't believe I looked up to you!" With the only sounds in the stadium being Izuku's rant and the sickening sound of fist colliding with a bloodied face as the crowd has went silent once the fight began. "If I ever find out you tried to do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down, I will break you, I'll kill you!" Izuku screamed into Bakugo's disoriented face.

Katsuki now aware of what a beatdown he is receiving tried to bring his arms up to retaliate, but that just gave Izuku the chance to grab them and pin them above his body. With his fist occupied, Izuku changed from punching Katsuki to headbutting him. With a sickening crunch, Izuku shattered the cartilage in the explosive boy's nose. "You were my bully. For years I suffered because I thought I wasn't good enough for you, for anyone. I had nightmares for years about you, and sometimes I still do, but no more. I'm not afraid of you anymore Kacchan, I pity you, I pity what you will become, because deep inside I know you can do it, you can become a hero if you pulled your head out of your own ass and tried." Katsuki's blood ran like a river from every orifice in his head; the nose, mouth, eyes, and ears.

"I have friends, family and people I love." Izuku continued ranting even though Bakugo was swimming in his own head. "I have a woman I have dreams about, that one day she will be my wife, and not. a. single. one. involves. you." proudly punctuating each blow before landing one last devastating headbutt, sending Katsuki off into unconsciousness.

The entire crowd sat silently as the normally heroic lover stood, his fists dripping with the blood of his opponent, as even more was centered on his forehead while it trickled down his face, passed his tear-soaked eyes. Izuku looked up at the quiet crowd before silently walking back to the waiting room, ignoring Ms. Midnight declare what the outcome of the match was, he didn't care anymore. Not with how sick he felt right now.

* * *

"I have to go," Manami said to her classmates in the booth, "He needs me." She finished before she running full tilt to intercept her boyfriend before he could get too far. She found Izuku covered in Katsuki's blood, sobbing in the hallway just outside the stage. In an instant she pulled him into a gentle embrace and rests his head against her chest, "shhh, it's okay, it's okay," she cooed as she stroked his head. "You won, you beat him."

"But I just, I was so angry." His voice cracking as he tightly held Manami to his body, with her as his only lifeline to sanity at the moment.

"I know, I know you were, we all could see it," Manami whispered into his ear softly. "No one's mad at you, I'm not mad at you."

"But I wasn't, I just." He stuttered as he tried to find someway this was his fault, his naturally timid nature fighting everything to come forth in this stressful moment.

"You let it out, all those years of bottling it up and it all came out at once." Manami reasoned as she began rubbing circles in his back, "You needed that, just like you need this, like you need me. Focus on me, it's just us, no one else." She instructed him as Izuku's eyes fluttered close and he rested on his girlfriend.

Izuku woke up later on a couch in one of the waiting rooms, with his head in his love's lap. She was twirling a strand of his hair in her fingers. "Hey," he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey yourself, you feel better?" she responded as she gently hummed a tune.

"Ye-yeah, loads. Have they announced the winners yet?" he asked, not getting up from his resting position. Izuku found it was really comfortable.

"Not yet, Ms. Midnight came by five minutes ago while you were still out and said she'd give us some more time, Bakugo still isn't out of the infirmary yet from what she told me." Manami's volume low and in the dimmed lights, Izuku felt very calm and relaxed.

"Do I really have to go back out there though," Izuku asked.

Manami shook her head, "If you don't want to, we can run away together." After suggesting that plan she blushed and began looking to the horizon, "Oh we can go to a foreign country, buy a farm and forget about all this hero business, just you, me and our children." She said, imagining a possible future.

"That sounds nice, but I don't know the first thing about farming, and I know you don't want to leave our friends behind like that." He replied, countering that plan with the most basic of knowledge of his girlfriend.

"Oh well, I guess you're right, sorry little Izekial and Mary, seems Daddy isn't for that life."

Izuku laughed at his girlfriend's strangeness. "Why the American names?" He inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we become Amish farmers." She answered with a kiss on Izuku's forehead, that she had cleaned while he was asleep, along with his hands. Recovery Girl had come down while he rested to assess him and bandage him up.

"Ha, now I know you don't want to do that, you know the Amish don't use computers, so you'd have to give up all those videos you watch on your phone." He lightly teased.

Manami gasped as she hadn't thought about that. "Well, maybe I could be an Amish who also uses the internet?"

Izuku shook his head, "Think that's against the rules."

"Then we'll just stick with this until something better comes along." Manami carefully pulled herself from under him and crawled onto his torso, resting her head on Izuku's chest.

"I think I used up all my better when I met you," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, perfectly content to just lay together.

"That's romantic, someone's fishing for a happy morning," she yawned as the stress of the day started to catch up to her as she got comfortable, with Izuku copying her moments later.

"What do you think our parents are doing right now?" Izuku wondered aloud as he stroked her back.

"Planning the wedding, what else?" Manami quietly responds. Both teens looked up as they hear a knock on the door. "Come in," Manami called out to the door.

Carefully the door opened and Midnight stuck her head in the room. Seeing that Izuku was awake she was now able to inform him about what was happening. "We're starting the award ceremony, then you can all go home and get some well-deserved rest."

Both lovers separate and quietly walk back towards the stage, Manami hung back at the entrance instead of heading up to the rest of her class "You earned this love." She told Izuku to ensure he knew that this was his accomplishment.

Slowly as Izuku started down the hall, he looked to Ms. Midnight. "So, how did I do?"

Ms. Midnight gestured to the crowd. "Take a look for yourself." she told him as once he stepped out into the light, the entire arena erupted into applause for Izuku. "You made it kid."

Izuku traced his line of sight to the third place, where Tokoyami was stoically standing, then his eyes flickered to movement and he nearly doubled over in laughter at the person in second place. Bakugo had been chained to a concrete post while he snarled and swore at everyone and everything. "That's uh."

Ms. Midnight shook her head, "Nope, get up there, sooner you do, the sooner we can pretend parts of today were nothing but drunken hallucinations." Izuku started to take a step forward when Midnight held him back. "Oh before you go, if you two lovers ever want to spice things up, I'm always available." She offered as she carressed his cheek.

"Uh, um, good uh, thing to uh know," Izuku stuttered as he half sprinted up to the first-place pedestal, to avoid the situation he was in. "So um, good job everyone." he nervously said to the other two, unsure of what to do at the moment.

"Yes, your fights were inspiring, my friend." Tokoyami stated solemnly as he had rather enjoyed watching Midoriya's battles more than others, which might have something to do with seeing Bakugo get destroyed by Midoriya.

Izuku pivoted to look at Katuski who was seemingly trying to explode him with sheer anger. "Fuck off," Katsuki spat in his direction.

As All Might passed out the medal to the winners, he leaned in to give Izuku a strong hug. "Meet me at our usual place, I'll text you a time," he whispered into his protege's ear. Slowly Izuku nodded as the first place medal was placed on his shoulders.

* * *

Izuku was barely conscious as the 1-A class rode the buses back to the school. Manami had settled into his lap and the two had been left alone by the rest of their classmates in the back.

"Ai-Chan," Izuku quietly whispered.

"Yes Midori-Ai," Manami mumbled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
